Den nye trioen
by Leean Meanlock
Summary: Harry blir gjensotert, det blir en ny Slytherin trio, DHB, rykter,vampyrer,halvguder,stemmer,undertøytyver, fancluber m.m. Slash HPDM. vært å lese
1. Default Chapter

Den nye trioen.  
  
Harry blir gjensortert, Dumbledore har noe å si til elevene, frustrasjon, sinne, lengsel, unormale magiske evner, undring og følelser.  
  
¤¤ Harrys tanker¤¤ **Draco og Snapes tanker** ^^andre mindre viktige personers tanker^^ " Alle når de snaker"  
  
Kap 1: What..  
  
Alle elevene satt spent inne i storhallen og ventet, det var begynnelsen på det 4 året til Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Dumbledore hadde reist seg for å si noe, nå var alle øynene på ham, til og med Draco Malfoy så ut som om han faktisk brydde seg om hva som skulle skje, noe som sjelden hendte. Dumbledore ga tegn for stillhet, kremtet og talte med klar stemme, "Kjære elever jeg har noe meget viktig å si dere i dag". En høylytt visking brøt ut, Dumbledore tok ordet igjen. "Ta det med ro, det er ingenting å bli urolig for, det er tvert imot noe meget hyggelig. I dag kommer noen av dere til å bli skrevet inni historie boken, som første elever i historien her på Hogwarts til å bli gjensortert". Et voldsomt kaos brøt løs, hva skulle de bytte hus? Hvorfor det? Og hvem var det som måtte bytte? Ingen ville bytte hus og nå ventet de spent med en stein i magen på at Professor Snape skulle lese opp navnene til de "heldige". Snape hadde vanskeligheter for å ikke smile bredt, han sto med listen i hånden og likte det som sto på den. Han kremtet høyt for å få stillhet og begynte å lese opp høyt en etter en, han sparte den beste til slutt.  
  
Noen holdt nesten på å grine når de hørte navnet sitt bli lest opp, Griffingdor trioen holdt hverandre i hånden og pustet lettet ut for hver gang det var noen andres navn som ble lest opp. Cho fra Ravenclaw ble sortert til Hufflepuff, fem andre ble også sortert til andre hus, men de kjente ikke Harry så godt, han viste bare hvem de var. Griffingdor hadde fått to nye elever, en femteklasse gutt fra Ravenclaw og en andreklasse jente fra Hufflepuff. Både Griffingdor og Slytherin hadde fortsatt alle sine gamle. Men det var fortsatt en igjen på Snaps liste og han gned seg i hendene når han skulle lese det opp. Han kremtet høyt, "Stille, vi er ikke ferdig ennå, det er fortsatt en person igjen på listen, derfor må jeg få be Mr. Harry Potter komme opp å ta på seg hatten". "HVA?" Ropte hele Griffingdor bordet i kor, Harry sa ingenting, han var i sjokk, han hadde håpt at denne dagen aldri skulle kommer. Slytherin bordet små lo og Draco sa høyt, "Skal vedde på at han havner i Hufflepuff". Crabb og Goyle lo med han. Harry reiste seg sakte opp fra bordet, Ron og Hermoine sendte han et blikk, de fikk ikke frem et ord. Mens han gikk forbi Ravenclaw bordet fikk han mange klapp på ryggen og noen sa "Velkommen Harry", alle i hallen trodde han ville ende i Ravenclaw, alle unntatt Harry selv.  
  
Harry satte seg ned på stolen, Snape smilte bredt til han, og visket i øret hans, "Vår første berømte Hufflepuff" Harry bare gryntet tilbake "Baka (idiot)". Snape smilte og plasserte hatten på Harrys raven svarte hode, hele hallen ble stille som mus. ¤¤Vel her sitter jeg igjen da, jeg kan vel ikke lure hatten denne gangen også, hvorfor i all verden måtte jeg bytte hus, jeg var jo ganske så flink å spille Harry Potter den perfekte Griffingdor¤¤. Hatten begynte å snakke, ^^Vel, vel er det ikke Harry Potter igjen, så du skal bli gjensortert? Ja, men hvor skal jeg plassere deg?^^. ¤¤ Ikke Slytherin, ikke SLYTHERIN!¤¤. ^^ÅÅÅ, nei nei, du kan ikke lurer meg denne gangen også gutt, nei jeg står for det jeg sa for fire år siden, du hører hjemme og er en ekte, slu, liten SLYTHERIN^^. Det siste orden skrekk han ut, hele hallen ble stum. Hva? Hva var det hatten nettopp sa? Sa den SLYTHERIN, nei det kan da ikke være sant? Jo, men det var sant og Harry så rødt. ¤¤F.... Jeg skal drepe Dumbledore¤¤.  
  
Da hatten hadde skreket ut Slytherin hadde hjertet til Snape og Draco stoppet. **Oh shite, Potter i Slytherin, det må være noe gale, han er jo den perfekte Griffingdor, han kan aldri bli en Slytherin. Han er altfor uskyldig for det**. Munnen hang ned på knærne til dem begge. Resten av skolen klarte heller ikke å få ut et ord, ingen og da mener jeg ingen hadde regnet med dette. Harry Potter, the fucking boy who lived i Slytherin! 


	2. kap 2

Den nye trioen  
  
WARNING. Slash (H/D) i kapitlene som følger,  
  
Kap 2. Chill.  
  
Harry snudde seg i en brå bevegelse mot Dumbledore, han var klar for å drepe. Vis blikk kunne drepe så hadde Hogwarts ikke hatt noen rektor lengre, for Harry var rasende. Han gikk med faste, bestemte skritt mot rektoren, blikket hans forlott aldri Dumbledors øyne. Harry lente seg over bordet og var bare centimeter fra rektorens ansikt, han snakket i en lav, truende stemme. Bare Dumbledore kunne høre hva han sa, og det var vel å bra ellers ville vel de andre bli nokså redd for denne drastiske forandringen til Harry.  
  
"Professor, du har sikkert en god grunn for at du har ødelagt mitt liv, men jeg snodig nok ignorere jeg den for den blokker mitt nå forandrede syn på deg. Jeg sier dette bare denne ene gang for jeg tror ikke du trenger eller vil høre det igjen; jeg kan ikke holdes ansvarlig for mine handlinger i den nærmere tiden her på skolen".  
  
Med det snudde han seg med ryggen til Dumbledore og gikk bort til Snape. Han brukte den samme tonen til han, noen som gjorde Snape som allerede var i sjokk, ganske urolig. "Det ser ut som om jeg er nødt til å bruke mer tid rundt deg enn jeg hadde ønsket, men det forandrer ingenting, uansett om jeg er i Slytherin eller Griffingdor så vil du behandle meg på samme måtte, jeg vil ikke han noe visking om at jeg er falskt, det vil ødelegge mitt rykte. Har jeg gjort meg for stått?" Snape bare nikket. "Godt" sa Harry og gikk ned mot Slytherin bordet. Det sto bare en tanke i hodet til Snape mens han så hans nye Slytherin elev gå mot bordet hans, ^^ Holly shite, jeg må holde et øye med den gutten, enten var det seriøse hormonsvingninger eller så har vi et problem her^^.  
  
Harry så ikke en gang bort på sitt gamle bord, det hadde vært for vanskelig og møtte blikkene deres, hva ville de tror om han nå som han var i Slytherin? Harry gikk sakte bort til andre enden av bordet, jo lengre vekk fra Malfoy jo bedre, han følte ikke for å svare på hans kommentarer nå.  
  
Draco var i sjokk, han reiste seg opp og henvente seg til Dumbledore, " Hva, men , hallo. Slytherin, Harry Potter i SLYTHERIN, mitt hus???". Sjokket gikk gradvis over i rasseri. Dumbledore reiste seg, han følte han måtte forklare ting litt mer nøyaktig. " Kjære elever, ro dere ned, jeg vet der lurer på hvorfor Harry Potter ble resortert og hvorfor han havnet i Slytherin av alle husene, vel det er et enklet svar til dette. Dere må forstå at Mr. Potter er en veldig smart gutt og en fortryllende etterligner. Han kan tilpasse seg ekstremt godt i alle miljøer, han kan skifte personlighet på et blunk, han kan være hvem han vil. Første gang han var oppe til sortering så lurte han hatten til å si det han ville, han hadde fått seg en venne på toget til skolen og ville gjerne komme i samme hus som han. Derfor fikk han hatten til å si Griffingdor. Men nylig innrømte hatten til meg og sa hva som hadde skjedd, grunnen for at den ikke har sagt det før var p.g.a at den var flau, det var første gang den hadde blitt lurt. Jeg vill selvfølgelig løse dette problemet"  
  
Draco spurte på nytt "Men hvorfor måtte de andre bli resortet?". "Vel hatten hadde fått nye inntrykk av noen av elevene og det var en fin mulighet for å skifte litt på husene, og en god måtte og skjule bakgrunnen for resorteringen. For Mr Harry Potter har alltid vært og vill alltid være en Slytherin, uansett hvor perfekt han var som en Griffingdor. Mr. Potter kan faktisk være en perfekt Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw og Slytherin vist han bare vil". Høylytt visking brøt løs og alle øynene var rettet mot Harry, Harry selv satt og stirret ut i luften, han viste at alle stirret på han og de hadde god grunn til det. Han viste at det Dumbledore hadde nettopp sagt var sant, veldig sant. Han klarte ikke å ignorere det lengre, endelig innrømte han for seg selv, han var en Slytherin, en ekte en.  
  
Resten av måltidet gikk unna i slowmotion, viskingen og glaningen hadde roet seg ned nå, men folk snudde seg stadig vekk får og seg på han. Harry bare lekte med maten. Det eneste som kom opp i hjernen han var ¤¤ Svarte, dette var ikke det jeg hadde ventet, dette kommer til å bli et heidundrane år¤¤. På andre siden av bordet var det en annen som tenkte akkurat det samme. 


	3. kap 3

Den nye trioen.  
  
Warning: Slash (DM/HP) i de følgene kapitlene.  
  
"ABCDEFGHIJK" Noen snakker ¤¤abcdefghijk¤¤ Harry tenker. ** abcdefghijk** Snape og Draco tenker ^^ananan^^ andre mindre viktige personer tenker.  
  
Kap 3. Nytt hus.  
  
Måltidet var over, og alle følgte prefekten til Slytherin oppholdsrommet, Harry gikk bakerst så langt unna Draco og gorillaene som mulig. Ingen av Slytherinene snakket til han, og det var vel og bra, for han ønsket ikke å snakke med noen av hans nye skolekamerater. Passordet til oppholdsrommet var Sata som betydde "snake spirit" på egyptisk. Harry synes det var et kult passord, men en ting som var enda bedre var selve oppholdsrommet. Harry kunne ikke tror at han faktisk likte oppholdsrommet til Slytherin bedre enn Griffingdors. Det var mørkt med sølv og grønt interiør, det fantes ingen vinduer og det hele var enkelt og greit elegant. Prefekten sa til Harry at eiendelene hans var allerede tatt opp til det nye soverommet. Rommet var opp til venstre, han skyndte seg opp der, for unngå plagsomme kommentarer.  
  
Når han kom opp til rommet så han at det var nesten helt likt som det han hadde hatt i Griffingdor, utenom at det var grønt og sølv isteden for gult og rød. Det var heller ingen vinduer bare mange speil på veggene, sengen hans var red opp og tingene hans brettet sammen. Harry satt seg ned på sin nye seng, sengetrekket var i silke, svart med sølv kant rundt. Harry ønsket å ligge seg tidlig, han rotet ned i kofferten sin for å finne pyjamas sin, men han kunne ikke finne den.  
  
Han ble avbrutt i lettingen av at døren gikk opp og inn kom Draco, Goyle og Crabb hans nye romkamerater, ¤¤Ah, my roomies!¤¤. " Så Potter, kommet for å be om nåde" Sa Draco, dustene ved has side lo og smilte til hverandre. "Du kan jo tro det, la meg være i fred, jeg er ikke i humør til å føre en normal samtale" Harry gikk bort til kofferten sin igjen, så snudde han seg til Draco " Hvem i all verden har rotet i kofferten min? Jeg kan ikke finne pyjamasen min". Draco smilte gikk bort til Harrys seng og pekte på en pakke som lå oppå dynen. "Her i Slytherin har vi en spesiell ordning, ingen skal ha det bedre enn andre, så alle må ligge i det samme klesplagget. Der ligger det nye klesplagget ditt, åpn pakken da vel!"  
  
Harry så skeptisk fra Draco til Goyle og Crabb, han ristet på hodet og tok til å åpne pakken, ¤¤ Herregud disse folkene er snåle, ingen forskjeller i nattøyet, *hmpf* nei vel¤¤. Han fikk seg et sjokk, inne i pakken lå det flere sett av svarte silkeboksere. "Hva er dette for noe, skal jeg kun sove i dette? Silke er kaldt, jeg liker ikke å ha det mot kroppen, jeg forlanger å ha på meg en skjorte" "Å stakker Potter, liker vi ikke silke, bu hu. Du får gå til Snape og klage da!". Harry gryntet og tok opp en bokser, ikke søren om det var det eneste han skulle sove i, han kom til å fryse i hjel, nei han ville ta på seg en skjorte senere på natten når de andre hadde sovnet. Han ville ikke at noen skulle seg hemmeligheten hans.  
  
Draco, Goyle og Crabb begynte kle av seg for å ta på seg bokserne, Harry hadde aldri trodd at Slytherinene var så "åpne", han selv valgte å skifte på sengen hans med forhengene for. **Å Potter er flau for at vi skal se hans stygge tynne kropp, han har sikkert aldri hatt på seg silke før, vel han bør bli vant til det** tenkte Draco mens han krøp opp i sengen. 


	4. kap 4

Den nye trioen  
  
Warning. Detter er en Slash (D/H) i de følgene kapitlene.  
  
PS, Min kjempe gode, nusselige, kule, besatte venn Sewrina har også hjulpet meg med noen av kapitlene.  
  
Til mine kjære lesere: jeg blir kjempe glad for alle tilbake meldinger, positive eller negative.  
  
Favri the Fisher: tusen takk, skal være flink å oppgradere kapitler, har du noen ønsker om hva som skal skje i fortellingen så si dem til meg så skal jeg vurdere dem.  
  
Kap 4. Ying og Yang.  
  
Neste morning da Harry våknet merket han at han var seint ute. Draco kunne selvfølgelig ikke dy seg, så for å gjøre dagen sin bedre gikk han bort til Harry og spurte "Sovet godt Potter? Du frøs vel ikke i natt siden du greide å smugle på deg en t-skjorte? Du kunne i det minste funnet en som machet. Jeg tror du må ta deg en shopping tur, for her i mitt hus kan du ikke gå rundt i de Griffingdor klærne dine. Snape skal nok få vite om denne lille hendelsen." Harry forbannet det teite smilet som var malt over ansiktet til Draco. "Så du overvåker meg til og med om natten Malfoy? Jeg viste ikke at du var den typen som lå våken og hold øye med hva de andre guttene hadde på seg. Kinky Draco, har mange fetisjer har vi?" Med det gikk Harry inn i dusjen og Draco følte seg som en komplett idiot der han stod og gapte.  
  
Senere da Harry var ferdig å dusje og skulle finne seg noen rene klær innså han at det ikke var en så dum ide å ta seg en shopping tur. De gamle klærne hans begynte å bli altfor små og veldig ut av mote. Han bestemte seg for en svart bukse og en grå V-hals genser. Han skyndte seg så til storhalen for å spise frokost.  
  
Harry var så vant med å gå bort til Griffingdor bordet at det første han gjorde var å gå bort til Hermoine og Ron, men på hans faste plass satt det nå en tidligere Ravenclaw gutt som Hermoine og Ron var veldig opptatt av. Harry møtte blikket deres, men de trengte ikke å si noe, han så alt i øyene deres. Han var ikke velkommen lengre, han var blitt erstattet, vennene hans hadde sviktet han. Og det var jo ikke engang hans feil, det var den forbanna Dumbledork sin skyld, HAN VAR DEN SKYLDIGE!!! Han skulle drepe den dritsekken han hadde ødelagt livet hans. Harry hadde ikke noe annet valg enn å sitte seg ved Slytherin bordet. Igjen satt han seg så lang vekke fra Draco som mulig.  
  
Gjennom hele frokosten lekte Harry med maten, han hadde ikke rørt et eneste bit. Nå som han følte seg så forferdelig sviktet måtte jo selvfølgelig Draco komme bort. "Stakkar, er du lei deg Potter? Skjønner du nå at du gjorde en stor feil ved å avslå mitt tilbud første gangen vi møttes, da ville jeg hjelpe deg å velge riktige venner. Du skulle hørt på meg da, jeg så rett gjennom Granger og Weasel at de var noen falske dritsekker. De var ikke opptatt av deg, men ditt navn og berømthet. De ville selvfølgelig være venner av den Kjente Harry Potter, men nå som du er i Slytherin er du ikke godt nok for dem". Nå forstod Harry at Draco hadde rett. Han skulle akkurat til svare han da han ble avbrutt av Dumbledore som skulle si noe til alle elevene.  
  
"Som dere vet har jeg allerede ved første skoledag sagt at vi skal ha et prosjekt om samarbeid. For å deles opp i mest rettferdige grupper skal alle deles opp i Ying og Yang personer. Dere vet sikkert hva det er, men jeg forklarer det allikevel i tilfelle noen ikke vet. Et par kan ikke fungere hvis det ikke er Ying og Yang. Hvis to helt like ting/personer er sammen så vil det ikke fungerer mellom dem, men hvis det er to forskjellige ting/personer så er de det perfekte par. Har dere forstått det nå?" Alle elevene nikket, men Harry ville helst unngå det stygge trynet til Dumbledore. Så han bare så dumt på han. "Flott at dere forstår. Dette fungerer på samme måte som hus sorteringen bare at dere får en hvit stein i venstre hånd og en svart stein i høyre hånd. Vår kjære McGonagall skal nå rope opp de forskjellige navnene i alfabetisk rekkefølge, deretter vil en og en komme oppe her og får over seg en trylleformel som får personen i transe. Steinene vil så vise oss hva dere er. Lyser steinen hvit er dere Ying, lyser den svart er dere Yang. Etter at dere blir valgt stiller dere dere på hver sin side av salen. En Ying og en Yang fra hvert år er på gruppe sammen".  
  
McGonagall tok frem en stor pergament rull og begynte å rope opp navn. "Granger, Hermoine", Hermoine gikk opp til stolen mens Harry så på henne med avsky. Hun fikk trylleformelen over seg og falt i transe, steinen i den venstre hånden hennes lyste hvit. Hun våknet til og gikk bort til resten av Yingene. Slik fortsatte det, Ron ble Yang, Draco til sin store forskrekkelse ble Ying. Ying var de feminine. Yang var maskuline.  
  
Nå var det Harrys tur, han gikk sakte bort og satte seg på stolen. Han falt inn i transe med følte seg allikevel veldig mye til stede. Han var ganske bevist om det som skjedde rundt han selv om han hadde øyne igjen. Ingen av steinene lyste. McGonagall så bort på Dumbledore og han nikket. Nå tok hun ut den hvite steinen fra hånden til Harry og puttet en svart til i den. Automatisk gikk Harrys hender sammen og et kraftig svart lys fylte rommet. Alle gispet i forskrekkelse. Dette var noe som ikke skjedde ofte, Harry var en meget kraftig Yang som det fantes få av i verden. Kraftig Yang/Ying var personer som fungerte sammen med både Yinger og Yanger. Som sagt gikk ikke to Yinger eller to Yanger sammen, men i kraftig Yangs/Yings tilfelle så gikk det.  
  
¤¤Dette gidder jeg ikke mer. Jeg må vel se helt dust ut her jeg sitter. Jeg er sikkert blitt valgt ut nå¤¤, tenkte Harry. Han reiste seg opp fra stolen og åpnet øynene. Han ble møtt med forundrende blikk. Til og med McGonagalls hake hang ned til knærne hennes. "Hvordan klarte du det? Ingen skal kunne komme seg ut av den transen uten hjelp". Spørsmålet hang i luften, for før Harry fikk svart ropte Dumbledore han opp til seg.  
  
"Hva er det nå, skal du resortere meg inn i Hufflepuffe?" spurte han surt, "Nei nei nei, jeg vil bare få spørre deg om å få se hånd vristene dine." "Hva for?" Harry klemte hendene mot brystet. "Ingenting jeg skal bare sjekke noe." Harry ville ikke vise noe som helst til Dumbledore etter at han hadde sviktet han, men han hadde ikke noe valg. Han trakk opp skjorte ermet og viste hånd vristene til rektoren. Dumbledore studerte dem med nøyaktighet. "Ahh, ja, mmm, ja, ja. Jeg må få be deg om å tenke på noe som gjør deg sint" sa rektoren. "Ja det blir nok en lett sak, takke være deg." Harry tenkte tilbake på resorteringen. Harry hadde et arr på hans venstre håndvrist, det begynte nå å lyse og Dumbledore smilte fornøyd. Harry lurte på hva som foregikk, han hadde hatt det arret på hånden så lenge han husket, og av og til når han var sur eller var i fare lyset det opp. Han hadde også et rart formet arr på ryggen, han viste ikke hvordan han hadde fått disse arrene, men han brydde seg lite om dem, de hadde liksom alltid vært der.  
  
"Harry kan jeg få se på ryggen din, skal bare sjekke noe" Sa Dumbledore og ga tegn til Harry at han skulle ta av seg skjorten. Harry hadde ikke noe å si, han fant ikke på en grunn til å motsi rektoren, men han likte ikke dette, ikke i det hele tatt. Hans hemmelighet ville nå bli oppdaget og foran hele skolen, det var p.g.a det arret han hadde på ryggen at han sov med t-skjorte om natten. Harry snudde seg med ryggen mot Dumbledore og rev av seg skjorten, han kunne kjenne at Dumbledore la en hånd på ryggen hans og strøk lett over arret hans mens mumlet noe til seg selv. Der stod Harry Potter foran hele skolen i bar overkropp, han følte seg som en åpen bok, nå kunne alle se overkroppen hans. ¤¤Thank god eg brukte hele sommeren på å trene, det var jo ikke stort annet å gjøre på hos Dumlingene¤¤. Det så ut som elevene ikke hadde noe imot at Harry stod der og blottet seg, i alle fall ikke jentene, og noen av guttene. Draco var forskrekket **What the fuck, han har mer veltrent kropp enn meg, jeg trodde ikke det var mulig. jeg hadde sett for meg en tynn spinkel kropp, men dette var jo noen helt annet. Han har kanskje mer veltrent kropp enn meg, men han slår ikke min store.... eh.....eh........hånd..... hehehehehe. Faen jeg må trene mer**.  
  
Harry var lei av at alle stod og glodde på han, han spurte Dumbledore over skulderen om han hadde sett det han trengte. Dumbledore nikket og Harry dro på seg skjorten igjen til manges skuffelse. Dumbledore erklærte frokosten for avsluttet og sendt elevene til klassene, men han tok fatt i Harry og spurte om han ikke kunne komme opp på kontoret hans før lunsj. Harry bare nikket og sa han ville komme opp, men det var ikke frivillig. 


	5. kap 5

Den nye trioen  
  
Jeg eier ingenting, ikke en drit, men fantasien min kan ingen ta fra meg, mmmoooohahahahha.  
  
Warning: Dette kommer til å bli en slash (D/H) i senere kapitler  
  
Fauri the Fisher: Tusen takk igjen for din tilbake melding, du er en knupp : )  
  
Vær så snill og si meg hva dere mener, positivt eller nagativt, bare hiv innpå, dere trenger ikke å skrive på norsk en gang, ( for jeg skjønner at vist dere for eksempel er fra Danmark så kan det være litt problematisk å skrive på norsk) Så vær så snill og gi meg tilbake meldinger. Noen ideer til historien? Gi meg en lyd.  
  
Kap 5. ååååå..........Er du seriøs?  
  
Om Harry hadde trodd at denne dagen var fæl så hadde han tatt grundig feil, denne dagen så ut til å bli forferdelig, jordas undergang. Harry hadde en hodepinne på størrelse av Kina og var trøtt som et dovendyr. Episoden ved frokosten så til å jakte han, overalt hvor han gikk hørte han folk som visket om det som hadde skjedd, "Så dere han, han fikk seg ut av transen". "ÅÅÅ han er bare så stilig, jeg hadde aldri trodd han var så veltrent". "Så du hvordan han oppførte seg når han snakket med Dumbledore, han var veldig frekk, han har sannelig forandret seg". "Etter det jeg så i dag så må jeg si at han er en riktig Slytherin". "Hah.. grunnen for at han fikk seg ut av transen var fordi McGonagall ikke hadde gjort den riktig, det er ingenting spesielt med han". "Ååå han er så fin, vet du hva jeg har hørt, jeg har hørt at han har vært sammen med Claudia Shiffer, men han dumpet henne fordi hun ikke var *god nok*". Dette var bare noe av det Harry overhørte de andre snakket om, dette var utrolig, han viste ikke at folk kunne være så dumme, de trodde på alt.  
  
Nå var det siste time, Harry hadde Flyving, men han måtte gå tidlig på grunn av at han skulle i Dumbledore sitt dumme møtte. Og han som likte så godt flyving, det var den beste klassen og de hadde bare flyving en gang i uken. ¤¤Åååå, jeg skal kvele den gamle smillende dritsekken, han er en Baka av demisjoner, han er den største dritsekken i universet. Dumbledork jeg nominerer deg herved til `Den-ultimale-dritsekken-som-går-rundt-på-denne- blå-planeten` prisen¤¤. Øynene til Harry ble kalde som is hver gang han tenkte på rektoren, når dette skjedde ville alle rundt han rygge noen skritt vekk fra han. Når Harry var i slikt humør så var det ikke en god ide å være nærmere enn en meter nær han, som han hadde sagt til Dumbledore for noen dager siden, han kunne ikke holdes ansvarlig for sine handlinger i tiden fremover.  
  
Harry stormet bortover gresset og inn i borgen, han hadde ikke tenkt å drøye tiden, han ville bli ferdig med dette så fort som mulig.  
  
Han stoppet foran døren til Dumbledores kontor, han kunne ikke passordet så han begynte å ramse opp alle godteri sortene han kunne. "Sitron drops, sjokolade frosker, allésmaks bønner" listen bare forsatte, men Harry var ikke av den tollmodige typen i dag. "DUMBLEDORE .....ÅPN DENNE DØREN NÅ MED ENGANG!!!" Skrek Harry så høyt han kunne, alle som stod utenfor klasserommene sine og ventet på lærene sin snudde seg og stirret på han. Harry bare ignorerte dem, til hans store lettelse åpnet døren seg, Harry brukte tiden godt og skyndte seg inn, før han måtte møte blikkene til de andre elevene.  
  
Inne på kontoret: "Vel, vel Harry sitt deg ned er du snill" Dumbledore pekte på en stol til Harry, Harry satt seg ned stirret surt på han. "Harry kan jeg be deg om å ta av deg på overkroppen?" "Hvorfor skulle jeg gjøre det for deg" glefset Harry tilbake. "Nå, nå ta det med ro Harry, jeg skal bare vise deg noe, jeg vet nemlig noe om de merkene du har på håndvristet og ryggen, jeg vil bare fortelle deg om dem" Harry fant seg målbundet, viste Dumbledore noe om merkene hans, men han viste jo ikke engang noe om dem selv, hvordan kunne Dumbledore vite hva de var.  
  
Harry stoppet seg selv, det var ikke en ting som ikke Dumbledore viste om. Harry sukket tungt og blottet ryggen igjen for rektoren. "Ah, ja så vakker de er, vet du hvor du har fått dem fra Harry?". "Nei, jeg vet ikke hvor de kom fra, når jeg fikk dem og hvorfor jeg fikk dem, de dukket bare liksom opp sakte men sikkert". "Ah, ja vil du at jeg skal fortelle deg om dem, jeg kan fylle din usvarte spørsmål?" Harry snudde seg rundt å så opp på rektoren, viste han virkelig noe om dem? "Jada, skyt løs, jeg er klar, fortell meg alt du vet om dem, ikke la de mørke sidene av historien ligge". "Ha, ha du er en morsom gutt, nei det er ingen mørke sider ved historien, det er en veldig hyggelig historie, ganske spesiell faktisk. Du skjønner du er en veldig heldig gutt, for du har mottatt en gave. Vet du hvem Merlin er? Ja selvfølgelig gjør du det, Merlin er jo vår gud, den mektigste trollmannen som har gått rundt på denne jorden. Når han gikk tilbake til sitt himmelrike og forlot vår moderjord, la han igjen noe, han gav halvparten av sine magiske evner vekk til en spesiell trollmann. En person som hadde et rent hjerte, mot, en sterk vilje, flott personlighet, godhet og ville bruke sine evner på den lyse siden, den gode siden, han ville motta hans evner. Denne personen ville bli halv gud, halv trollmann, denne personen kan være hvem som helst, han/hun ville motta gaven når han/hun var klar for oppgaven som halv gud. Men denne personen er ikke hvem som helt Mr. Potter, denne personen er nemlig deg, du er Merlins utvalgte, du er halv gud, halv trollmann. Det er derfor du overlevde angrepet av Voldemort, han kunne ikke drepe deg for du var den utvalgte, du var mektigere enn han. Disse merkene du har på ryggen Harry er merker som vitner på at du er den utvalgte, den du har her på det venstre håndvristet er lys merket, det kan du bruke til kommunisere med Merlin med, vist du ser nærmere på det så seg du at det er formet som en slange som bitter seg selv i halen, det er tegn på udødelighet. Det store du har på ryggen er to vinger som vitner på at du er en gud, men de er mindre en vanlig, noe som tyder på at du er halv gud. Du har kanskje merket det, disse merkene lyser når du er sur eller i fare, slik du demonstrete ved lunsj tidligere i dag. Har du noen spørs mål?" Dumbledore lente seg over skrivebordet.  
  
Harry hadde sittet helt musestille på stolen helt tiden mens Dumbledore forklarte, han kunne ikke tro sine egne øre. ¤¤Hva er jeg liksom halv gud?¤¤ "Åååå......Er du seriøs? Er jeg en gud, er jeg udødelig, kommer jeg aldri til å dø?" "Halv gud, og ja du er udødelig for alle skader og trylleformler, men du kan gå bort vist du ønsker det veldig sterkt. Men da forlater du kun denne jorda, etter du har gått bort vil du komme opp til ditt og Merlins himmelrike og dine magiske evner vil gå videre til en annen trollmann, var det noe annet du lurte på?" "Æh nei, nei, jo du sa noe med kommunisere med Merlin" "Å, ja det slange merke du har på det venstre håndvristet, det kan du bruke til å snakke med Merlin. Alt du gjør er å holde over merket med den andre hånden og konsentrere seg. Så sier du far, far, min far. Du kan ikke snakke med han på vårt vanlige språk, du hører at du snakker vanlig, men du snakker egentlig et unikt språk, et språk kun guder kan, det kalles Meliansk".  
  
"Åå, takk jeg tror det var alt jeg lurte på, Meliansk sa du, ok. Kan jeg gå nå?" "Om litt, jeg nå bare diskutere et par ting med deg. Du skjønner sikkert at jeg må fortelle de andre lærene på skolen om dette, så de kan dekke over deg vist noe, rart, skjer. Jeg må be deg om å ikke gå rundt å snakke om dette, det er noe hemmelig mellom deg og resten av lærene. Vi vil ikke ha mase snakk, og vi vil ikke at avisene skal få vite det, da er det veldig vanskelig for deg å leve et vanlig liv, vist du skjønner hva jeg mener". Harry nikket. "Ja, ja jeg skjønner, jeg skal ligge lavt, kan jeg gå nå?" Harry reiste seg fra stolen og ventet på svar fra Dumbledore. "Ja, du kan gå nå, men vent det er en ting til, fra nå av heter du ikke lengre Mr. Harry James Potter, nå heter du Sir. Harry Merlin James Potter, eller Sir Harry som lærerne kommer til å kalle deg, men det er når vi er alene med deg, du skjønner sikkert at vi ikke kan kalle deg til vanlig, håper ikke du har noe i mot det" "Nei da, selvfølgelig ikke" Harry ristet på hodet og gikk ut av kontoret, det hadde ikke gått opp for han ennå. Han klarte liksom ikke å få seg til å tro at han var halvt gud, Merlins .  
  
Harry følte seg plutselig veldig sulten og skyndte seg ned til storhallen for å få seg noe å spise, han skulle spandere en guddommelig lunsj på seg selv.  
  
Håper dere likte den, vær så snill og gi meg en tilbake melding. Har du noen ideer for historien?? Gi meg en lyd.  
  
Skal være flink å oppgradere kapitlene 


	6. kap 6

Den nye trioen  
  
Jeg eier ingenting, ingenting, sier jeg IKKE EN DRIT,,,,,,,,,,,,, men jeg er ikke sur nei da, ikke i det heletatt, for fantasien min kan de aldri ta fra meg hahahahahahahahahaha ( et slu smil )  
  
WARNING: Dette kommer til å bli en slash i kapitlene som følger, : D PS: Dette er ikke en historie for Hufflepuff og Rarvenclaw elskere, heller ikke de som er forelsket i Hermoine og Ronald, de kommer ikke ut som noen engler i denne historien, hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe ( Et enda sluere smil ) : D  
  
Men tilbake til poenget,,,,,,,,,,,,VÆR SÅ SNILL OG GI MEG TILBAKE MELDINGER. PLEASE, PLEASE. PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE.  
  
Kap 6: obs.......  
  
Harry satt ved enden på Slytherin bordet, han hev innpå med mat, han var så sulten. Maten hadde aldri smak så godt før, kanskje fordi Harry ikke hadde spist skikkelig på en uke nå. Han hadde ikke spist mer en brødskive dagen etter han ble resortert av den gamle bukken. ¤¤For en dritsekk, det er rart ingen andre har sett igjennom hans falske fasade. Vel jeg er vel unik, ja rent guddommelig¤¤.  
  
"Moohahahahahah" Harry lo forseg selv og mange på bordet så rart på han. "Hva er det dere glor på" glefset han til dem. De kvap til og skyndte seg å ligge blikket et annet sted.  
  
Harry forsatte og spise den herlige lunsjen, han skulle akkurat til å ta en slurt fra gresskar saften sin når han kjente en hånd på skulderen sin. Harry så på hånden, rosa lakkete negler, også lot han blikket vandre oppover for å finne ut hvem eieren av hånden var. Eieren var ingen andre ringere enn Pansy, den tidligere Slytherin tøyta. Hun smilte til Harry " Hei Harry, hvordan går det med deg, liker du deg her i Slytherin?". Harry skjøv vekk hånden hennes og svarte i en truende stemme som bare lyste .  
  
"Å hvilken interesser har du for å vite det? Skal du ha nytt sladder til å fortelle dine patetiske venner? Få deg et liv, du er intet annet enn en feit, stygg sladre kjæring! Så gå, stikk bort til Hufflepuff dine. Du har ingenting her å gjøre, du er en Hufflepuff ingenting annet". Harry hadde reist seg i siste delen av og sto nå og stirret rett inn i øynene hennes. Pansy så forskrekket ut, hendene hennes hang slapt ned ved siden av henne og hun så seg rundt etter en redning. Alle stirret på Harry med store øyne. "Jeg , jeg , jeg er så lei meg, jeg mente ikke å, jeg , jeg ......" Draco som satt på andre siden av bordet hadde fått med seg hele samtalen, han hadde sett at Pansy ble blekere og bleker etter hvert som ordene kom ut fra munnen til Harry. Og han var imponert over Harry, han hadde beholdt roen hele tiden, det klarte svært få av dem som hadde fått Pansys beinete, kalde hender på skuldrer klart.  
  
Draco reiste seg opp og gikk bort til , øynene til dem i salen gikk fra Harry og Pansy til Draco ^^Å nei nå blir det bråk, Draco var jo sammen med Pansy før, han kommer til å knuse tryne til Harry^^.  
  
Men til alles store overraskelse så stilte ikke Draco seg ved Pansys siden, men ved Harrys. Han så opp på Harry (Harry var 7 cm høyere enn Draco, han hadde vokst mye gjennom sommeren) smilte et lurt blikk og vende seg mot Pansy. "Hva gjør du forsatt her Pansy? Hørte du ikke at Potter sa at du skulle rykke og reise?" Pansy var i sjokk, Draco hennes eks, forsvarte sin fiende isteden for henne. "Men, men" stammet hun ut. "Ikke men meg vesla, stikk, du hører ikke til her lengre, du er en Hufflepuff. Og du har ingen rett for å plage mine med Slytheriner, nå sjo, gå tilbake til dine Hufflepuff venner". Pansy så fra Draco til Harry, ansiktet hans var utrykkløs, men innvendig var han et stort spørsmålstegn. Pansy gav fra seg et klynk og skyndte seg bort til Hufflepuff bordet. Storhallen var musestille, ingen rørte seg, unntatt Crabb og Goyle som aldri stoppet å spise om taket hadde falt ned. Draco nikket til Harry og gikk tilbake til plassen sin på andre siden av bordet, Harry satt seg ned og forsatt å spise som om ingenting hadde hent. Men bak fasaden på begge guttene var det mange usvarte spørsmål.  
  
Etter lunsj hadde Slytherinene dobbel Potions. Harry var tidlig ute og satte seg lengst bakerst ved en skyggelagt pult. Han trodde lite på at bare fordi han var en Slytherin nå så ville Snape behandle han noe bedre. Snape hadde aldri likt Harry, og Harry trodde ikke han ville gjøre det nå heller, tvert imot. Resten av klassen begynte og komme ¤¤Flott vi har dobbel time med Griffingdor, Longbottom kommer til å sprenge oss i stykker og jeg må være i samme rom som de så kalte vennene min Herr og fru Falsk, det perfekte paret. Men stakker ungene deres, de kommer til å se helt forjævelige ut, rødt bustete hår og store potet neser. And speak of the Devil¤¤. Og der kom de hånd i hånd inn igjennom døren, smilende, men smilene forsvant fort når de møtte Harrys drepende blikk.  
  
Draco satt to pulter foran Harry sammen med gorillaene sine, døren slo opp og Snape stormet inn, som vanlig kled i svart og bare svart. Snape stilte seg foran Longbottom sin pult og bøyde seg ned til han "Skal vi prøve å ikke sprenge hele rommet i dag Longbottom, tror du at du kan klare det?" Snape snudde seg og gikk vekk fra han før han rakk å svare. Han forklarte hvilken potion de skulle lage og delte ut ingrediensene, hele tiden tok Snape poeng fra Griffingdorene, Harry smilte for seg selv og var høyst takknemlig for at Snape ikke plagde han mer.  
  
Harry fulgte ikke så mye med i timen, potionen var enkel og han ble fort ferdig med den, nå forklarte Snape hva den skulle brukes til. Harry fant leksjonen hans høyst kjedelig og konsentrerte seg mest om det høyre håndledet sitt, merket han hadde der og det Dumbledore hadde sagt til han. Harry strøk høyre tommel over merket i sirkler, det var en herlig følelse, han lot høyre pekefinger gå langs slangen, frem og tilbake. Harry hadde sittet slik i noen minutter, han hørte ikke at noen hadde rop navnet hans x antall ganger. Før han viste det sto Snape foran han med is i blikk. "Mr. Potter jeg kan ikke forstå at håndledet ditt er så mye mer inntresant enn mine timer, du må ikke tror at fordi du har byttet hus så betyr det at du han ta den friheten til å ikke følge med. Vil du dele med oss hva som tar din oppmerksomhet vekk fra forelesningen?" Harry forble stille og strammet musklene. "Nei vel, jeg får gjøre det selv da!" Snape grep etter hånden til Harry, men Harry var allerede oppreist, han holdt hardt rundt håndledet sitt og passet på at ingen så merket hans. "Professor, jeg tror ikke det er en så god ide" Alle i rommet hadde stoppet med alt de gjorde på og så på hendelsen som tok sted ^^Hva er det han skjuler, hva er det som han er redd for at vi skal se?^^ "Det er ikke en god ide sier du, må jeg spørre hvorfor det ikke er en god ide?" Snape så litt sur ut i øyeblikket, han var ikke vant med at eleven sa imot. "Vel, du vil kanskje snakke med Professor Dumbledore før du gjør noe drastisk, jeg vil tro at vist du får det som du vil nå så vil du angre på det senere etter lærermøtte i dag".  
  
Snape så undrene på Harry, Harry prøvde å stirre inn i øynene til Snape slik at Snape kunne lese dem. Snape forsto hintet og snudde seg rundt mot klassen som kvap p.g.a. hans forte bevegelse "Hva stirrer dere på, timen er slutt, forlatt mitt klasserom øyeblikkelig". Han var skarp om tonene.  
  
Dobbel Potion var den siste timen for dagen, nå møttes alle før middag om en time, det var masse tid å spre et ferskt rykte. Hendelsen i Potions var blitt kjent over hele skolen, alle snakket om det. Rykte sa at Harry Potter hadde et dark mark, han hadde skiftet siden han var blitt en Death Eather, det var derfor han hadde blitt plassert i Slytherin.  
  
Harry hadde søk tilflukt i et gammelt klasserom, han hadde ikke hørt rykte, men han viste at det kom til å bli et fælt rykte om han etter dagens hendelse, ingen andre enn han og Dumbledore viste hva han skjulte. Han hadde heldigvis fått Snape til å ligge saken på hyllen til han hadde snakket til Dumbledore, han ville ikke angre på det. Sannheten om Harry måtte aldri komme fram, i hvert fall ikke ennå.  
  
Harry hadde sittet inne i klasserommet lengre enn hadde trodd, nå var det middagstid, og Harry måte møtte opp. Dumbledore ville at han skulle oppføre seg som om ingenting var galt, uansett var han sulten.  
  
Draco hadde gått rundt i en time og prøvd og funnet Harry uten hel, han ville snakke med han, finne ut hva som var sant. Draco trodde ikke på ryktene om at Harry var som faren hans, det kunne han bare ikke være, han var ikke slik som han, eller var han det? Spørsmålene forsatte og poppe opp, han ble gal han måtte finne det ut. Han ville ikke at Harry skulle være en Death Eather, han ville at Harry skulle være den uskyldige Harry Potter som han alltid hadde vært, men han ville selvfølgelig innrømme det ovenfor seg selv.  
  
Ron, Hermoine og alle andre på skolen hadde ingen problemer med å tro at Harry hadde skiftet side. Vist du hadde fulgt med på Harry den siste kunne du merke at han hadde forandret seg, og det var ikke mange som mente at han hadde forandret seg positivt. Han var blitt så hissig og bitter, men det var jo ikke rart alle hans hadde vendt ryggen til han egter han hadde blitt resortet til Slytherin huset hvor hans rival og fiende holdt til.  
  
Harry åpnet døren til klasserommet forsiktig, det var ingen utenfor. Han listet seg ned til storhallen, han var sent ute, alle hadde gått inn for å spise, han var den siste.  
  
-------TBC..---------  
  
Håper dere likte den, følg med i neste kapitel. Ja og VÆR SÅ SNILL OG GI MEG TILBAKE MELDINGER, og ideer til historien. 


	7. kap 7

Den nye trioen.  
  
Jeg eier ingenting, nada, nothing,  
  
Warning: Slash (DM/HP) men ikke ennå  
  
Takk til de som har gitt meg tilbake meldinger;  
  
Favri the Fisher og henriette. Jeg skal vurdere ideene deres.  
  
Kap 7. Merket.  
  
Harry sto utenfor storhallen, han tok et dypt pust og skubbet de store eike dørene opp og gikk inn. Hele hallen ble stille, alle satt som forsteinet og stirret på Harry, som følte seg mildt sagt ukomfortabel. Han så seg rundt, alle øynene var klistret på han. ¤¤Wow dette klarte du godt WONDERBOY, du kunne ikke ha kommet litt før da. Ikke gjøre en stor entre langt etter måltidet har begynt, og du er den alle snakker om?¤¤ Harry rettet seg opp, han ville ikke se ut som han var redd eller flau. Han gikk med rolige skritt bort ti Slytherin bordet, men han måtte gå gjennom hele hallen for Draco satt på bord enden nærmest døren. Når Harry gikk forbi Draco så så han opp på han, Draco så undrene på han, men ikke skuffet eller anklagene som alle andre gjorde, det var en utrolig lettelse. Harry satt seg ned og begynte å spise som om ingenting hadde skjedd, det begynte å bli en vane nå. Alle fulgte med han, men i all hemmelighet, de kunne se opp fra maten sin i to sekunder å så med igjen. Harry passet på å skjule merket sitt, det var det alle ville se og han passet på at ingen fikk se det. Harry likte ikke denne følelsen så han gikk fra storhallen så fort som mulig, blikkene fulgte han mens han gikk ut av hallen. Og med en gang dørene var gått igjen brøt det ut en voldsom visking ^^Var det noen som så merket hans? Han oppførte seg som ingenting hadde hent, vist ryktene ikke var sanne så hadde han stått fram og vist oss at han ikke hadde noe Dark Mark. Han holdt foran merket slik at ingen skulle se det, jeg kan ikke tro at Harry Potter har gått over til He-who-must-not-be-named^^. Dette var noen av det som ble diskutert i hallen. Snape ville bryte inn, men Dumbledore avbrøt han, han gav beskjed til alle lærerne at de skulle møte til lærermøtte etter måltidet var over. Snape husket Harrys ord fra Potions timen "Du vil kanskje snakke med professor Dumbledore før du gjør noe drastisk, jeg vil tro at vist du får det som du vil nå så vil du angre på det senere etter lærermøte i dag" Hva var det han skjulte?  
  
Harry gikk direkte opp til Slytherins oppholdsrom, det han ikke viste var at noen fulgte etter han. En som søkte svar på sine mange spørsmål.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
"Sitt dere ned, sitt dere ned" beordret Dumbledore, alle lærerne satt seg til rette i stoler og sofaer. Snape satt seg i stol, en skoggrønn skinn stol som sto plassert i et mørkt hjørne av rommet, der kunne han sitte og høre på hva som ble sagt uten at andre folk kunne se ansiktsutrykkende hans. "Som dere sikkert har hørt så går det et rykte rundt på skolen om unge Harry potter, dette ryktet er halvveis sant". Mangen av lærerne ble urolig og så på rektoren spørrende. "Men, men det er ikke noe gale, Mr. Potter har som sagt et merke på sitt venstre håndledd, men det er ikke et Dark Mark, det er det rake motsatte. Harry har mottatt en gave, en unik gave, en gave han ikke kan si imot" Sa Dumbledore triumferende, men alle så ut som store spørsmålstegn. "Jeg forstår ikke" sa McGonagall, Dumbledore nikket til henne og smilte. "Jeg skal forklare; Vår kjære Merlin har forlatt jorden, men ikke helt. Når Merlin som er vår gud skulle fare opp til sitt himmelrike så la han noe av seg selv igjen her på jorden. Når han skulle halvparten av hans magiske evner bli overført til en annen trollmann som var verdig oppgaven som fulgte, og denne trollmannen er vår egen Mr. Harry Potter. Han er blitt halv gud, han har fått to merker som vitner til dette, det ene merket har han som sagt på hånden og det andre har han på ryggen oppe ved skuldrene. Jeg oppdaget det når Harry Potter klarte og få seg ut av transen på egenhånd, det er en del av evnene han har fått, slike trylleformler som fungerer helt greit på andre virker ikke på han, derfor kunne han bare våkne opp fra transen når han ville. Du kunne f.eks. hive en bodybind på han og han ville ikke bli påvirket. Dette er noe helt spesielt vi er vitne til, og vi må beskytte gutten fra pressen, vist dette kommer ut så vil han ikke ha muligheter å leve et naturlig liv. Han kommer til å bli forfulgt av pressen og media og han kommer aldri til å kunne få seg en jobb noe sted. Så dere skjønner vi må holde dette en hemmelighet, jeg foreslår at vi holder oss til ryktene om at han har et Dark Mark. Det er mye bedre at folk tror det, uansett vil ikke alle tro på det for vi vil ikke støtte kommentaren og merket han vil aldri bli vist. Vi kan binde en bandasje over det for å skjule det, ja og det er en liten detalj igjen. Harry kan snakke med Merlin gjennom hans merke på armen, og det vil si at han kan spørre Merlin om råd på hvordan vinne over den mørke siden, men jeg må også spørre dere om å holde et øye med gutten, jeg vil ikke at han skal bruke denne evnen i offentligheten, det vil bare skape mer spørsmål. Er det noe dere lurer på?" Spurte Dumbledore, ingen av lærerne sa noe. "Vel, da kan dere gå, ha en fin dag" de reiste deg opp og gikk ut at lærerværelset, ingen sa noe de var mildt sagt i sjokk.  
  
Harry sto foran døren til Slytherin rommet og sa "Sata" døren gled opp og han gikk inn, det var ingen der og Harry var lettet. Han dumpet ned i en stor myk, skoggrønn skinn stol foran peisen, peisen varmet og Harry følte seg døsig, han lukket øynene bare for å slappe av i noen minutter, men sovnet etter vært. Han hørte ikke at døren gikk opp og inn kom forfølgeren hans. 


	8. kap 8

Den nye trioen.  
  
Kap 8: Forfølgeren.  
  
Harry lå og sov da Draco kom inn (for dere som ikke har fått det med dere så er Draco her den som fulgte etter Harry i 7 kap), dette ville Draco utnytte og snek seg stille bort til hvor Harry lå for å se på armen hans, hadde han virkelig et dark merke på hånden? Draco lente seg over Harry for å se bedre, **Svarte, han ligger på hånden, nå kan jeg ikke se noe ting**. Draco gikk rundt sofaen og prøvd å drage vekk hånden til Harry fra underkroppen hans, men det var lettere sagt enn gjort. **Å, kom igjen da, flytt på deg din hval, la meg se hånden din** Draco ble så sint at han slet hardt i hånden og Harry begynte og våkne til. **OH SHIT, fuck, bugger, steike, svarte, flott levert Blondi, nå våkner han, Baka** sa Draco til seg selv mens har rygget vekk fra hvor Harry lå. Harry gjespet høyt og strakk seg, men kun med den ene armen, den uten merke selvfølgelig til Dracos frustrasjon, som satt i en stol ved side av og fulgte med.  
  
Da Harry så at Draco satt i stolen ved siden av, hoppet han straks opp og så bort på han. "Hva er det du vil Malfoy, har du kommet her for å se om du kunne få et glimt av armen min eller har du bare kommet her for å se meg sove og fundert over forskjellige måter det hadde vært gøy å drite meg ut på?" spurte Harry sarkastisk. Draco ble faktisk imponert over Harry. "Har du begynt å synge min sang nå Potter, du vet jo at sarkasme er mitt språk, men ikke gled deg, jeg kom ikke her p.g.a. deg, jeg ville bare hvile meg" svarte Draco tilbake. Det var selvfølgelig en løgn, men Draco var ganske flink å lyve så han trodde ikke Harry ville gjennomskue han. "Å, du skulle bare hvile deg altså, men hvorfor gikk du ikke opp i den behagelige sengen din og hvilte deg der da?" spurte Harry tilbake. **Obs fanget i et hjørne**, men Draco hadde alltid råd, "Det er ikke så behagelig der oppe som det er her, her er det varmt p.g.a. peisen, der oppe er det kald, derfor la jeg meg her".  
  
"Er det ditt endelige svar?" spurte Harry smilende, ¤Lalalala, Malfoy er tatt på fersk gjerning, Malfoy er tatt på fersk gjerning¤¤. Draco så rart på han og følte seg forvirret, **WTF**. "Ja vel, men det ser ikke ut som du har lukket øynene dine et sekund, for det ligger en haug med bøker bak deg i stolen og vist du i det hele tatt hadde lagt deg ned for å hvile deg så hadde du vel tatt vekk bøkene, det er ikke så behagelig å ligge på harde bøker nå er det vel?" sa Harry triumferende. ¤¤Mooohhahahahah¤¤, **Oh fuck, han er god, ikke rart han havnet her i mitt hus**. "Du må slutte å stikke nesen din inn i andres saker Potter, det er ikke bra for deg" svarte Draco surt tilbake og gikk ut av oppholdsrommet. Harry satt igjen og små lo, pupillene til Draco hadde utvidet seg da Harry nevnte bøkene som lå bak han, det var et verdifullt øyeblikk. ¤¤Bullseye¤¤.  
  
Harry gikk til sengs tidlig den kvelden, men han sov ikke, han kunne ikke risikere at Draco, Crabb eller Goyle kom bort til ham når han sov og så på armen hans, da ville hele skolen snart få vite hva han bar på hånden. Det hadde ikke vært lett og fått seg ut av den klemmen, han kunne høre de fæle spørsmålene foran seg; Hvordan fikk du det? Når fikk du det? Er du den eneste som har det? Gjør det vondt? Hvorfor har du ikke fortalt det til noen, jeg hadde sagt det med engang om jeg hadde blitt beskyldt for å være en Death Eather, du kunne ha havnet i fengsel, folk hadde fått hjertestans om ryktene om at du var Death Eather kom utenfor skolen? Ja Harry kunne bare forestille seg alle de irriterende spørsmålene. Han måtte ha sagt det samme om og om igjen, eller kanskje bare skulle ha sagt; ingen kommentar, ingen kommentar. Nei da hadde hvertfall folk blitt nysgjerrige.  
  
Neste dag hadde det vært tidenes verste lunsj, alle glodde på han, men ingen torde heldigvis og komme bort, unntatt Draco, Crabb og Goyle da. De prøvde å få han til å vise dem hånden; "Kom igjen Potter, du er jo i Slytherin nå, vi er dine huskammerater, du bør i hvert fall vise det til oss" sa Draco. "Sorry, men jeg hadde heller vist hånden min til Snape enn til dere, jeg kjenner dere, kan ikke holde på en hemmelighet om det sto på deres mors liv" svarte Harry tilbake uten å se på dem, han konsentrerte seg heller om maten som var foran han. Harry ventet å høre Dracos stemme, men ble en smule overrasket når han hørte en annen stemme bak seg, en mye mørkere og rolig stemme, dødelig rolig iblant. "Så du har lyst å vise meg hånden din Mr. Potter? Det er en veldig ære, men jeg tror det er best om du ikke viser den til noen, ikke engang til meg, jeg er redd det ville skape stor frykt" sa Snape smilende, vel det var ikke helt et smil, Snape har aldri lært se kunsten å smile, men det var et type smil, et Snape smil, det vil si at munnviken hans flytter på seg omtrent 1,5 med mer mot nord. Harry følte seg nødt til å snu seg rundt nå for å snakke med sin Potion professor, uansett så hadde hele hallen stoppet å spise for å få med seg hva som foregikk borte ved det normalt nokså stille Slytherin bordet. ¤¤Drittsekk¤¤, tenkte Harry, ¤¤han prøver å få dette til å se alvorlig ut. Han vet utmerket godt hva jeg har på armen, det var derfor jeg sa at jeg kunne vise det til han, men nei da han må lage en scene. Fuckings Dramaqueen¤¤. "Utmerket valg professor, utmerket, men tilbake til alvoret, jeg gjør selvfølgelig alt for deg Professor Snape og vil følge ditt råd, så vist noen spør meg om jeg kan vise hånden min til dem så skal jeg si at du Mr Severus Snape har forbytt meg å gjøre det. Det er veldig dumt ja, men jeg skal følge dine ord, har lagret dem til Harddiscen, så ikke vær redd du kommer ikke til å trenge å påminne meg" Harry så med glede `smilet` til Snape sigge nedover og ansiktet hans var blitt til et steinansikt, dette var et veldig minnerikt syn og Harry hadde vanskeligheter for å holde masken så han snudde seg rund igjen og begynte å tygge på brødskiven sin. Det var en slik stund du kunne ønske du hadde et kamera.  
  
Alt Snape gjorde, var å ligge hånden på Harrys venstre skulder og klemme hardt, "Ikke prøv deg Potter". Harry følte seg i det muntre hjørnet så han snudde seg tilbake og sa med lav rolig stemme, så bare Snape kunne høre "Husk professor, det er Sir. Harry Merlin James Potter, ikke Potter med en spydig tone, men blir navnet for langt eller for vanskelig for deg så kan du alltids kalle meg Sir Potter eller bare Sir ". Med det reiset Harry seg opp, forsatt under Snapes trykk på skulderen, bukket til Snape og gikk fram til lærerbordet.  
  
Harry gikk fra den sjokkerte Snape og opp til Dumbledore, han skulle tivinge den gamle skrullingen til å finne noe til han som han kunne dekke det fordømte merket med. Dette merket hadde begynt å bli en byrde og Harry ville bevise til omverden at han ikke hadde skiftet side og var blitt en maskot for gamle Voldi. Men han kunne jo ikke blotte armen med det teite merket der, så han måtte på en eller annen måtte finne noe å dekke det med. Det tok litt overtallig til å litt pressing av vett inni den råtne hjernen til Dumbledore før han fikk han til å gjøre noe. Dumbledore fant først fram en bandasje som Harry kunne binne rundt merket, men Harry fikk han til å innse at det kanskje ble litt for åpenlyst at han skjulte noe. Det var jo ikke som om han kunne si at han hadde kutt der for det betydde kun at han hadde prøvd og drept seg eller noen andre hadde det. Etter en god time fant de til slutt en trylleformel som dekket arr, det virket og merket ble usynelig, men det lyst uheldigvis igjennom når merket lyste. Det vil si når han er enten sur eller i fare, men det var ikke så ofte, ok han var ofte sur, men han var ikke så ofte i fare, så lenge Voldi hold seg vekke så skulle dette gå bra. Harry måtte gjøre denne trylleformelen på seg selv hver dag om morningen, den var ikke vanskelig så den var lett og lære. Harry spurte om han ikke kunne ta formelen på merket bak på ryggen også, men Dumbledore sa at han kunne risikere at Merlin ble fornermet så han burde la det være. Men Harry bestemte seg for å gjøre det likevel, han kunne jo ikke forsett og ligge med skjorte. Og når han skiftet klær eller dusjet hva skulle han gjøre da? Nei han måtte skjule det også, det er ikke så normalt å ha et stort arr på ryggen som er formet som vinger som du ikke kan bortforklare.  
  
Harry var nærmest overlykkelig resten av dagen, nå trengte han ikke å holde seg på hånden lengre og det var en stor lettelse for han. Folk som gikk forbi han stilte med engang blikket på armen hans, men de så ingenting. Noen trodde at det med Dark merket var bare tull, for nå hadde de sett med egne øyne at Harry ikke hadde noe merke på armen. Men det var noen som var overbevist på at han var skrifte side og spurte han hvor han hadde gjort av det, Harry bare svarte "Jeg forstår ikke hva du snakker om, kanskje du begynner å hallusinere du bør kanskje ta deg en tur opp til sykestuen, for se jeg har ikke noe Dark mark" så viste han armen sin til dem. Men uansett om han kunne bevise at han ikke hadde noe merke så var det folk som ikke likte eller stolte på han lengre, Griffingdorene var dominerende på dette.  
  
Harry var akkurat ferdig med dobbel spådoms time, der han fikk vite at han kom til å dø i løpet av neste uke, at han ville komme utfor en fæl ulykke, bli lam og at han kom til å bli drept av sine nærmest. Harry bare lo av dette og spurte om han ikke kom til å bli spist av et sjømonster og få et tredje bein som en flott bonus, hele klassen lo av dette også Ravenclawene som de hadde time med. Harry følte seg ikke så verst, livet kom til å bli mye lettere med denne nye gjemme formelen. 


	9. kap 9

Kap 9: Tankeleser.  
  
¤¤Harry tenker¤¤ **Severus og Draco tenker** ^^Andre mindre viktigere personer tenker^^ "Alle når de snakker"  
  
Det var fredag formiddag, Harry gikk ned til Slytherin oppholdsrommet, han var den eneste som gikk inn, alle andre var på vei opp til storsalen for middag. Pansy målte han opp og ned og strippet han med øynene, Harry følte seg som en liten kanin foran et rovdyr (Pansy). Han prøvde å ignorere henne og gikk fort opp til soveværelsene, han så at hun fulgte etter, men Harry klarte og komme seg inn i rommet og slengte døren i fjeset hennes før noe drastisk skjedde. Alt han hørte fra utsiden var Pansy som stønnet og ropte etter han "Homo". Harry pustet lettet ut etter å ha unnsluppet den fæle Pansy, men gleden varte ikke lenge for bak han sto en velkjent person, vår elskede Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hallo Potter, så du løper vekk fra Pansy, jeg som trodde hun var akkurat din type, eller svinger du den andre veien slik som Pansy beskyldte deg for?" Draco hadde kommet helt opp i fjeset til Harry nå, han smilte bredt. "Ja, nei og nei" var alt Harry sa og gikk bort til sengen sin. "Hva var det for et svar, klarer du ikke ha en vanlig samtale, og jeg som trodde Granger hadde lært deg noe" sa Draco, igjen sto han nær Harry. Harry snudde seg rundt og stirret surt på han "Ja, jeg løp vekk fra Pansy. Nei hun er ikke min type og nei jeg svinger ikke den andre veien. Nå kunne du være så vennlig å få deg ut av tryne mitt? Jeg skal gå opp til storsalen for å få meg litt mat, hva du vil dritter jeg i. Forresten skulle ikke du vært med gorillaene dine, du vet det er farlig for lille deg å streife omkring i et stort skummelt slott helt alene, du kunne bli skadet, og det hadde jo vært forferdelig dumt" Med det gikk Harry ut av døren og Draco fulgte snart etter. "Hey Potter vent" Draco grep tak i skulderen til Harry og snudde han rundt, Harry bare så sløvt på han. "Du er i Slytherin nå og du er tilfeldigvis i mitt soveværelse, så du må følge vise regler, mine regler" Harry smilte for seg selv og ristet på hode, "Vel du får fortelle meg reglene dine ments vi går til storhallen, jeg er sulten og akter ikke å miste dette måltidet p.g.a. deg" Draco nikket " Jeg kan tolerere det, skal vi går?" Draco viste med hånden at de skulle gå ut døren.  
  
Harry og Draco gikk opp til storhallen sammen og diskuterte ivrig, Harry lo til og med i ny og ne, men det var p.g.a. Dracos dumme regler. Det var litt av syn å se de gamle erkefiendene gå sammen og snakke, og mange snudde seg etter dem, dette var en once in a life time experience. For noen var dette ikke så rart det var mange som hadde skiftet menig om Harry etter at han ble en Slytherin og hemmeligheten hans om at han hadde lurt valghatten kom fram. Harry og Draco likte faktisk hverandres selskap, men det ville de aldri innrømme, ikke for hverandre og ikke for seg selv. Da de kom inn til storhallen hadde Draco bare kommet halvveis med sine regler som Harry skulle lære for hånd, så de satt sammen ved bordet også slik at Draco kunne fortelle resten av sine regler. Borte ved Griffingdor bordet satt alle og fulgte med Harry og Draco, la oss bare si at de ikke synes så mye om Harry mer.  
  
"Ok, regel nr 8 er; når du er en Slytherin så må du han smak for klær, flotte, elegante og eksklusive klær, skjønner du? Så når jeg ser på dine klær som du har på deg nå så kommer jeg til den konklusjonen at jeg må ta deg med på en shopping tur. Jeg vil ikke sende deg alene du kunne ikke sett forskjell på Royal og Marine blå, jeg kunne selvfølgelig sendt en annen Slytherin med deg, men jeg tror ikke jeg kan stole på dem, de kunne finne på å kjøpe Neon fargede klær til deg bare for å være morsom, og jeg vil ikke finne deg iført en Neon grønn genser med glitter kanter, det ville være et mareritt" forklarte Draco ivrig og viftet med armene. "Ok, men hva svarte er forskjellen mellom Royal og Marine blått, og forresten hva er Neon grønn?" Sa Harry spørrende. Draco slo han i skulderen og ristet på hode, "Du er håpløs Harry Potter, virkelig håpløs, jeg skal aldri la deg shoppe klær alene så lenge du er i mitt hus". "Der begynner du med det mitt hus greiene dine igjen" sa Harry "Det er mitt hus, jeg er den perfekte Slytherin vil du ikke si?". "Jo, jo du er en sann Slytherin" sa Harry ments han hev på mer mat på fattet sitt. "Og nå som du følger mine regler og får øvd deg litt så kan du også bli det også" sa Draco ments han stjal mat fra Harry. "Og med litt øving kan du bli en brukbar Seeker" sa Harry med munnen full. "Haha veldig festelig Potter, veldig festelig"  
  
Draco og Harry gikk sammen ned til oppholdsrommet, Draco forsatte å snakke om reglene hans, Harry bare smilte og nikket. De ble enig om at Harry skulle kalle Slytherinene etter fornavnene deres, utenom Grabb og Goyle de likte ikke sine fornavn og du kunne risikere å få en knyttneve i fjeset om du kalte dem etter fornavnene. Om Harry hadde noen venner fra de andre husene så skulle Draco kale dem etter deres fornavn, men Harry hadde ikke noen venner i de andre husene akkurat nå, han hadde noen bekjente men de trengte ikke Draco være human mot. Griffingdorene, Harrys gamle venner kunne Draco kale hva han ville, Harry selv fant seg selv kale dem etter etternavnene i blant. Han kalte til og med Ron for Weasel og Hermoine for Mudblood noen ganger, men ikke høyt. Men det mest viktige og rare for dem var at de avtalte å kale hverandre for Harry og Draco, men når de gikk i tottene på hverandre som var ganske ofte så sa de Malfoy, Potter, Ferret og Scar-face. Du kan si at de ble en slags form for venner om du kan kale det det i det hele tatt. Harry hadde det bra i Slytherin han ble kjent med mange av husmedlemme hans, noe han aldri hadde trodd var mulig, men de var faktisk greie. Neste uke avtalte Draco, Harry og Blaise at de skulle reise til Hogmead for å kjøpe en helt ny garderobe til Harry.  
  
Harry gikk opp til storhallen for en tidlig frokost, Draco kom senere, han skulle dusje først så ordne håret sitt som tok, la oss bare si en god stund, så Harry orket ikke å vente på han. Harry satt sammen med Blaise og noen andre Slytheriner og diskuterte hvem den mest patetiske eleven på Hogwarts var, Longbottom var en klar vinner. "Han klarer ingenting, han kunne ikke klart å koke en vanlig middags suppe engang. Vist jeg var Snape så hadde jeg ikke latt han inn i klasserommet mitt engang, han ødelegger alltid noe" Sa Blaise oppgitt, alle klokk lo, Harry brøt inn og fortalte sin historie. " Ok, ok hør her" alle snudde seg for å se på han. " En gang når jeg, Granger og Weasel fyren skulle ut om natten for å finne noe så sto han der og skulle stoppe oss slik at vi ikke gikk ut og mistet flere poeng for Griffing, du kan jo gjette hvordan det gikk. Granger fyrte en hel kroppsbinding på han og han falt mot gulvet som en stein, du skulle ha sett tryne hans, det var skrevet hjelp i pannen på han. De fant han ikke før dagen etter og da hadde han pisset på seg for han var på vei til toalettet da han så oss på vei ut!" Alle som hadde lyttet til Harry så på hverandre og begynte og styrt le, hele hallen snudde seg rundt og så at Slytherinene hadde puste vansker for de lo så mye. Dette var ikke et vanlig syn, Slytherinene pleide vanligvis ikke å smile engang, men nå hadde jo de fått storsjarmøren Harry Potter på laget. Alle var glade for at Slytherinene var i så godt humør, det lettet stevningen, alle utenom Snape **Jeg liker ikke dette, ikke i det hele tatt, han skulle ikke ha vært på talefot med Slytherinene, han er jo den perfekte Griffingdoren, så hvorfor kommer han så godt overens med de slemme Slytherinene da? Dette er ikke bra, ikke bra i det hele tatt, det virker som vår kjære Harry Potter har flere personligheter, lurer på hva annet han skjuler** tenkte Snape ments han satt og fulgte med Harry med Hauke øyne.  
  
"Så var det den gangen han ble halt opp etter ørene av noen feer og ble hengt oppi lysekronen og komme seg ikke ned. Han så så dum ut, `Hvorfor er det alltid meg?` sa han, jeg hadde vanskeligheter for å ikke ligge meg ned på gulvet å le ræven av meg" Harry serverte dem enda en historie rett etter de hadde klart og fått igjen pusten etter den andre historien. "STOPP, stopp, du dreper oss her" skrekk de. "Ok, ok la oss bare spise, jeg har ikke fått i meg noe mat" sa Harry og begynte å spise.  
  
Men han ble forstyrt av en stemme, han så seg rundt, det var ingen på Slytherin bordet, han tenkte seg om og viste med en gang hva den stemmen var. Det var noen som satt her i storhallen å tenke på han, han kunne høre den som tenkte si ^^Å han er så teit, tror han kan plutselig forandre seg, hvem tror han han er? So what om han er the-boy-who-fucking-lived han er en frik det er det han er, en frik!^^ Harry viste hvorfor han hørte dette, han hadde oppdaget denne nye evnen på den siste bursdagen sin, Harry kunne gå inni en annen persons tanker, han kunne høre hva de tenkte og snakke med dem inne i hodene deres. Dette var en veldig praktisk evne og han aktet og bruke den.  
  
Harry så se rundt for å finn ut hvem disse tankene hørte til, øynene han stanset på en sjetteklasse Ravenclaw. ^^Fucking Potter^^ tenkte fyren, Harry slo til, ¤¤Hallo Goodweil¤¤ sa han, Goodweil var navnet hans, Harry hadde kommet i krangel med han før og hadde lært seg navnet. ^^Hva, hvem, hallo hva foregår?^^ stammet Goodweil. Harry smilte for seg selv, han viste at når han snakket igjennom tanker så kunne ingen kjenne han igjen på stemmen. ¤¤ Å, er vi litt redd, redd for at du har blitt gal Goodweil? Vel du er ikke gal, det faktisk en stemme som snakker til deg inne i hodet ditt, jeg akter ikke si hvem jeg er, men jeg kan si at jeg er inne på skolen din, jeg ser faktisk på deg akkurat nå, du har på deg en blå bukse, ganske stygg er den også og en grå høyhalset genser, ja og nå begynte du akkurat og bitte negler, det må du slutte med det ser bare dumt ut, det er bare pingler som biter negler¤¤ Sa Harrys stemme inni hodet til den nå svært nervøse Goodweil. ^^H..h.va er d..d..de.t du vi..i..il?^^ tenkte Goodweil tilbake som svar. Harry storkoste seg, dette var veldig underholdene. ¤¤ Å, jeg kunne ikke for å høre du si noe om en viss Harry Potter og det likte jeg ikke så godt¤¤. ^^Jeg.. jeg. Jeg mente det ikke unnskyld^^. ¤¤En unnskylding fra deg er ikke verdt noe¤¤. ^^^Jo. Jo jeg kan gå bort til han og si unnskyld til han nå, foran alle sammen, vær så snill la meg gjøre det^^. Harry holdt på å knekke av latter, men det kunne han ikke tillatte seg selv siden kroppen hans fortsatt satt borte ved Slytherin bordet. ¤¤Ok, du kan gå bort til han nå og be om unnskylding, så skal vi snakkes om din oppførsel ovenfor Harry Potter etterpå¤¤. ^^Tusen takk, tusen takk^^ klynket Goodweil, han reiste seg opp og gikk sakte bort til Harry.  
  
Goodweil stilte seg rett bak han. Harry viste akkurat når Goodweil hadde kommet bort til han, for han fulgte tankene til Goodweil hele veien, de skiftet fra, `Å herregud` til `Oh Shit`. Harry snudde seg brått rundt og så Goodweil rett inni øynene, Goodweil svelget tungt og tenkte ^^Du og den store kjeften din!^^ Harry holdt masken og spurte surt, " JA, Goodweil, var det noe du ville, eller kom du bare bort her for å nytte utsikten?" Alle på Slytherin bordet lo av Harry, nå hadde alle i hallen snudd seg for å se hva som foregikk. "Jeg,,jeg,jeg er veldig lei meg for hva jeg tenkte om deg, jeg trekke det helt tilbake og angrer bittert på at jeg tenkte så stygt om deg, du fortjener det virkelig ikke, du er den beste trollmannen jeg vet om og,,,og, jeg angrer veldig på det jeg sa" spyttet Goodweil ut, alle stirret på han som om han var gal, Harry så alvorlig på han, så uten forvarsel begynte han og le, han klarte ikke å stoppe det var så morsomt, han hadde lurt den tøffe sjetteklasse Ravenclawen og gjort han dritt redd. Folk særlig Slytherinene begynte også å le av Goodweil, snart lo hele hallen av han. Goodweil så seg rundt og kunne ønske han kunne synke ned i jorden. Harry gikk tilbake til tankene til Goodweil og sa at han hadde gjort det bare og at han kunne bare sitte seg igjen. Goodweil lusket seg stille tilbake til plassen sin og begynte og leke med maten. ^^Å, herregud det var flaut, nå har jeg helt ødelagt mitt gode navn og rykte^^. ¤¤Å, du har da aldri hatt noe godt navn og rykte¤¤ sa Harry, ¤¤Du var flink, Harry godtok unnskyldingen din, jeg vil la deg være i fred nå, men vist jeg hører at du tenker eller sier en stygg ting til om han så er du så godt som dø, hører du!¤¤. ^^JA, ja vær så snill og ikke skadd meg, jeg gjør hva som helst^^. ¤¤Bra å høre at du er så ivrig, du kan stå i tjeneste for meg, jeg vil kontakte deg når jeg trenger deg¤¤ og med det forsvant stemmen, Goodweil pusten lettet ut.  
  
"Har jeg gått glipp av noe?" Det var Draco, han var endelig ferdig med det daglige hårstellet sitt. "Ja, masse, vist du ikke hadde vært så utrolig opptatt med det håret ditt så hadde du opplevd noe helt spesielt" humret Blaise, han lo fortsatt av hele Goodweil episoden. "For din vite så er ikke dette bare et hår, det er mitt varemerke, jeg er nødt å se velstelt ut, eller vil jentene bli skuffet" sa Draco stolt. "Og noen av guttene også" lo Blaise, "Ha, ha veldig morsomt, jeg kan ikke for at jeg et så kjekk at jeg tiltrekker begge kjønn" sa Draco smilene. " Hva mener du?" sa Harry undrene, "Vel, du skjønner Harry, pretty boy her har fått kjærlighets brev fra hankjønn og hunkjønn som alle vil ha en del av han, Draco et til og med stolt av det, han sier at så mange kan ikke ta feil, han er umotstålig for alle" Harry lo av Blaise forklaring, Draco tok alt med stor ro. "Du har helt rett, jeg er umotstålig, jeg kan ikke for at alle vil ha meg" alle begynte å le igjen, Draco også. "Forresten, hva var det jeg hadde gått glipp av?" brøt Draco inn. "Å, du kommer ikke til å tro dette" sa Blaise og begynte å forklare alt Draco hadde gått glipp av, igjen dominerte latteren til Slytherinene storhallen. 


	10. KAP 10

Kap 10: Obs I did it again.  
  
¤¤Harry tenker¤¤ **Severus og Draco tenker** ^^Andre mindre viktigere personer tenker^^ "Alle når de snakker"  
  
Etter episoden ved frokosten nede i storhallen ville Harry ha mer, han synes det var utrolig tilfredsstillende å kunne gjøre slik til alle og en hver. Men han måtte husket på å være forsiktig, han kunne ikke gå inn i tankene til alle, for eksempel professorene og andre personer som kunne finne ut hvem det var, han kunne heller ikke gjøre det med så mange, for flere personer som hørte den samme stemme kunne jo ikke ta feil. Det Harry var mest redd for var å bli oppdaget, det kunne jo ha katastrofale følger. 1; det er ikke noe gøy når folk vet at det er han, 2; han viste ikke engang om det var lovlig, han kunne bli straffet, 3; han kunne bli forsket på, for Harry hadde sett i bøker om dette var vanlig og han fant ikke noe ting om denne evnen, 0g 4; han kunne bli nektet og bruke denne flotte evnen hans and where is the fun in that?  
  
Harry satt i Potion sammen med Draco og tenkte ut sitt neste offer, ¤¤Hvem fortjener litt pryl?¤¤ Harry var i tankeland og hørte ikke at Snape snakket til han. "Mr. Potter hva er det du tenker på som er så mye mer inntresant enn mine timer? ¤¤Mye, og det er Sir Potter til deg, Baka¤¤ tenkte Harry, han løftet blikket og så Snape rett i øynene. Snape ble veldig overrasket over dette, men han viste det ikke. Ingen av hans elever utenom Draco selvfølgelig som var hans gudsønn, turde å se han rett i øynene i mer enn 10 sekunder i strekk, nå hadde Harry gått over 20 og han hadde ikke blunket en gang. Snape klarte ikke lese noe i øynene hans, men han følte at de gjennomskuet han. Snape blunket raskt av overraskelse og kremtet, "Hrrm, ja, har du tenkt å si hva du har brukt timen min på eller vil du gjøre det etter skoletid ments du skrubber gulvet her etter Longbottoms vanlige uhell?" sa Snape surt. ¤¤Drittsekk, jeg kunne ønske jeg kunne kødde litt med hans tanker, men det kan jeg ikke for han er en professor og han vi finne meg ut, svarte¤¤ tenkte Harry. "Det er ikke noe spesielt inntresant, men vist du absolutt har lyst å vite det så, jeg tenkte bare på hvor gøy det hadde vært å brygge en Polyjuicepotion, forvandlet meg til Voldemort og lurt alle Death Eatherne til å overgi seg, for å så og finne den ekte Voldemort og drepe han" sa Harry han holdt øyekontakten med Snape hele tiden, klasse kameratene hans kvap når de hørte navnet til he-that-must-not- be-named ble sagt, Snape fant det underlig at Harry ikke hadde løftet et øyenbryn når han nevnte navnet hans som var fryktet av de fleste. Harry satt og ventet på respons, han angret litt på at han hadde sagt akkurat det, men det var det første som kom opp i hodet hans akkurat da. "Vel, det er jo en inntresang tankegang, dere skal faktisk få lov og brygge Polyjuicepotion i neste uke, men det er jeg som bestemmer hvem dere skal forvandle dere til. Du skal slippe unna denne gangen Mr. Potter, men finner jeg deg igjen i drømmeland i min time så skal du få sleike dette gulvet rent etter Longbottom" sa Snape og forsatte med timen. Harry brydde seg ikke om Snape og fortsatte å tenke ut et offer. ¤¤Hm, who shall it be? Hm, ok jeg må velg en som ikke kjenner meg ut og inn, der røk Weasel, en som ikke er alt for smart og gransker alt, der røk Granger. Hm, en som jeg har bruk for og kan utnytte, der røk Longbottom. Hm, ja, ja jeg tror jeg har det, hva med Dean? Han hadde ikke kjent meg igjen, han er for dum til å finne det ut, han ville aldri ha sagt til noen at han hørte stemmer, siden han alltid har vært redd for å være unormal og han kan jeg sikkert bruke til noe, forresten det minte meg på noe, Goodweil skylder meg en tjeneste, jeg får vel finne på noe han kan gjøre, jeg vil jo ikke at han skal kjede seg¤¤ Harry storkoste seg, dette kom til å bli gøy, ved lunsj skulle han slå til.  
  
Harry kom ekstra tidlig til lunsj for han viste at Dean alltid spiste tidlig slik at han kunne rekke å gjøre alt han måtte gjøre før neste time. Harry satt slik at han kunne se Deans ansiktsuttrykk når han begynte og høre stemmer. ¤¤Ok, here it goes¤¤ tenkte Harry, han konsentrerte seg om Dean og prøvde å høre hva han tenkte. ^^Mmmm, denne her var jo ganske god, hvorfor har jeg ikke smakt på den før? Kanskje fordi den er gul? Jeg liker ikke gul mat, jo, men denne er jo gul og jeg liker jo denne, men den er den eneste gule tingen jeg liker. Lurer på hvorfor jeg ikke liker gul, kanskje det er fordi Hufflepuff er gul, men de er jo svart også og jeg liker jo svart så det kan jo ikke være det, hva er det da som gjør at jeg ikke liker gult, hmmmm?^^ tenkte Dean ments han spiste på en Honnigmelon. ¤¤Du er litt av en tenker Dean, det må jeg si, en vikelig poet¤¤ sa Harry sarkastisk. ^^Hva, hvem, hallo hva er det som skjer med meg?^^. ¤¤Hallo Dean hvordan går det, har du opplevd noe spesielt i de siste, du hører vel ikke stemmer til vanlig gjør du, det er ikke et bra tegn vet du¤¤ sa Harry. ^^Æh, jeg, jeg hvem er du, er det bare jeg som kan høre deg, hva er det du vil med meg?^^. ¤¤Å, du er en rett på sak person, det liker jeg, jeg kan ikke si hvem jeg er, men jeg oppholder meg på denne skolen akkurat nå og kan følge med på alt du gjør så ikke trås meg, ok? Ja det er bare du som kan høre meg og jeg vil si deg etter hvert hva jeg vil med deg¤¤. ^^Å, ok^^ var alt Dean sa. ¤¤Dean jeg må spørre deg et spørsmål og jeg vil at du skal svare meg ærlig, ok? Hva synes du om Harry Potter, han hadde lurt alle til å tro at han var en Griffingdor, men han var en Slytherin hele tiden, hva synes du om det?¤¤. Dette var selvfølgelig et lure spørsmål, Harry ville presse han til han si noe dritt om han, for da hadde han en grunn for å true han. ^^Vel først synes jeg at han var veldig hyggelig, han er en god skuespiller, han er så falsk, jeg trodde han var min venn, men han lurte meg og alle andre, jeg hater han for det, han er en frik^^. Sa Dean surt, han var veldig engasjert og viftet med armene ments han snakket, noe som så veldig dumt ut siden han bare tenkte ikke snakket med munnen. Harry smilte bredt, det var akkurat det han ville høre, ¤¤Feil svar, Dean¤¤. ^^H,,,hv..hv.hva^^ stammet han. ¤¤Det var feil svar Dean, jeg trodde ikke du var slik Dean, snakke dritt om Harry Potter, nei og nei.¤¤. ^^Men du sa at.^^. ¤¤IKKE AVBRYT MEG DEAN, jeg er sint på deg, du har såret meg og Herr Potter dypt, du vil angre på dette, jeg skal sørge for det, det kan du være sikker på, mark my words, mark my words¤¤. Sa Harry han prøvde å ha en sur, mørk stemme som mulig, men det var ikke lett for han kunne lett se ansiktsuttrykket til Dean, han så dritt redd ut. ^^Jeg,,,jeg,,jeg er så lei meg jeg mente ikke hva jeg sa, please ikke skadd meg, jeg gjør hva som helst, hva som helst bare nevn noe og jeg gjør det. Vær så snill og ikke skadd meg, jeg ber deg^^. Både Harry og Dean hadde begynt å skjelve, Dean av redsel og Harry av latterkrampe. ¤¤Hør her Dean, du er ikke verd noe for meg, jeg trenger deg ikke og det gjør heller ikke noen andre, så vær stille nå. Jeg skal tenke ut måter jeg kan drepe deg på, vil du dø fort eller sakte, mye smerte eller lite? Har du noen gang tenkt på hvordan det er å drukne, eller bli spist av et dyr, ja eller kanskje brent? Er det noen spesiell måte du vil dø på Dean?¤¤ Nå var det skrevet frykt over hele ansiktet til Dean, Harry kunne se at han svettet. ^^Jeg vil ikke dø, vær så snill jeg trekker det tilbake, ikke drep meg, ikke drep meg, buhuhuhuhuh^^. Dean var på gråten nå. ¤¤Ok, slutt og sipp, her er følgende ting jeg vil at du skal gjøre; Du skal si Sir til Harry når du snakker til han, om han til andre og når du tenker på han. Du skal bukke til ham når du møter han og vise han respekt, og aldri, aldri snakke eller tenke noe stygt om han, han er din mester, han er noe du bare kan drømme om å bli. Du skal også behandle hans venner og Slytherinene med samme respekt som du gjør mot han, forstått?¤¤. ^^J,,j,,j,jjja, jeg forstår, du vil ikke drepe meg nå sant?^^. ¤¤Nei, ikke foreløpig, det kan hende jeg trenger deg til noe¤¤. Dean pustet lettet ut, men lykken varte ikke lenge. ¤¤Dean, vent litt, stikk deg selv i fingeren med gaffelen, jeg vil vite hvilken blodtype du har¤¤. ^^Hv,,hvr,,hvor,,for,,hvorfor?^^, stammet Dean, tydelig sjokkert. ¤¤BARE GJØR DET¤¤. ^^Ok^^ sa Dean, han tok opp gaffelen, han skalv på hånden. Han trykket gaffelen mot den venstre pekefingeren og trykte den hardt ned, en bloddråpe kom til syne. ^^Hva gjør jeg nå?^^ sa Dean ments han så på blodet på fingeren hans. ¤¤Smak på det og si meg hvordan det smaker, søt, salt eller ikke noe spesielt¤¤. Dean tok fingeren mot munnen og smakte på det. ^^Det er søt^^ svarte Dean. ¤¤Å, så flott du har blod type 0, veldig sjeldent, å ja vennene mine vil like det, ja, ja de kommer til elske dette¤¤. ^^Hva, hvilken venner?^^. ¤¤Nei jeg må nok rette meg selv der, det er ikke helt mine venner, de er Harrys venner, han traff dem for noen år siden og har hengt med dem side den gangen. Harry vet å velge venner så de er ikke vanlige patetiske guttungene du finner her på skolen. De er 3-5 år eldre en han og de er ikke helt vanlige, de er vampyrer. Men de ville aldri skadde Harry, han er en av dem. Jeg tenkte jeg kunne la Harry og vennene hans få smake litt på deg, du er jo et sjeldent funn, det er ikke hver dag du kommer over en som har 0 blod¤¤. ^^Hva, har Harry, jeg mener Sir vampyr venner? Det hadde jeg aldri trodd, de kan jo drepe han, eller meg,,,, vent nei sa du at de skulle få meg? Men jeg sa jo at jeg skulle gjøre alt du ba om og du sa at det var greit, vær så snill å ikke gi meg til dem^^. ¤¤Ok, ok jeg sa at du skulle få leve, men Harrys venner kommer til å bli veldig skuffet så ikke gi meg en grunn for å gi deg til dem, for det er akkurat det jeg kommer til å gjøre. Men pass deg, jeg kan høre alt du tenker og sier, om du er våken eller ikke, så ikke prøv meg, du vil angre på det, vær sikker¤¤. ^^Ok, tusen takk, jeg skal huske alt du har sagt, og jeg kunne aldri tenke meg å snakke stygt om Sir, aldri i livet^^. ¤¤Bra, å du, jeg ville ikke gått rundt og snakket om denne lille samtalen vist jeg var deg, det er ikke bra å høre stemmer som bare du kan høre, du kan risikere å bli lagt inn, og da har jeg ikke bruk for deg, så da lar jeg vampyrene slukke tørsten sin isteden. Nå, gå din vei, gå opp til Griffingdors oppholdsrom og oppfør deg helt normalt, for denne samtalen har aldri funnet sted, ok?¤¤. ^^Ja, ok, jeg går nå, takk igjen, du vil ikke angre på dette^^, mumlet Dean mens han skyndte se ut av Storhallen.  
  
Harry satt igjen på Slytherin bordet og Draco kom bort til han. "Hei, så du han Griffingdor fyren, han så ut som han hadde nettopp sett et spøkelse, vi er jo omringet med en haug av tullinger her" Draco så bort på Harry, Harry smilte til han og sa, "Ja, du har rett, alle er fullstendig gale, det neste vi hører er at folk hører stemmer inne i de hjernevaskede hjernene deres", sa Harry nesten på vippen på å bryte ut i et latteranfall. Dette kom til å bli så morsom, han ville lytte til Dracos tanker en gang også, det kunne jo ikke skadde for han skulle ikke snakke til ha gjennom tankene, Draco kunne lett finne ut at det var han og røpe hemmeligheten hans. Så han ville bare nøye seg med å lytte til tankene hans, ja og kanskje til Snapes tanker også, han hadde sikkert noen interessante tanker, ja dette kom til å bli gøy.  
  
YOU LIKE? 


	11. kap 11

Kap 11: Slytherin Shopping.  
  
Harry og Draco satt ved peisen i oppholdsrommet og avtalte at de skulle til Hogsmead etter middag og shoppe klær til Harry. Harry hadde ikke skjønt hvorfor det hastet slik, men Draco sa at han ikke klarte å se Harry en dag til i de grumse klærne. Harry var enig med at de ikke var så fine, så en lite rask shopping tur kunne ikke skade, sant?  
  
Draco satt ned butterbear'en sin og snudde seg mot Harry, "Hva var det med deg i dag, i Potions, du var jo i drømmeland, hva tenkte du på, du løy sant, når du sa du tenkte på det der med Lord Voldemort?". Harry hadde fryktet dette, hva skulle han si til Draco? "Jeg, jeg tenkte på, Quidditch". "Å, vel, ok, det var noe slik jeg trodde du tenkte på, du hadde et slikt lurt smil om munnen" sa Draco. ¤¤Huff, det var nære på, jeg begynner å bli bedre nå å lyve, det er jo en god ting. Jeg kan ikke tro at jeg fikk meg ut av dette delikate problemet, så lett¤¤. Harry sippet på butterbear'en sin, de hadde nettopp vært på kjøkkenet og fått med seg en god del med godsaker, det var ikke en dum ting å kjenne en av husnissene. "Så, Harry apropo Quidditch, hva har du tenkt å gjøre, jeg tenker på plasser på laget, det er ikke mange ledige, men vi kan jo alltids kaste noe av laget for å lage plass til deg", sa Draco over kanten på kruset sitt. "Eh, jeg vet ikke helt, jeg har ikke spilt noen andre plasser enn Seeker, så jeg må prøve de andre plassene først for å finne ut hva jeg dugger til. Hvem er det som trenger å bli kastet ut av laget da, jeg selv kan nevne noen få". "Ja, noen av dem burde virkelig gå, du kan jo ta plassen til Mortery som beater, eller Meenels plass som Keeper". Sa Draco, han var evig takknemlig over at Harry ikke hadde sagt at han ville ha sin gamle plass tilbake som seeker, Draco ville så gjerne beholde sin plass, uansett så trodde ikke han at han ville være noe god som noe annet enn seeker. "Ja, kanskje det, det kommer til å bli gøy å spille på lag med noen som faktisk kan spille Quidditch. Jeg har alltid syntes at Slytherin var det beste laget". "Ja, vi er det og med deg med på laget så skal vi bli enda bedre". "Ja, de var jeg som gjorde alt arbeidet, de bare fløy rund på kostene sine og prøvde å få til noe". "Jeg er så enig Harry, veldig enig, la oss skåle for det", sa Draco og han og Harry løftet krusene for å skåle.  
  
Timene før middag gikk fort, Harry gledet seg til shopping turen, de skulle gå rett etter de hadde spist middag. Harry, Draco og Blaise satt ved Slytherin bordet og snakket, sjarmøren Harry Potter gjorde sin jobb og underholdt dem med historier fra sin tid hos Griffingdor. Det var blitt en sport for de andre elevene på Hogwarts å finne ut hva de snakket om, og spankulere om Harrys oppførsel, han oppførte seg som om han hadde vært venner med Slytherinene hele livet. Alle så bort på dem, og gikk noen ekstra unødvendige runder langs Slytherin bordet for å overhøre hva de snakket om. Bearth fra Ravenclaw hørte tilfeldigvis Draco si " Ja, det husker jeg, jeg var så misunnelig på deg, vist du hadde snakket til meg akkurat da så hadde jeg forhekset deg tre ganger rundt månen, din lille dritt". Harry hadde bare klappet Draco på skulderen og smilt søtt til han mens han sa "Oh darling, did I hurt your feelings?". Draco hadde leke slått til Harry og så begynte de å le. Det tok selvfølgelig ikke lang tid før hele Ravenclaw bordet hadde hørt dette og funnet forskjellige teorier om dette, hva var det de snakket om, hvorfor reagerte Draco slik?  
  
Griffingdorene hadde dette også som sin nye favoritt aktivitet, de snakket om hvordan Harry hadde forandret seg og Dean klarte ikke å holde seg han måtte fortelle det han viste om sin Sir. Han husket god at han ikke kunne si Harry så han passet godt på å ikke si navnet hans. "Vet dere hva, han har vampyr venner altså, de er eldre enn han og han møtte dem for noen år siden og han hang sammen med dem mens han var i Griffingdore, kan dere tro det? De er jo livsfarlige, han hadde sikkert send dem på dem han ikke likte, så pass dere ellers vil dere bli vampyr mat altså, ikke tråkk over hans vei". Dean pustet lettet ut, det var deilig å få sagt det, han så rundt på ansiktsuttrykkene til de andre ved bordet som hadde hørt på han. Alle som hadde hørt han så forskrekket på Dean og så bort til Harry. "Hva, har Harry vampyr venner, ekte vampyrer? Hvordan ble han kjent med dem da, de oppholder jo seg kun på mørke skumle steder slik som Knockturn Alley, hvorfor skulle Harry være der nede?".  
  
Det tok mindre enn fem minutter før nyheten om Harry og hans smak i venner hadde spred seg ut til både Ravenclaw og Hufflepuff bordet. Ingen torde å si at de viste dette til noen av Slytherinene, det var som om å spørre om pryl. Uansett så hadde Dean sagt at han ikke ville at folks skulle vite at det var han som hadde sagt dette, så det var bare Griffingdorene som viste hvem som hadde sagt det. Så alle Ravenclawene og Hufflepuffene lurte på hvordan de hadde funnet dette ut. Men som sagt Griffingdore holder alltid det de sier og ingen sa at det var Dean uansett hvor mye de andre spurte.  
  
Men som ventet så skjøtt alle ut med spørsmål om Harry og de nye vennene hans, `var han også en vampyr kanskje? Hadde han vært med dem når de hadde vært ute og funnet seg mat? Hvor opphold dem seg, i Knockturn Alley, i skumle farlige skoger slik som den forbudte skogen? Hadde Harry vært cool med at de drepte folk? Hvorfor ble han venner med dem?` Harry hadde forandret seg så mye siden han ble en Slytherin, Griffingdorene savnet han selv om de ikke torde innrømme det, Griffingdore huset var så stille nå, de lo sjelden og så alltid bekymret ut. Alt hadde blitt snudd på hode, nå var det Slytherinene som var i god humør hele tiden ikke Griffingdorene. Det var vanlig å høre Slytherin bordet le til de falt av stolene sine, og Griffingdorene surmule og se morskt bort på Harry og de nye vennene hans.  
  
Harry fikk pusten igjen etter en real latterkrampe og så rundt i hallen, han merket at det var en tung spent stevning og han så at neste alle i hallen stirret bort på han. Harry tenkte ¤¤Oh shit, ikke nå igjen¤¤, han forventet det verste og ville ikke være tilstede for å finne det ut. "Hey Draco skal vi gå nå, jeg tror vi trenger litt god tid, har hørt at du er pittelitt kresen og vanskelig når det kommer til klær" Blaise t tok til ordet før Draco fikk si noe, "Ja, det kan du banne på at han er, det tok han en time for å finne en skjorte med akkurat riktig farge". Harry lo av dette og sa, "Vel, da får jeg håpe at du vil være med oss slik at du kan holde meg i live, jeg er ikke så glad i shopping turer". Draco kom til live igjen "Ok vist dere er ferdig å diskutere så kan vi kanskje gå, jeg tror vi trenger god tid ja. Vi skal liksom kjøpe en helt garderobe, og det er ikke til hvem som helst, så det må ikke se ut som hvem som helts garderobe. Vi skal liksom kjøpe klær til en Slytherin som hender å en av mine gode venner. Blaise du blir med, jeg trenger noen til å bære, og fange Harry når han prøver å rømme, ok?". Draco så alvorlig på dem og tok deres nikk som et ja. "Flott da går vi" Draco reiste seg og gikk, Blaise dro med seg Harry, og de leke slåss hele veien ut etter Draco. "Draco er i shopping humør nå, det er ikke lurt å si imot han bare nikk, ok?" sa Flint og Harry slo han i magen, "Ja ok, jeg får stole på deg da herr Blaise, min rednings mann". Harry prøvde å ikke se på de nysgjerrige ansiktene som fulgte han og vennen hans ut. Men det var ikke enkelt, han hadde en mistanke om at enten Goodweil eller Dean hadde vært så dum og sagt noe, han sendte den begge et blikk som lyste og gikk ut. Dean satt igjen ved Griffingdore bordet og angret plutselig veldig på at han hadde sagt noe, blikket han hadde fått av Harry gav han frysninger.  
  
Harry sto og lente seg på Blaise, han var utslitt, de hadde vært i den samme butikken i en time og Draco hadde kun funnet to gensere og en bukse som var god nok til å prøve. "Draco bestem deg bare for noe, ta en haug med klær å la Harry prøve dem, du vet jo ikke hvilke klær han passer til, du kan kanskje bli overrasket" sa Blaise. Draco snudde seg rundt og så surt på han, "Jeg tok ikke deg med her for at du skulle si meg hva jeg skal gjøre, du er her for å bære og holde opp Harry, tror du at du kan klare det?" Blaise geipte til Draco bak ryggen hans og ristet på hode til Harry, Harry bare smilte. Etter tre ny time hadde Draco klart å finne syv busker, åtte gensere, fem vanlige kapper, fire festkapper, tre vinterkapper, fire ute- kapper og ti skjorter. Harry stønnet av synet av dem, "Huff, jaja, hvor skal jeg skrifte?" Draco tok klærne og la dem innenfor et forheng som liksom skulle være skifterommet. "Dette er skifterommet, etter du har tatt på deg et plagg så kom ut til oss så skal jeg si om det passer". Harry nikket og gikk inn i skifterommet.  
  
Draco og Harry fikk mange blikk fra andre i butikken, fordi Harry druknet i alle klærne Draco hadde funnet, men mest fordi de var sammen. Det var ikke alle som viste at Harry hadde skiftet hus, de hadde kanskje hørt rykter om det, men neket og tro på det. `The boy who lived en Slytherin, na don't think so!`  
  
Harry hadde prøvd en tidel av klærne og Draco likte bare noen av dem, Harry synes alle så okey ut, til den meningen fikk han "OKEY, klær er veldig viktig, de gjenspeiler personens personlighet, da holder et ikke med okey'e klær!" Harry hadde gjømt seg bak en haug med klær, for å ikke stå i veien for Draco mens han leitet etter nye klær Harry kunne prøve. Butikkeieren bar et bredt smil, han kom til å tjene godt, Draco så først på prislappen, var den dyr nok, også på selve plagget, var det brukelig? Men butikkeieren viste å ikke blande seg eller snakke med Draco mens han handlet. Dette var Draco sin faste kles butikk, han likte den nettopp fordi eieren ikke vimset rundt han, men holdt seg i bakgrunnen.  
  
"Hva synes du Draco var dette fint?" Harry hadde på seg en svart grønn høyhalset genser og en svart dongeri bukse. Draco bøyde hodet til siden og studerte Harry, **OH, my oh my, looking good** tenkte Draco, "Hmrf ja, de tar vi også, nå prøv den mørke grønne hverdagskappen over" sa Draco, Blaise nikket. Harry smilte, han var glad de valgte de klærne de var noen av dem han likte best, han hadde alltid likt jordnære farger. Han gikk inn igjen og forsatte med å prøve klær og posere for Draco, noen av kundene i butikken sto også å så på Harry, flest jenter selvfølgelig. Harry hadde utseende med seg til vanlig, men i disse nye klærne så han helt fantastisk ut. Harry hørte noen i mengden av tilskuere tenke **Nam, nam, hello goodlooking!**, han fant aldri ut hvem det var for det var så mange som sto der.  
  
Blaise kjedet seg, de hadde vært i den samme butikken i fire timer og Harry hadde bare kommet halvveis gjennom klærne. Han fant ut at han skulle ha det litt gøy med Harry, så han brukte en trylle formell han hadde plukket opp en dag han kjedet seg. "Transparencyane" visket han, han hadde gjemt tryllestaven sin i kappeermet sitt og pekte på skifteromforhenget. Han så til sin nytelse at forhenget ble sakte men sikkert mer og mer gjennomsiktig. Draco var den siste som oppdaget dette, han var opptatt med å betale for de klærne Harry skulle ha hittil. Draco hørte knising fra det kvinnelige publikummet og snudde seg for å se hva som foregikk. Han fikk sjokk, jentene sto og pekte og fniste, mens Blaise sto i bakgrunnen og holdt på å dø av latter. Draco skjønte fort hva som var så morsomt. Harry sto med ryggen til og ante ingen verdens ting bare iført en svart silkebokser, forhenget var helt gjennomsiktig fra alle kanter. Det var et syn for gudene. Harry hadde en small figur, men den var langt ifra spinkel, han hadde en perfekt formet midje og vaskebrett, smale hofter, muskuløse armer og skuldre, stram bakdel, og alt dette var dekket av en silke glatt sol brun hud. Men det Draco og en del andre som ikke var opptatt av å se på bakdelen hans fikset synet sitt på var en tatovering. Harry hadde en tatovering ved slutten av nakken, den ca 7 cm bredd, det var en svart flaggermus, den hadde røde øyner med katte pupiller og den blottet to sylskarpe blodige hoggtenner, under den sto det med svart gotisk skrift .  
  
Draco kom tilbake til virkeligheten og hoppet foran Harry for å dekke han. Harry kvap til og så rart på Draco, han merket ikke at han sto der og blottet seg for hele butikken. "Hva er det du holder på med Draco?" Sa han "Jeg dekker deg til din idiot, du stripper jo for hele verden, det ser ut som om Blaise kjedet seg litt". "Hva?" Sa Harry forskrekket, han så over skulderen til Draco og så til sin forskrekkelse rett igjennom forhenget, han så en haug med fnisende jenter og Blaise som sto i bakgrunnen og holdt seg på magen, han hadde et massivt latteranfall. "Å herregud" Harry gjømte seg bak Draco igjen og klamret seg til han, tok en av festkappene og hev den på seg. Så tok han tryllestaven sin og gikk bort til Blaise, "Silentsione" ropte han og pekte på Blaise. Formellen traff Blaise men ingenting skjedde, Blaise synes det var dritt morsomt at Den berømte Harry Potter ikke fikk til en formell og begynte å le, men ingenting kom ut, han var stum, uansett hva han gjorde så kom det ikke en lyd ut av munnen hans. Harry smilte til han og gikk tilbake til Draco.  
  
"Takk Draco, dette var det siste plagget, var det bra skal vi ta det?" sa Harry mens han dyttet seg igjennom mengden av mennesker som lo av Blaise tapre forsøk på å si noe. "Ja, den er bra, den tar vi, forresten bar formell den må du lære meg, kunne brukt den på Pansy til tider." sa Draco han så bort på Blaise og lo. De betalte og gikk ut av butikken, Blaise fulgte lydig etter Harry, for han hadde sagt at han ville ta vekk formellen vist han var snill. Det neste de skulle gjøre var å gi Harry en ny hårfrisyre, så skulle de finne sko, boksere, sokker, kosmetikk ting som sjampo og gele, og andre dill dal. Frisøren kjente Draco godt så de fikk noen ekstra ting med på kjøpet. Harry fikk ikke bestemme noe på frisøren heller, når han var ferdig så hadde han fått kullsvart hår, med noen tyne mørkegrønne striper. Frisøren og Draco hadde blitt enig om at Harry hadde sett flott ut med lengre hår, så de hadde hevet i en sjampo som lyktet kokos og vanilje, Dracos yndlings lykt og den gjorde Harrys hår lengre, nå rakk det ned til skuldrene. Men de to (Draco og frisøren) ble også enig om at de likte Harrys bustete hår for det var på en måtte ganske rocka så de hev oppi masse gele slik at det ble ruffsete. Harry var utrolig skeptisk i begynnelsen når han hadde hør deres planer, men han ble faktisk fornøyd med resultatet. Frisøren lærte han en formell for og får håret glatt og gav han et kurs i hvordan påføre gele slik at det ble slik som det var nå.  
  
De gikk for å finne sko til Harry og det så ut til å ta lengre tid enn det hadde gjort å finne klær. Men de ble tilslutt enig om å kjøpe tre par svarte skinn sko, en med snøring, et støvlet par også med spener og et par støvletter med knapper (ja faktisk, knapper) alle var veldig stilig og Harry var veldig fornøyd med kjøpet. Det tre super handlerne satte seg i the three bromsticks og bestilte tre butterbear'er hver, det er hardt for en sjel å handle, særlig for Blaise som måtte bære alt. Harry regnte ut at han hadde brukt 5838 gallons (avrundet), men det var vært det, han hadde skiftet ut hele sin gamle garderobe. De bestemte seg for å brenne de gamle klærne til Harry nede ved innsjøen neste dag, slik for å liksom symbolisere at han hadde lagt helt sin tid som Griffingdore bak seg.  
  
De satt og slappet av i baren til klokken ble 9,30, så tuslet de hjem igjen. Da de kom til skolen var klokken 10 og det var neste ingen ute, alle var på oppholdsrommene sine. Harry var glad for det han ville ikke at noen skulle se den nye han før neste dag. Det var sant at folk var i oppholdsrommene sine, alle i Slytherin viste at Draco hadde tatt Harry med på shopping og de ventet oppe for å se Harry når han kom. Så da Draco, Blaise og Harry kom små pratende gjennom døren så hørte de et stort gisp. Alle sto å glodde på Harry, han hadde forandret seg så mye, han så ut som en helt annen person, han så eldre ut. Hadde de ikke vist at det var Harry som skulle komme inn gjennom døren så hadde de ikke vist at det var han. Harry smilte til dem og viste arret i pannen for å bevise at det virkelig var han, så tok han med seg Draco og tingene og gikk opp på rommet. Nede ifra hørte han "Wow" og "Oh my god". Han smilte for seg selv og da han lå i sengen sin i den tradisjonelle svarte silke bokseren sa han til Draco gjennom mørket, "Takk Draco jeg skylder deg en, god natt". Til svar fikk han "Ja det gjør du, nå kommer du til å stjele alle mine fans din dritt, god natt". 


	12. Kap 12

Kap 12: Vampyrenes venn.  
  
¤¤Harrys tanker¤¤ **Severus og Dracos tanker** ^^Andre mindre viktige personers tanker^^ "Alle når de snakker"  
  
Harry våknet neste morgen og gledet seg som et barn, ¤¤Jippi joppi jo, jeg er så,,,,bo!¤¤. Han hoppet opp av sengen og så over det nye skapet sitt, han hadde fem bukser, syv gensere, syv skjorter, fem vanlige kapper, tre festkapper, tre ute-kapper, tre lette sommerkapper, to vinterkapper, tre par sko, tre skjerf, tre par hansker og en titalls boksere og sokker, pluss mye annet dill dall. Harry sto og grublet over hva han skulle ha på seg, det var så mye å velge mellom.  
  
Draco våknet å så Harry stå ved skapet sitt å klø seg i hode. Han skjønte fort problemet og gikk ut av sengen og bort til Harry. "Her, ta dette på deg, ha håret ruffsete slik som i går" Draco tok fram et par svarte dongeri bukser, en svartgrønn høyhalset genser, svarte støvletter med snøring, en mørke grønn hverdagskappe med en sølv slange nede i det høyre hjørne på kappen og kinesisk krage og svarte sokker. "Takk Draco" sa Harry og løp inn på badet. Draco smilte og gikk for å ta seg en dusj.  
  
Harry kom ut fra badet med klærne Draco hadde valgt, og gudene vet at det var et bra valg, Harry så helt guddomlig ut, han var farlig sexy, og Harry viste dette også, det var kanskje det verste. Draco kom ut fra dusjen og holdt på å miste håndkle han hadde rundt livet, "Harry. Du. Ser...Bra ut" sa han, "Takk" sa Harry djevelsk mens han sto å speilet seg, "Det gjør du også, med håret ned altså, du burde ha det slik oftere" sa han og snudde seg for å gå. Men Draco stoppet han, han hadde knytt håndkle godt fast nå, "Vent, det er en ting som mangler, og du kan ikke gå uten dem" sa Draco og gikk bort til trunken sin, han rotet rundt i den og kom bort til Harry med to ting en i hver hånd. "Her, det er linser, og dette er noen briller, de er gode å bruke av og til, vist du forsover deg så har du ikke tid til å ta på deg linser". Harry fikk store øyne, "Wow takk Draco, de er dritt kule" Han tok på seg brillene og så seg i speilet, de hadde svart kant og var small og firkantet, de fikk Harry til å se eldre ut og de omrammet de fine grønne øynene hans. Draco applauderte til seg selv, svarte han var god til slikt. "Du kan øve deg på å ta på deg linsene mens jeg skifter" sa Draco og Harry nikket og gikk bort til speilet og prøvde på linsene.  
  
Harry elsket de nye linsene, klærne og håret, ja alt. Draco og Harry gikk sammen ned til frokosten og Draco måtte si til Harry "Tørk av deg det fliret, det passer ikke med den nye looken" opptil flere ganger, Harry var så glad. Men han tok seg sammen hver gang Draco kommenterte han.  
  
Folk sto nærmest helt stille mens Harry og Draco gikk fordi dem, øynene deres sto ut av hodene å dem og kjeven berørte baken. Da de gikk inn i storhallen ble det med engang stille, den personen de gikk flest rykter rundt om på skolen sto plutselig ved inngangsdøren helt forandret, han lignet ikke på seg selv, han lignet på en krysning mellom en Veela og en Vampyr, en veldig sexy kombinasjon, han var guddomlig. Nå var det sikker mange som trodde på rykte om at Harry var en Vampyr. Draco og Harry gikk the walk of fame ned mot Slytherin bordet, folk begynte å komme tilbake til virkeligheten etter at Harry og Draco hadde satt seg ned og begynt å snakke med de andre.  
  
"Så du Weasleys tryne, han hold på å bli kvalt av maten som tørket i munnen hans p.g.a. all trekken" Kommenterte Draco, Harry snudde seg rundt og så Hermoine klappe Ron på ryggen mens han hostet og harket. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, han hadde ikke ventet dette nei, det kan du banne på" sa Harry. De forsatte og spise helt til Harry kjente at det var noen som prikket han på skulderen. Han snudde seg rundt og så Blaise, han sto og trampet i gulvet med foten og så nokså sur ut. Harry så opp på han og husket at han hadde glemt å ta vekk Silentsione formellen, han begynte å hyll le og støttet seg til Blaise slik at han ikke skulle falle over. Draco sammen med hele hallen snudde seg for å finne ut hva som foregikk. Draco så Blaises uttrykk og begynte å le han også, Harry og Draco grått av latter. Etter noen minutter hadde tålmodigheten til Blaise gått ut, han hadde jo vært stum i et halvt døgn. Blaise som var ganske sterk tok tak i Harrys kappekrage og halte han opp fra stolen, Harry bare lo enda mer, men klarte og presse fram "Ta det med ro Blaise, se på den lyse siden nå trenger du ikke svare feil på noen spørsmål slik som du pleier" Dette var for mye for Draco, han falt av stolen av latterkrampe og rev Harry ut av Blaises grepp, og de landet oppå hverandre i en haug nede ved Blaises føtter, forsatt i latterkrampe, Harry øverst. Blaise skalv av sinne og tok tak i både Draco og Harrys kappekrager og dro dem opp av gulvet, så tok han opp en knytteneve og truet med å slå dem. Men Harry fikk stoppet han, "Hmpf, ok, ok du vinner, slipp oss ned så skal jeg ta den vekk, lover kors på halsen". Blaise så fra Harry til Draco, så slapp han taket om halsene deres og ventet på å få stemmen sin igjen. Harry rettet seg opp og ordnet klærne og håret sitt, "Hm, la meg se, hvordan var den igjen, husker du Draco?" Harry snudde seg mot Draco og han svarte, "Hm, nei jeg tror jeg har glemt den, huff da, et var jo dumt av oss, jaja, gjort er gjort". Blaise så rødt å skulle til å slå til Harry når Harry ropte ut "Nesilente" og pekte tryllestaven på han. "HARRY DIN LILLE DRITT, DU SKAL DØ, ALDRI GJØR DET DER IGJEN, VET DU HVOR VANSKELIG DET ER Å BE NOEN FÅ RÆVEN SIN UT AT TOALETTET NÅR DU IKKE KAN SI NOE SOM HELST, JEG MÅTTE VENTE I ET KVARTER PÅ AT GOYLE SKULLE BLI FERDIG PÅ DASS!" "Harry klappet Blaise på skulderen og sa "Sorry mate, men du spurte om det, du var ikke den som sto og strippet for hele verden din dritt, det var et bra triks, men bare ikke gjør det på meg neste gang, jeg har flekket nok ræv for i år". Blaise roet seg etter hvert ned og kunne nytte en god frokost med sine venner.  
  
Nyheten om Harrys nye look spredde seg like fort som ild i tørt gress, alle ville se hans nye stil. Harry fant det etterhvert veldig irriterende, han hadde den vanskelige oppgaven med å få Pansy og andre billige folk til å forstå at de var blitt avvist på den mest brutale måten. Draco trøstet han med at det kom til å roe seg ned etter hvert og minte han på hva de skulle gjøre om kvelden, nemlig kvitte seg med alt som hadde med Harrys fortid som Griffingdore gullgutten.  
  
Hele skolen viste om Harrys vampyr gjeng med god hjelp frr en vis Griffingdore, alle utenom Slytherinene. Det var ingen som hadde sagt noe til dem, for de var redd at Slytherinene ville bli sur for at de beskyldte Harry for noe. Men en Slytherin Andre-klassing overhørte noen Huffelpuffer snakke om det og snart viste neste alle i Slytherin det også, men ingen hadde våget å sagt noe til Harry og de.  
  
Harry satt i oppholdsrommet med Draco og Blaise. Harry kunne ikke for å merke at noen av Slytheriner så rart på han, han begynte å lure på om Blaise hadde kastet en ny Transparencyane formell på han. Men så lagt han viste så var ingen av hans klær gjennomsynlige, han nevnte dette til Draco og Blaise, de hadde også merket at noen av Slytherinene hadde sett unaturlig rart på han. Harry fant en første klassing og ropte han bort til hvor de satt, gutten med navn Juan Piontes begynte å bite negler mens han gikk de 5 meterne over til dem. Disse 5 meterne virket som 5 mill på glødende kull med dødens utgang for han, for han hadde hørt rykter om at Harry var en vampyr.  
  
"Kom her, sitt ned, og hva er ditt navn?" sa Harry med en rolig dempet stemme, han pekte på en stol rett foran han med Draco og Blaise på hver side. Juan så på stolen som den skulle vært lagt av sylskarpe glasskår, men satt seg ned mellom Draco og Blaise. "Jeg heter Juan Piontes" sa han så lavt at Harry måtte bøye seg ned til han for å kunne høre hva han sa. "Hei Juan, jeg er Harry Potter" sa Harry, "Jeg vet det" sa Juan han stirret seg nervøst rundt. Harry var lei av å spille snill onkel, han hadde ikke tålmodighet til dette, han ville vite hva som foregikk. "Juan, kan jeg spørre deg om en liten tjeneste?" sa Harry, Juan nikket til svar. "Flott, jeg lurte på om du kunne hjelpe meg med å finne ut hva alle de andre Slytherinene snakker om, du skjønner jeg har merket at noen av dem ser rart på meg, og jeg ville likt og vist hvorfor. Du skal selvfølgelig få en belønning når du har funnet det ut og sagt det til meg, nå hva sier du, kan du gjøre det for meg?". Juan vridde seg i stolen og svarte "Jeg, jeg vet det allerede, men jeg vet ikke om jeg skulle ha sagt det til deg". Harry så fra Juan til Draco og Blaise og tilbake igjen til Juan, "Ikke vær dum Juan, selvfølgelig kan du si det til meg, jeg skal ikke gjøre deg noe. Her, du skal få disse sjokoladefroskene vist du sier det". ¤¤Flott Harry, nå bestikker du små unger med sjokolade også, hva blir det neste?¤¤ tenkte han. Juan så på sjokoladefroskene i hånden til Harry og bet seg i underleppen, " Ok, jeg skal si det. Det er liksom dette ryktet sant, at du har noen vampyr venner og noen tror også at du er en vampyr selv. Noen har også hevdet at de har sett deg komme ut fra Knockturn Alley med hendene fulle av varer".  
  
"Tusen takk Juan, det var alt jeg lurte på, her har du din belønning" sa Harry stemmen hans var like rolig som alltid. Juan tok froskene og gikk ut av rommet. Draco og Blaise skrekk samtid ut "HVA? Hva fanen Harry, hva er det som skjer?".  
  
Harry viste tegn til at de skulle dempe seg, så sa han "Hør her, jeg tror jeg vet hvem som har sagt dette, han kommer til å angre bittert". "Bra, men Harry er dette et rykte eller er det faktisk sant?" sa Draco, Blaise nikket sin samtykke. Harry tenkte ¤¤Ja, ja det måtte komme ut en gang, hvorfor sa jeg det til Dean? Jeg viste jo at han ikke klarer å holde den svære kjefte sin igjen selv om det står på livet hans. Jeg skal lære han og holde kjeft, det kan du banne på!¤¤. " Ok, jeg kan ikke nekte på at dette ikke er sant. I fjor sommer ble jeg kjent med noen fyrer, de var noen år eldre enn meg, men voldsomt greie karer. Jeg fant ikke ut at de var vampyrer før etter en uke, men det betydde ikke noe for meg. Jeg hang med dem hele sommeren og vi festet og holdt på, vi bestemte oss for og møttes igjen til sommeren og så gjorde vi" forklarte Harry. Draco så på han og sa "Men er det ikke farlig å..." Harry avbrøt han "Jo det var det eneste problemet, de var som vanlige vampyrer er helt avhengig av å få en vis mengde blod i seg hver dag. Så risikoen at de kunne hoppe på meg var selvfølgelig der. De kunne lett ha hoppet på meg, men ikke av egen vilje selvfølgelig. Når de ikke hadde fått nok blod så går de inn i en type transe, de er ikke bevist på hva de gjør. Så vi fant en annen utvei. Husker dere Blaise sin flotte oppvisning? Da så vel dere denne her?" Harry bøyde seg framover og trakk ned skjorte kraggen og viste dem tatoveringen han hadde bak i nakken. Draco og Blaise bøyde seg fram for å se på den, Harry forklarte videre. "Den eneste måten å forhindre at de skal ta meg er vist jeg blir med dem" Harry så uttrykkene til Draco og Blaise og skyndte seg å ligge til. "Ta det med ro, jeg er ingen vampyr, denne tatoveringen knytter et usynlig bånd mellom meg og dem, jeg har en slik og de har en. Men alle er ikke helt like, min står det Pureblood type 0 på fordi jeg har blodtype 0, de insisterte på å ta det med for blodtype 0 er det mest sjeldne og det er høyt verdsatt blant vampyrer. Flaggermusen er deres symbol, de er rødøyde vampyrer derfor har de det som symbol. Dette merket har også andre egenskaper, siden jeg har dette så kan ingen andre vampyrer eller venner av vennene mine skade meg". "Så du er på ingen måter en blodtørstig vampyr?" sa Blaise, Harry lo litt "nei, jeg føler ikke en trang for å drikke blod". "Bra, men nå som hele skolen vet det så kan du vel vise tatoveringen din litt mer, den er dritt stilig. Men hva skulle du nedi Knockturn Alley?" sa Draco nysgjerrig. "Vel vi trengte noen ting for til å lage merket og de ingrediensene får du ikke i vanlige butikker. Det var litt bommert at noen så meg da, jeg trodde jeg hadde dekket meg bra til, uansett gikk jeg sammen med gjengen så det var rart at de fant ut det var meg, jaja, jeg får dekke meg bedre til neste gang". "Ja, men da skal jeg være med deg, det er noen dritt stilige butikker jeg vil vise deg" sa Draco. Blaise reiste seg opp og sa "Kom igjen, nå går vi å ferier at Harry her har klart å skremme vett av en hel skole uten og ha gjort mer enn å bevege seg gjennom skolen" Alle tre lo og gikk ut av oppholdsrommet å ned på kjøkkenet for å få seg noen butterbear'er. 


	13. Kap 13

KAP 13: Bye bye Golden Boy.  
  
¤¤Harrys tanker¤¤ **Draco og Snapes tanker** ^^Andre mindre viktige personers tanker^^ "Alle når de snakker"  
  
Slytherin trioen satt nede på kjøkkenet og sippet Butterbear'ene sine. De diskuterte hvor bra det hadde vært om Harry hadde spilt på Quidditch laget til Slytherin. Da hadde han skremt livet av motspillerne og ingen ville kommet i nærheten av han fordi de var redd for at han skulle hoppe på dem og suge blod fra dem. Harry bestemte seg for å prøve seg som beater, Oliver Wood hadde sagt til han at han ville blitt en god beater, prøvespillene skulle være neste uke. Men Harry trengte egentlig ikke å prøvespille, Draco sa at han skulle kaste Mortery ut og gi Harry plassen hans.  
  
Draco reiste seg plutselig opp, "Vi må gå nå, ned til sjøen for å lage til bålet vårt, der vi skal brenne opp alt som har med Harrys fortid som Griffingdor å gjøre. Vel kom igjen hva venter dere på ikke bare sitt der, løft på ræven en slik fest lager seg ikke av seg selv". Harry og Blaise så på hverandre og stønnet, men fulgte etter Draco ned til sjøen.  
  
"Kom igjen lattsabber" ropte Draco til Blaise og Harry, de kom labbende etter med hendene i lommen. Draco sto helt nede ved sjøkanten og ventet på dem, de kom ned til han, dampen sto ut fra munnen deres. "Det er jo iskaldt kan vi ikke gjøre dette om dagen mens det ennå er sollys som kan varme oss?" klagde Blaise. "Nei det kan vi ikke Blaise, da vil alle komme ned her for å se hva som foregår, og det vil vi ikke ha dette skal være en privat fest for kun Slytheriner. Men du kommer ikke til å få noe problemer med kulden vi hiver bare på en varme formell, det store problemet er å få alt dette til å bli usynelig".  
  
Harry, Blaise og Draco begynte å trylle frem ting de trengte ved til bålet; benker stilt i en ring rundt bålet, tre stoler side om side i sentrum der trioen selv skulle sitte, mat i form av Butterbear, whisky, chips, popcorn, kaker og boller, fat og glass. Det var varmt i 100 meters areal rundt bålet p.g.a. en varme formell, en person som gikk omkring rundt slottet ville ikke høre noe fra festen for Harry hadde hevet en stillhets formell som strekte seg like langt som varme formellen. Men det store problemet var å få alt til å bli usynelig, "Hva skal vi finne på, vi kan ikke gjøre alt usynelig for da vil vi ikke se noe selv". "Jeg tror jeg har en ide" sa Harry og løp 150 meter vekk fra bålet og sto med ryggen mot slottet. "Vist vi tryller fram en vegg som dekker bålet og all aktivitet rundt så kunne vi ha tatt en formell på den slik at den ser akkurat ut som skogen bak oss. Det vil si at vist du står oppe med slottet så ser alt ut som det skal, du vil ikke se festen p.g.a. at veggen, den skjuler alt".  
  
Harry tryllet fram en 150 meter lang og 75 meter høy vegg, sa en formell som gjorde den til et identisk bilde av hva som egentlig skulle være der og gikk bakover for å beundre sitt verk "Slik ja". Draco og Blaise så imponert fra veggen til Harry "Wow", Harry smilte tilfreds med seg selv, "Kom nå går vi og kaller på gjesten, så kan vi samtidig se hvordan veggen ser ut oppe fra slottet".  
  
Trioen gikk opp til slottet og så ned til der bålet skulle ha vært, men de så ingenting utenom, sjø og skog, veggen fungerte perfekt. De gikk ned til Slytherin oppholdsrommet og annonserte festen. Det ble vill jubel og alle ville hjelpe Harry bære ned de tingene som skulle brennes.  
  
En hel flod med Slytheriner listet seg ned til sjøen og det var svært vanskelig å få den ivrige gjengen til å være stille mens de gikk ned til bålet. Alle ble veldig imponert over hva trioen hadde laget i stand, særlig ble veggen til Harry applaudert.  
  
Draco beordret alle som bar ting for Harry til å legge dem i en haug ved siden av bålet, alle la tingene høytidelig ned i en haug og fant seg til rette på benkene. Trioen satte seg i stolene, Harry i midten på den største og mest mektige stolen med Draco på sin høyre side og Blaise på den venstre. Draco reiste seg opp og talte: "Velkommen alle sammen, det er flott at så mange av dere ville komme til denne happeningen vi har døpt `Bye bye Golden Boy`." Det brøtt ut vill applaus og når klappingen hadde gitt seg forsatte Draco, "Hensikten ved denne festen er selvfølgelig at vi skal drikke oss dritta full og kose oss, men mest for vi skal feire at Slytherin har fått tilbake et tapt medlem. Harry James Potter skulle egentlig havnet i Slytherin for fire år siden da han ankom Hogwarts, men han hadde blitt fortalt løyner som gjorde at han valgte feil, han fulgte ikke hjerte, men hjernen og havnet i Griffingdor. Nå som han endelig har kommet til sitt ekte hjem så synes vi det er passende å kvitte oss med de gamle minnene, vi skal der for brenne alle tingene som knytter Harry til Griffingdor. Så vist ingen har noe å si erklærer jeg herved `Bye bye Golden Boy` for startet" skrekk Draco ut, viftet med tryllestaven sin og bålet ble tent.  
  
Når jubelen hadde lagt seg viste Blaise gjestene hvor matlageret var og sa til dem at de skulle bare forsyne seg, han kom tilbake med tre butterbear'er til hver av trio medlemmene. Da alle hadde satt seg til rette igjen reiste Draco seg "Ok har alle hentet seg noe godt å tygge på? Flott, da kan vi begynne, Harry om du ville gått ned til haugen ved bålet" sa han og Harry reiste seg uten et ord og gikk ned til haugen. "Nå Harry, om du kunne ha tatt tingene dine fra denne haugen her og delt dem ut til gjestene våre slik at hver av dem har en av dine gamle ting". Harry gjorde som han sa og delte tingene ut, da han kom til Pansy så tryglet hun han om å ikke få en av de gamle bokserne hans, men hun måtte nøye seg med en gammel bukse. Undertøyet beholdt han selv, Draco fikk Griffingdor Quidditch tingene hans og Blaise den gamle Griffingdor skoleuniformen.  
  
"Okey har alle fått en ting hver? Flott, da må jeg spørre dere om å stille dere rundt bålet med gjenstanden i deres høyre hånd og kaste den inni bålet når jeg har telt til tre, mens dere roper `Bye bye Golden Boy, welcome the Vampier Prince`, er dere klare? EN..TO....TRE!"  
  
"BYE BYE GOLDEN BOY, WELCOME THE VAMPIER PRINCE" runget over bål plassen og ellevill jubel og klapping fulgte etter, folk fant seg til rette på benkene igjen med, mat og drikke lå strødd overalt og samtalen fløtt fritt. Alle hygget seg og noen kom i ny og ne bort til Harry og ønsket han velkommen. Draco, Flint og Harry snakket mest om hvordan Harry skulle leve opp til ryktene om han som vampyr, Harrys nye navn the Vampier Prince skulle hjelpe til på å få folk til å frykte at ryktene var sanne. De diskuterte også om hvordan Harry kunne mest mulig blotte tatoveringen hans, de kom frem til at Harry skulle buste håret oppover slik at det ikke skulte den og at han skulle kjøpe seg noen skjorter som utrigning i naken, slik at den viste selv om ha hadde skjorter på. Harry synes utrigning i naken hørtes litt korny ut, men Draco påsto å ha sett det på den nye herre høst kolleksjonen til D&G og sa at det var det nye ¨must have¨ i mote verden. Når sommeren kom var det ingen problemer når det kom til blotting, for da kunne Harry valse rundt uten skjorte. Det var Pansys ide så Harry hadde først sagt blankt nei, men Draco synes at det ikke var så dumt så de ble enig om at Harry skulle blotte muskler med engang været tilga det.  
  
Etter noen timer var de fleste dritta, men de kunne ikke bli liggende der så Draco hev en vektløshets formell på de som ikke klarte gå selv og beordret Goyle og Crabb til å få dem opp på oppholdsrommet igjen. Resten som kunne få seg opp der på egen hånd sende han på ræv til sengs, Draco, Harry og Blaise ble igjen og fjernet alle synlige spor av hva som hadde foregått der for noe timer siden. Når de var ferdig var det ingen spor etter den elleville festen som hadde holdt sted der, en meget beruset Draco klappet en like beruset Harry på skulderen og sa "Velkommen Vampier Prince la oss gjøre dette året et huskbart et for alle og en hver" En overberuset Blaise nikket sin samtykning og de tre nyfunne Slytherin vennene valset side om side oppover mot slottet, i den kjølige september natten.  
  
Alle i Slytherin som hadde vært med på innvielsen til Harry hadde våknet den morgenen med hundre tømmermenn i hode, men det virket som de var vant med å våkne dagen derpå med fyllesyke, for alle hadde antitømmermenn potion som fjernet all smerte med en gang. Harry fikk Dracos reserve potion og Draco sa at han skulle vise Harry hvordan man lagde dem. Det var vist Professor Snape som hadde lagd de potionene som var å finne i Slytherin huset, han var vant med at elvene hans hadde fyllefester, han hadde for lengst funnet ut at å prøve å stoppe dem var håpløst, så han hjalp heller dem med å skjule hva de gjorde om kveldene. Han ville jo ikke at noen av de andre Professorene skulle få vite at han ikke brydde seg om hva elevene hans gjorde, som var nesten ikke helt sant. Han ville særlig skjule dette for en vis Miss McGonagall, som var en høyst irriterende og lang neset medlærer.  
  
Han hadde vist Draco hvordan du brygde potionen slik at han kunne lage mer vist Snape ikke kunne for en eller grunn. Det var ingen utenom Slytherin huset som viste om denne potionen så når de snakket om den rundt andre hus medlemmer så kalte de den ATP (AntiTømmermennPotion). Brukbar var den, men Harry synes den smakte blanding av Grønn te og eddik, Draco sa at han kunne skylle ned med noe annet for å drepe smaken, Harry tok like godt Hagrids Firewhisky og skylte ned den fæle smaken. Draco lo godt når han så dette og kalte Harry et fyllesvin, Harry ignorerte han og rekte flasken til han, Draco tok den med et smil og helte med, Draco hadde ikke drukket Hagrids Firewhisky før og viste ikke hvor sterk den var. Draco hadde slukt 2 dl av whiskyen før Harry fikk stoppe han, "Hey Draco forsiktig, det er ikke vanlig whisky". Draco tok vekk flasken fra leppene og øynene hans spratt ut fra hodet hans "Wow(host) hva i all faenskap(host hark) er dette, halsen min,(han tok seg til halsen og så ut som han ble kvalt) den brenner". Harry tok fra han flasken og strøk han på ryggen "Dette er Hagrids Firewhisky Draco, den er tre ganger sterkere enn vanlig whisky, du kan ikke kjøpe den på vanlig butikker, den er ulovelig å selge. Hagrid lært seg oppskriften fra en Ire han kjenner, oppskriften er over 150 år gammel og ble oppfunnet av en Irsk munk fra Dublin"  
  
Harry og Draco gikk ned til hallen sammen, Draco hadde stoppet å hoste og prøvde nå å overtale Harry til å få oppskriften fra Hagrid, han var også mektig overrasket over at Harry hadde drukket den whiskyen siden han gikk i andre. Harry hadde på brillene i dag for øynene hans var for ømme for at han gadd å ta på seg linsene, men han så ikke mindre flott ut av den grunnen. Med linser så han sexy, lystig og flørtene ut, men med brillene så han sexy, lur og mystisk ut, han hadde også bustet håret oppover slik at det ikke lå over nakken hans. Han hadde en genser uten hals eller krage i dag, den gjorde slik at når han sto rett opp og ned så viste vingen på flaggermus tatoveringen hans, mens når han satt og lente seg framover så viste 2/3 av den. De andre plaggene Harry hadde på seg i dag var royal blå linbukse og den svarte halvveis tettsittende genseren, et kraftig sølv skjede rundt halsen og tommelring av sølv med to slanger som slynger seg sammen som motiv.  
  
Draco hadde på seg en mørkegrønn bomulls bukse, en hvit V-hals genser som la seg rundt Quidditch musklene hans og fremhevet dem, han hadde håret løst og bustete, men ikke fult så uryddig som Harrys, en diamant dobb i høyre øre og rundt det høyre håndledd hadde han et 5cm bredt svart slangeskinns bånd, låsen var to slanger som krøllet halene sammen. De to vennene så fantastiske ut begge to, Harry så ut som halv vampyr halv Veela, mens Draco halv Fe (en hanfe selvfølgelig) og halv Veela. De var de mest ettertrakte guttene på Hogwarts og de ville for alt i verden leve opp til sine rykter.  
  
De var litt seint ute så de fleste hadde allerede begynt å spise, de dyttet de store eik dørene til hallen hardt opp, og gikk inn. Alle som satt der snudde seg for å se hvem som hadde kommet inn, når de merket at det var de to Slytherinene ble de sittende å stirre, de to var et syn for guder. Draco og Harry så rett fram og gikk ned til Slytherin bordet, når de var 50 meter fra bordet reiste Blaise seg opp, bukket og ropte ut til dem "Velkommen deres høyheter" alle Slytherin bordet reiste seg og bukket dypt til dem. Draco smålo og førte en stum Harry bort til bordet, de satt seg ned på to plasser som Blaise hadde holdt av til dem, Slytherin medlemmene satt seg først ned når Draco og Harry hadde satt seg.  
  
Harry sammen med resten av de andre husmedlemmene så undrende på Slytherinene "Eh Draco, hva er det de mener?" sa han lavt. Draco smilte og bøyde seg fram for å forsyne seg med mat "Vi er høyheter her Harry, vi er de eneste som er hedret som prinser derfor skal de andre respektere oss, at de gjorde dette i all offentlighet er en stor ære for deg Harry, det betyr at de aksepterer deg som en av lederne av huset, de vil respektere deg og bøye under for dine ordre" sa Draco som om det var det mest selvfølgelige i verden. Harry så undrende på Draco "Vi er prinser? Blir du også kalt prins, jeg trodde det bare var en spøk i går" Draco lo "Ja vi er prinser, du er `The Vampier Prince` og jeg er The Silver Prince`, det har jeg vært siden det andre året, det var den forje prinsen av Slytherin som gjorde meg til prins da han sluttet på skolen, du skjønner det er kun prinser som kan krone andre til prinser, derfor er du den andre prinsen i Slytherin nå, siden jeg kronet deg i går. Det er prinsene som bestemmer i dette huset, det vi ønsker skal bli gjort blir gjort og det vi beordret blir ordnet".  
  
Harry fikk ikke tid til å svare for Blaise hadde reist seg og kremtet høyt for å få de to prinsenes oppmerksomhet "Husmedlemmene vil vise at de aksepterer deg som prins for Slytherin, sammen med Draco selvfølgelig, ved å overrekke deg prinsenes ring som du ser Draco allerede bærer på fingeren" Harry så bort på Dracos venstre hånd å så at han bar en smaragd ring i sølv med bokstavene S.P. risset inn på siden. Harry så bort på ringen holdt foran han, det var en identisk ring med V.P. risset inn på siden. Blaise forsatte "Denne skal du alltid bære så lenge du er prins her, og når du slutter her så kan du ta den med deg. Draco om det ikke gjør noe." sa Blaise til Draco og han så ut som han vist hva han snakket om, Draco reiste seg opp og snudde Harry rundt slik at Harry sto ansikt til ansikt med han. Blaise gav han ringen og Draco førte den opp til munnen, han kysset smaragden lett og visket noe under stemmen, løftet den opp til Harry og sa at Harry skulle kysse ringen også. Harry bøyde seg ned og for og kysset den, han var ganske flau for alle hadde snudd seg i settene for å se hva Slytherinene holdt på med `nå`.  
  
Harry kysset ringen og smaragden lyste, Draco tok Harrys venstre hånd, satt ringen på ringefingeren hans, knelte for Harry, kysset hånden hans og reiste seg igjen. "Nå er du herved den andre prinsen av Slytherin, heil the Vampier Prince!" de siste ordene ropte han ut og helt Slytherin bordet jublet. "Heil prins Harry James Potter, the Vampier Prince, heil prins Draco Malfoy, the Silver Prince! "  
  
Severus Snape reiste seg fra lærerboret og gikk ned til hus bordet sitt, jubelen roet seg med en gang ned han kom ned til bordet, han så fra en smilende Draco til en urolig Harry. Severus snøftet til Draco, snudde seg til Harry og bukket til han, Snape reiste seg opp igjen og sa til Harry " Så Potter du er den nye prinsen, vel jeg får vel gratulere deg. Vi får håpe Draco har gjort et godt valg av andre prinsen", "Det har jeg Severus" brøt Draco inn, Snape ignorerte han og forsatte. "Nå, det er en gammel tradisjon at hus lederen som dessverre er meg akkurat nå, skal gi de ny kronede prinsene en gave, derfor vil jeg herved gi deg denne gaven.  
  
Snape tok tak i Harrys venstre hånd å la en dolk i den, den hadde et svart håndtak og klingen var dobbelsidet og men ikke skarp. "Dette er en Athame (uttales ah-thah-may), den er ikke skarp fordi den skal ikke bli brukt til skjæring. Athame er til for å samle energi og er ofte brukt når en lager magiske symbol. Symboler og ord er ofte risset inn på håndtaket, men det er ikke nødvendig, jeg har i alle fall risset inn navnet ditt på den og også et pentacle (en femkantet stjerne innkranset i en ring som er det offisielle symbolet til Wicca). Athame er et maskulint verktøy og er knyttet til gudene innen Wicca. Jeg synes dette var en passende gave fordi Athame er et verktøy fra Østen og er bundet sammen med elementet ild, du er født i stjernetegnet Løve og er derfor også bundet til elementet Ild. Jeg har ordnet med rektoren slik at du skal få lov å bære den på deg mens du er på skolen, for siden den ikke er noe skarp så er den ikke noe videre farligere enn en brevåpner. Får å kunne bære Athame så må du ha et belte". Snape tok fram et svart lærbelte med samme design som Athamen, enkelt og elegant, han tok Athamen og festet den i beltet. Så knelte han ned og feste det rundt hoftene til Harry, Harry hatet å måtte gjøre dette like mye som Severus, men de hadde ingenting de skulle ha sagt.  
  
Låsen var den samme som Draco hadde på armbåndet sitt, to slanger som krøller halene sammen. Snape reiste seg opp igjen, han nektet å tro at han hadde nettopp måttet knelle foran Harry Potter. *Dette er verdens undergang, gudsjellov for at James Potter ikke er i livet til å se det, der har vi enda en god ting for at han er død*.  
  
Snape reiste seg opp igjen og la høyre hånd på Harrys høyre skulder "Jeg leder av Slytherin huset aksepterer deg Harry James Potter som ny Slytherin Prins, du skal styre huset side om side med meg og Draco the Silver Prince til du gir oss en grunn for å ta fra deg ditt navn og plass som prins." Harry så Snape i øynene og kunne se at de lyste av sinne, Snape bet sammen tennene og hele holdningen hans skrekk ````Dette er verdens undergang, dette er verdens gang, la meg dø, la meg dø, NÅ!````. Harry smilte litt for seg selv, men ble stått tilbake til virkeligheten av Snaps stemme, "Lover du å tjene under meg sammen med Draco?". "Ja" svarte Harry bestemt, "Lover du å holde dine ordre innen for rimelige mål, det vil si at du ikke kan beordre noen til å være salve for deg". ¤Svart der røyk den ideen¤ tenkte Harry, men svart "Ja det lover jeg, ingen slavedriving, har lagret det på computeren", Snape snøftet og sa med en undertone av kvalme "Da kan du herved kalle deg selv prins av Slytherin".  
  
Snape gikk ut av hallen, han hadde ikke matlyst dette hadde vært det verst han noen gang hadde vært med på, *Knele for en Potter humf, det er han som burde knele for meg, jeg er en professor og han er en elev. Ok så han er halvt gud og utvalgt av selveste Merlin som hans etterfølger, men hallo jeg er likevel eldre enn han*. Han gikk ned til klasserommet sitt for å gjøre ting klar til første time, han var i det verste humøret han hadde vært på lenge, så de som hadde potion i dag hadde ikke mye å glede seg til.  
  
Harry synes det var ytterst flaut å bli kronet slik i all offentlighet, men Draco hadde kost seg og synes det var en 1000 gallons øyeblikk når Snape hadde måtte knelt ned foran Harry for å ta på han belte. Han lo fortsatt når han tenkte på det, så da de hadde sittet i en kjedelig Divination time hadde Draco plutselig begynt å le uten grunn. Harry hadde fått vite av Draco at Slytheriner likte å lage scener på offentlige steder, de var en haug med Dramaqueener og det hadde Harry fått opplevd i dag under frokosten.  
  
Belte og Athame fra Snape hadde Harry blitt veldig glad i, den var så lett, men samtidig var den så tung at du kjente at du hadde noe på deg. Fargen og designet passet perfekt med resten av klærne til Harry, Draco hadde sagt at han ikke burde ta den av for da ville han ikke vise takknemlighet for at han hadde blitt prins og det kunne gjøre de andre, særlig Snape sure. Men det ville ikke være noe problem, for Harry likte den så godt, navnet hans og Pentacle'et var vakkert utskjært og sporene var malt med gull.  
  
Harry og Draco fikk mer oppmerksomhet enn det er humant utholdene å få den dagen, 9/10 av alle elevene på Hogwarts hadde aldri vist om Slytherins prinse ordning, i alle fall ikke sett en kroning. Noen særlig Ron synes det var usmakelig og blærete, de mente Slytherinene bare gjorde det fordi de skulle bevise at det var bedre enn de andre husene. Men de fleste ville vite mer om dette og angrep de som hadde en vis anelse om kroningen, men ingen torde å spørre Professor Snape for han så ikke så veldig glad ut i dag for en eller annen ukjent grunn. 


	14. Kap 14

Kap 14: ¤Du er død Dean!¤  
  
¤¤Harrys tanker¤¤ **Draco og Snapes tanker** ^^Andre mindre viktige personers tanker^^ "Alle når de snakker"  
  
Da Harry la seg den dagen var han overrasket over at han i det hele tatt hadde overlevd dagen, Draco som hadde vært fan av å lage scener på offentlige steder hadde til sluttet innsett at det kanskje ikke hadde vært så lurt med en kroning av en ny prins under frokosten. Men en ting var jo kommet godt ut av det, Snape hadde måtte vist respekt for Harry framfor hele skolen, og Harry veddet på at McGonagall og Dumbledore satt og gliste bredt mens han gjorde det.  
  
Men mens Harry lå i sengen sin og tenkte på den sprøe dagen han nettopp hadde opplevd kom han på det. ¤¤Faen jeg har glemt å pine Dean, jaja da har han noe å glede seg til i morgen¤¤. Han sovnet og drømte om måter han kunne pine Dean på, hans favoritt var å hive han til sjømonsteret i Hogwarts sjøen og la den dra Dean ned på bunden av sjøen og spise han som små snacks, den drømmen drømte han to ganger.  
  
Harry våknet tidlig om morgenen, men han fikk ikke sove igjen så han sto opp, tok på seg linsene, dusjet, ordnet håret og trente karate, det ble mest meditasjon og styrke trening for han kunne ikke bråke så mye for Draco, Crabb og Goyle lå fortsatt og sov.  
  
********************** Draco våknet tidlig neste morgen han åpnet ikke øynene, bare lå og hørte på fuglene som sang utenfor. `Pip pip pi pip pip pi, hmrp, pi pip pip pip pi, hmrpf, pip pi pi pi pip pip, hmrp`. **Hva svarte?** tenkte Draco, det var noen rare lyder i rommet som ikke kunne være fra fuglene, var noen av de andre våkene? Han bevegde seg så stille han kunne til enden av sengen og kikket ut i rommet. Først så han ingenting, han så til høyre og til venstre, men nei, ingen tegn til liv, han trakk igjen forhenget på sengen og var på vei til å legge seg tilbake når han hørte en stønne lyd. Han stakk hode ut igjen, men så ingenting, "Hmrpf" Draco søkte etter lyden og fant ut at den måtte komme fra høyre. Han stirret på det stedet han mente lyden kom fra, og fikk øye grunnen til lyden. Harrys hode kom opp fra bak trunken hans og forsvant igjen, etter at hodet hans hadde godt opp og ned noen ganger så slapp han ut et stønn. Hva var det han gjorde på? Lurte Draco på, han ville finne det ut så han tok Blaises flotte gjennomsiktighets formell og hev den på trunken som skjulte Harrys aktiviteter.  
  
Trunken ble gjennomsiktig og Draco fikk se at Harry lå på gulvet med kun et håndkle rundt livet og gjorde situps. Magemusklene hans trakk seg sammen og strakk seg ut igjen, han hadde vist holdt på en stund for svetten rant i sikksakk imellom de brune magemusklene. Draco viste at han ikke burde se på Harry slik mest han var så lite påkledd, men han klarte ikke å rive synet vekk fra Harrys veltrente kropp. Draco lå å så på Harry, Harry puste tungt etter en stund og stønnene kom oftere, for hvert stønn fikk Draco frysninger nedover ryggen.  
  
***************** Harry var utslitt han hadde trent i over en time, nå lå han på ryggen og pustet tungt, han var svett og bannet høyt for at han hadde vært så dum å dusje før han trente. "Faen!"  
  
"God morgen til deg også VP", Harry så opp og Draco sto bøyd over han, "Å sorry Draco det var ikke deg jeg sa det til". Harry reiste seg opp fra gulvet og knøt håndkle godt fast rundt livet, "Jeg våknet tidlig og fikk ikke sove så jeg dusjet og trente litt, men jeg var så dum og dusje før jeg trente, det var derfor jeg bannet, for nå må jeg dusje en gang til. Jeg forstyrte vel ikke deg ikke?" Draco gikk bort til sin egen seg "Nei da, jeg våknet nettopp, du kan ikke ha lagd mye lyd for jeg sov som et barn". Harry gikk inn på badet for å ta seg en ny dusje "Det var bra, jeg prøvde å være så stille som mulig, ville ikke vekke noen opp".  
  
Harry så seg i speilet og bannet engang til, han hadde jo ordnet håret og tatt på linsene, vist han skulle dusje så måtte han ordne håret en gang til og holde igjen øynene mens han dusjet. ¤¤Blinde dusjing har jeg ikke prøvd før, jaja en gang må jo bli den første¤¤.  
  
Da han kom ut fra badet for andre gang ble han møtt av en rasende Draco "Ut, ut, UT!" skrekk han mens han sendt de to angrefulle Goyle og Crabb på dør. "Forbannede idioter, høns har større hjerner enn dem" mumlet han, "Hva er det som skjer?" spurte Harry. Draco vist ikke at han hadde stått der før nå "Å Harry, nei du vet det vanlige, de to gorillaene har ikke husket å hive på låse formellen på døren før de la seg. De var de siste inn og de skulle ta den på, men tror du de klarte det å nei det ble for mye for dem. Du skulle tro at etter fire år så skulle de ha klart å få det inni systemet". Sa en oppgitt og nå fult på kledd Draco, han hadde kledd seg lett i dag kun en grå linbukse og en ganske så stram svart T-shorte med navnet D. Malfoy skrevet nedi høyre hjørnet med delikat fransk gammel skrift i gull.  
  
"Men det kan da ikke være så gale, du oppfører jo deg som verden har gått under" sa Harry. "Ikke så gale, jeg skal gi deg ikke så gale. Gå bort til tingene dine å se om du mangler noe" beordret Draco, Harry så rart på han, men begynte og rote rundt i eiendelene sine. "Så" sa Draco etter en stund, "mangler du noe, noe privat kanskje?" Harry snudde seg rundt til Draco og så sjokkert ut, "Jeg mangler, noen bilder av meg som ble tatt for noen år siden og...og noen..ehmm..boksere".  
  
"Aha, var det ikke det jeg sa, forbannede kjerring!" Draco slo ut med armene, Harry gikk bort til han og satt seg ved siden av han på sengekanten. "Hvem er denne forbannede kjerringen?" spurte han, Draco pustet dypt og begynte å forklare. "Du skjønner Harry det er ikke bare en dans på roser å være populær, særlig ikke når du lever sammen med slike dyr som vi gjør. Det jeg prøver å si er at det er folk som hele tiden prøver å komme inn på dette rommet, derfor har jeg funnet opp en låse formell som bare vi fire kjenner til. Den siste som går inn eller ut av rommet skal ta den på, å i går kveld var det de to dustene, men de glemte den så døren har støtt uløst i hele natt. Dette har `dyrene` tatt godt i bruk, og her kommer jeg til kjerringen, kjerringen av alle syke kjerringer er Pansy. Hun har vært etter Malfoy-blod siden hun ble født og nå har blodhunden fått snusen i deg også. Grunnen for at jeg er så urolig er fordi dette har skjedd før, i fjor fikk hun seg inn her og stjal undertøy, bilder, håndklær og sengetøy jeg hadde brukt. Hun selger det til alle og en hver som er villig til å gi henne en god pris for det, og det beste som for eksempel boksere og håndklær beholderen hun selv, kåte hore. Får hun tak i bilder ja så er du nesten sikker på at hele skolen får se dem, enten om hun kopiere dem og selger dem eller om hun kopiere dem i hundrevis og hiver dem rundt om på skolen".  
  
"Dette er jo forferdelig, hva om hun gjør det samme nå, det siste jeg vil ha er bilder av den gamle meg flytende rundt på hele skolen. Hun kan da ikke gjøre dette, vi er prinser i dette huset, hun skal bøye seg for oss. Hva har hun tatt fra deg?" Draco trakk på skuldrene, "Det vanlige, håndkle og bokser, bilder fikk hun ikke jeg har ikke bilder her lengre, de gode bildene fra saftige fester å slikt bevarer jeg på en hemmelig plass". "Hvor da?" spurte Harry ivrig, han hadde aldri seg bilder fra Dracos mange ville fester. Draco smilte og gikk bort til skapet, "Et sted hun aldri ville leitet" han åpnet skapet og dro fram sokkeskuffen, løftet bunden og dro fram en bunke bilder. "I sokkeskuffen min, ingen vil vel kjøpe sokker!"  
  
Harry smålo mens han kledde på seg, Draco var smart og Harry fant ut at han skulle følge hans fotspor, så han lagde et skult rom i sokkeskuffen og la bilder og privat saker der. Harry tok på seg den nye ringen og belte med Athame innenfor kappen, en blå/grønn genser med samme design som i går for å vise mest mulig av tatoveringen og en svart bomullsbukse. Håret hadde samme funksjon som i går, men var ordnet litt annerledes, litt mer aggressivt og rottete enn i går. For Harry var ikke i så godt humør i dag, han bestemte seg for og får ut rasseriet med litt karate senere på dagen, men også med å ta det utover Dean selvfølgelig som hadde seg noe i vente.  
  
De to prinsene hadde lite lyst til å gå ut av rommet, de forventet og se bilder av dem i hendene på fnisete jenter og undertøyet deres på auksjon hos Pansy. Men ingenting skjedde, ikke før i tredje time. Draco hadde sendt Goyle og Crabb for å finne Pansy og ta henne med til han, men de klarte ikke å få tak i henne mellom timene.  
  
Fjerde års Slytherinene hadde Divination sammen med Hufflepuffene og Pansy satt to benker foran Draco og Harry, hun blunket søt til dem som en eller annen jomfru Maria. "Den hurpa, jeg forlater ikke dette klasserommet uten henne" mumlet Draco for seg selv. Da timen var ferdig stormet han opp og bort til Pansy, "Kom her" sa han til henne mens han dro henne ut av rommen og inn på et tomt klasserom. "Du også Harry" skrek han til Harry som fulgte etter, "Oh en trekant, og med to prinser til og med, dette må være min lykke dag" hylte Pansy ivrig for å få så mye oppmerksomhet som mulig, dette ville hun at alle skulle få vite, at hun ble ført inn på et tomt klasserom av de to fineste guttene på skolen.  
  
"Hva er det Silver, har du savnet meg?" sa Pansy mens hun strøk hånden sin oppover armen til Draco og smilte forførende. "Hold kjeft Pansy, du vet akkurat hvorfor du er her nå, hvor er tingene våre?" sa Draco rasende mens han skubbet vekk hånden hennes. Harry låste døren bak seg og gikk bort til Draco.  
  
"Jeg vet ikke hva du snakker om elskling" sa Pansy uskyldig, "Å, hei Vampy hvordan går det, trives du som prins?" "Klapp igjen kjeften tøyte, du vet hva jeg snakker om, du var innpå rommet vårt i går natt og stjal fra oss. Og siden jeg har erfaringer med dette så vil jeg helst se at vårt privat saker kommer tilbake til oss istedenfor å fly rundt på skolen, det gjelder særlig undertøyet vårt. Så kom igjen du har en halv time på deg å finne fram tingene våre og gi dem tilbake oss"  
  
Pansy så fra Draco til Harry og prøvde å se så uskyldig som mulig, hun smilte og blunket til dem. "Hva får deg til å tro noe slikt Silver? Og hva skulle jeg gjort med deres privat saker da?" Sa hun til Draco som smålo og risten på hode, han bøyde seg ned til henne (Hun er 6 cm lavere enn Draco og 9 cm lavere enn Harry) og snakket med en rolig stemme. "Pansy husker du for to år siden, da kom du deg inn på rommet og stjal noen privat saker fra meg, neste dag solgte du dem til folk som var villig å betale. Og bilder du hadde fått tak i kopierte du og solgte dem og dem du ikke fikk solgt kastet du rundt på hele skolen. Nå har dette skjedd igjen, i går natt snek noen seg inn på rommet vårt og stjal ting fra oss. Og det er du som er den skyldige, du er den eneste som går i kjenner på døren vår hver natt for å se om den er åpen, du er den eneste som er så frekk at du stjeler fra folk og selger tingene deres til andre. Uansett så vet jeg at det var deg fordi du mistet et av armbåndene dine ned undertøysskuffen min, elskling!"  
  
Draco smilte lurt og holdt fram et sølv armbånd, Pansy så paff ut, hun løftet opp armen sin å så at det var kun to av tre sølvarmbånd på håndleddet hennes, det siste var i Dracos hånd. "Jeg..jeg.Å hva om dere ikke får tingene deres tilbake om en halv time?" sa hun surt, hun snudde seg til Harry og purret inn i øret hans, "Skal dere straffe meg da, vise meg hvilken slem jente jeg har vært, vise meg om de musklene deres funker like bra som de seg ut?" Hun grepp rundt armmusklene til Harry og slikket seg rundt munnen, Draco tok tak i henne og rev hun vekk fra en sjokkert Harry. Pansy lo høyt, "Ta det med ro Silver, jeg skal vært forsiktig med han, men kjenner jeg deg rett så vil vel du ha han helt for det seg, prinser deler ikke med noen".  
  
Draco grep henne om håndleddene og holdt henne hard, han hadde ikke tid til dette. "Vi vil ha tingene våre om en halv time, vist du ikke gjør som vi sier så vil vi forby deg all sosial aktivitet, du kommer deg ikke inn på noen fester her på skolen så lenge du går her, du vil ikke en gang få lov til å gå på ball. Du kommer til å bli den mest usosiale eleven på skolen, førsteklasse Huffelpuffer vil ha mer liv enn deg. Du kommer til å miste all status, du kan kysse farvel til vennene dine, for du vet like godt som jeg at alt dere snakker om er fester og sladder. Når du ikke går på fester så har du ikke noe spennende å si, derfor vil vennene dine forlate deg, for du er ikke noe gøy å være med, din antisosiale bur ugle".  
  
*Bulls eye* tenkte Draco, Pansy sto og stirret på han med øyne store som parabol skiver, hun viste at Draco lett kunne ødelegge livet hennes. Ved siden av Draco sto Harry og var mektig imponert, Draco hadde vist lært seg ordtaket ``Know your friends, but know your enemies better``.  
  
Pansy så på de to selvsikre, smilende og uvanlig flotte prinsene, "Fint, dere skal få deres teite ting igjen, men da kan du ikke gjøre noe mot med Draco!" sa hun sint mens hun stormet ut fra rommet. Da døren slo igjen, pustet Harry lettet ut, "For et udyr, men du håndterte jo henne med full kontroll. Hvorfor sa du ikke at du hadde funnet armbåndet hennes til meg i dag tidlig?" spurte Harry, Draco smilte til han og kastet armbåndet opp i luften. "Fordi jeg ikke fant noe armbånd i skuffen min i dag tidlig. Jeg rev det av henne da jeg dro henne inn i rommet, det var derfor hun så så paff ut, hun er alt for proff til å minste en så stor ting"  
  
Draco og Harry gikk ned til lunsj og ventet på Pansy, halvveis inni måltidet kom hun stormen inn med hendene fulle. Draco og Harry reiste seg høytidelig for henne, og ventet til hun kom bort til dem. "Å hallo kjære Pansy, så veldig omtenksomt av deg å vaske klærne våre" sa Draco med en overmild snill tante stemme. Harry lo og strakk ut hendene sine til Pansy, "Ja vi er rørt over din vennlighet, så vi vil gjerne belønne deg med et vakkert sølv armbånd, elskling!" Han dro armbåndet til Pansy ut av lommen og viste det til henne, Draco lo og han også han strak ut hendene sine. Pansy var illsint, hun fordelte klærne, la dem i hendene deres, rev armbåndet ut av hendene på den smilende sjarmøren Harry og satt seg ned på motsatt side av bordet så langt vekk fra prinsene hun kunne komme. Hun ignorerte alle som stirret og lo, hun så bort på de flotte prinsene og angret bittert for at hun ikke hadde beholdt noen av de mer private eiendelene.  
  
Draco foreslo til Harry at siden de hadde fortsatt oppmerksomhet (de fleste øyene i hallen var på dem, folk lurte sikker på hvordan de hadde fått Pansy til å vaske klærne deres) så kunne Harry blotte tatoveringen hans. De hadde vært så opptatt med annet at de ikke hadde fått tid til å tenke på det, men nå var det en bra tid for blotting med hensyn til klærne Harry hadde på seg de var ideale til blotting av nakke hud.  
  
Harry og Draco begynte sitt skuespill:  
  
Harry og Draco lo høyt for å få mer oppmerksomhet, Harry tok hånden bak på naken og dro den oppover, slik at han løftet håret enda mer oppover, og det holdt seg der p.g.a. magisk gele. Nå var halve tatoveringen synlig, Draco så seg diskré rundt og oppserverte av noen av elevene, særlig fjerde klassinger, stirret på et bestemt punkt på Harrys nakke. "Det funker, prøv å trekk ned skjorten bak, men gjør det så diskré som mulig" visket han til Harry. Harry snek hånden under skjorten og klødde seg bak på ryggen, så strøk han ut krøllene på skjorten og dro den nedover samtidig og satt på den for å holde den nede.  
  
Nå kunne du se 8 ½ /10 deler av flaggermusen, Draco så seg igjen rundt i rommet, på den diskré måten sin, ganske mange så på Harry nå. De pekte og visket hysterisk sammen, noen første klassinger ga fra seg noen ynkelige pip og så vekk fra Harry. Det var en urolig stevning ved bordene.  
  
"Funker det?" Visket Harry til Draco, "Ja det funker dritt bra, nydelig `jeg klør på ryggen og må derfor tilfeldigvis trekker skjorten ned` bevegelse Harry" visket Draco tilbake. Harry ville se for seg selv om det hadde funket, så han snudde seg rundt og så bak seg. De som hadde stirret på nakken hans kvap når de plutselig møtte øynene hans, alle Harry prøvde å få øyekontakt med fikk parabol skive øyne, slapp ut et gisp og snudde seg fort vekk. Harry lot blikket vandre bort over Griffingdor bordet og stoppet på Dean, Deans stirrende runde øyne sa `Oh shit` under Harrys stikkende blikk. Et smil spredde seg over ansiktet til Harry, ¤¤Dean ja, kjære ex- venn, deg skal vi pine, men jeg tror jeg skal skremme deg litt mer enn jeg hadde tenkt. Jeg tror jeg skal oppsøke deg i kveld, når mørket har falt over borgen og folk sniker rundt i skyggene¤¤, tenkte Harry for seg selv. Harry som fortsatt holdt blikket til Dean, smilte til han og nikket hodet mot han i en vitende mine`.  
  
Dean svelget hardt og reiste seg for å gå, Harry sa noe til Draco og han gikk sakt etter Dean mens han stirret på han konstant. Harry minnet om en iskald morder som prøver å slitte ut eller skremme sitt bytte. Dean så nervøst over skulderen sin hele tiden, og hver gang han så etter så så han Harrys kalde smaragd øyner som fulgte han.  
  
^^Oh shit, oh shit, hva har jeg gjort? Han kommer til å drepe meg, han kommer til å stikke de skarpe hvite hoggtennene sine inn i nakken på meg. Han kommer til å tømme meg for blod og slikke seg rundt munnen etterpå mest han ler over min slappe blodløs kropp. Huff, nei slutt og tenk slik din dust^^ sa han til seg selv, mest han prøvde å få de tunge eike dørene opp med skjelvene hender. Han fikk de opp på gløtt, presset seg gjennom dørsprekken og slo igjen dørene for å uslippe Harrys øyne som brente seg gjennom ryggen hans.  
  
Harry gikk i samme sakte tempo med øynene fiksert på dørene og det han viste var bak dem, hans bytte. Den svarte kappen hans flagret uhyggelig rolig mens han gikk bort over, den minnet alle som så den om svarte vinger, flaggermusvinger.  
  
Eike dørene smalt igjen og Dean hoppet 10 meter opp i luften, han snudde seg mot dørene og så en smilende Harry lene seg mot dem. "Hallo Dean, har du savnet meg?" Sa Harry mens han gikk nærmere Dean, Dean rygget til han sto med ryggen mot en vegg. "Å det er ikke vits å løpe fra meg Dean, `You can run, but you can't hide` kjenner du det ordtaket Dean?" Dean nikket, han kjente det, og nå viste han akkurat hvordan det føltes.  
  
"Er det noe galt Dean? Du ser så blek ut Dean" sa Harry med en rolig stemme. Dean synes stemmen hans var noe av det mest uhyggelige han hadde hørt og Harry var skremmende rolig. Dean ristet på hode, stemmebåndet hans så ut til å være ute av funksjon når Harry sto så nært.  
  
"La meg sjekke pulsen din Dean" sa Harry og bøyde seg ned mot nakken til Dean. Dean så hele sitt liv i reprise foran seg og skubbet Harry vekk, "N..ne..n.ei" stammet han frem. Harry stirret inni øynene hans og smilte slut, "Hva sa du Dean?", Dean prøvde og å se vekk fra Harrys øyne, men fant ut at det var ytterst vanskelig for de fulgte hans eneste bevegelse. "Jeg sa nei" sa han lavt. Harry smilte "Så flott å se at du har en teskje mot igjen Dean, jeg trodde nesten av vi hadde mistet deg helt, det var rett før jeg forslo at du skulle skifte til Hufflepuff".  
  
Harry tok en arm over skulderen til en skjelvende Dean og førte han mot eik dørene. "La oss gå tilbake til hallen og spise ferdig, jeg vil ikke at noen skal tro at du ikke får i deg nok mat for du ser litt syk ut. Å viktigst av alt, vist du hadde blitt funnet bevisstløs i en øde gangen så kan jeg nesten gjette meg til at de ville oppsøkt meg. Helt siden jeg byttet hus så har folk fått slik feilaktige oppfatninger av meg, kan du skjønne hvorfor? Jaja, la oss gå tilbake til hallen, og Dean." Harry bøyde seg ned til Deans øre og visket "Tenk på hva du har gjort, kanskje du har et spesielt ønske når det kommer til straffen". Med det rev Harry opp dørene og gikk inn, fortsatt med armen fast rundt skulderen til Dean.  
  
Elevene så undrene på dem når de gikk bortover gulvet, Dean gikk med hodet ned og Harry smilte lurt. Harry stoppet ved Griffingdor bordet hvor Dean hadde sittet for noen minutter siden, "Se hva jeg fant vandrende rundt på skolen helt alene, dere må passe bedre på dem ellers kan de gå seg vill og sulte i hjel, og det hadde vært veldig dumt hadde det ikke det?" Sa Harry med sin snille tante stemme og slang på et sjarmerende smil på slutten, han fikk ingen svar, alle bare så sjokkert fra han til Dean. "Vel, du får være mer forsiktig fremover Dean, særlig om kveldene for du vet aldri hva som skjuler seg i skyggene, ikke sant Dean?" Dean nikket og satt seg ned ved bordet, "Good boy!" sa Harry til han, klappet han på hode som en hund og gikk.  
  
Etter ti minutter spising reiste trioen seg fra Slytherin bordet for å gå, alle i hallen stoppet å spise for å følge med på hva som foregikk da trioen hadde tatt en pitt-stopp borte ved Griffingdor bordet.  
  
Harry gikk bort til Dean, "Har du fått spist noe nå? Vi vil jo ikke at du skal dø av sult, nei det hadde vært en kjedelig død ville det ikke?" Harry fikk ikke noe svar fra Dean, han hadde mistet stemmen igjen. "Jeg skal ikke plage deg mer Dean, jeg er bare bekymret overfor din helse, det er alt. Det jeg ville spørre deg om var; Har du noen planer for i kveld?" Dean som ikke hadde forutsett det spørsmålet, glemte all redsel, "Nei ingen planer, hvorfor spør du?". Harry smilte lurt "Å jeg ville bare si at du burde holde deg hjemme i dag, jeg har hørt at du skal få en gammel venn på besøk. Du vet, vår fellesvenn, han som alltid vet hva du tenker på. Han ville møtte deg igjen, sa dere hadde en brutt kontrakt og snakke om, jeg sa at du sikkert ikke hadde noe imot om han kom i dag. Men han kommer nok litt seint på kvelden, du vet jo hvilket nattdyr han er!" Harry klappet Dean på skulderen og trioen gikk ut, Harry snudde seg ved døråpningen og ropte "Sov godt Dean".  
  
*********************************  
  
Draco spurte Harry om hva han hadde gjort med Dean, Harry hadde bare sagt at han skulle ta en prat når han forsvant ut av hallen. Harry sa at han bare skremte han litt, fikk han til å skjelve i buksene. Han måtte jo teste vampyr rykte sitt på noen. Draco lo godt av dette.  
  
Kvelden kom og Harry satt seg ned ved peisen med boken Insomnia av King. Han hadde ikke tenkt å lese boken, han skulle kontakte Dean, men trengte boken ellers ville det se litt rart ut. Blaise og Draco som satt med han trodde selvfølgelig at han leste og respekterte det, de satt med lekser, men snakket mer enn de gjorde lekser.  
  
Harry åpnet Insomnia på en tilfeldig side og stirret på kapiteloverskriften; Little Bald Doctors, han prøvde å ignorere det bilde han fikk i hodet av den setningen og konsentrerte seg om sitt mål, Dean. Det tok lengre tid p.g.a. avstanden mellom dem, men Harry fikk kontakt til slutt.  
  
Det første han hørte var ^^Oh shit^^, der var Dean all right. ¤¤Hallo Dean, har du ventet på meg?¤¤ ^^Ja..ja^^, svarte Dean, ¤¤Du er modig Dean, sitter oppe og venter på dommedagen¤¤. Han svarte ikke. ¤¤Dean vi har et problem, det ser ut som du ikke har klart og holdt din del av avtalen og derfor bør ikke jeg heller holde min synes du ikke? Vi hadde en avtale om at du skulle kalle Harry Potter sir, og respektere han, i form av bukking og vennlig tiltalelse. Jeg oppholder meg her på skolen vist du ikke har glemt det og har vært vitne til at du ikke har gjort det. Men det verste og grunnen for at du nå må bli straffet er at du har gått rundt og sagt til hele skolen at Sir omgås og er venner med vampyrer og du har derfor startet rykter om at han selv er en vampyr. Dette Dean er grunnen for at jeg oppsøker deg nå, jeg sa at du ikke måtte gi meg noen grunn for å gi deg til dem, men det har du uheldigvis gjort¤¤.  
  
Dean hadde ikke sagt noen ting og Harry begynte og lure på om han hadde mistet kontakten, men etter en stund hørte han en lyd. Det var gråte lyder, snufsing og gråtting om hverandre.  
  
^^Jeg...snufs.vær så.hulk.jeg^^ Dean klarte ikke få fram noe, Harry synes nesten litt synd på han, men bare nesten. ¤¤Dean det er ingenting mer jeg kan gjøre for deg, jeg advarte deg, men du brøt kontrakten likevel. Du er nå under Lord Harry Potters syn, han eier deg, du er hans slave du skal gjøre alt han sier uten å tvile et sekund. Vist du er flink så vil han kanskje ikke ha deg som hovedrett på en av vampyr festene sine, men jeg kan jo ikke garantere noe. Jeg liker deg Dean du er en alright fyr, jeg skal derfor gi deg noen råd; Når du ser Sir bukk til ham og spør om det er noe du kan gjøre for han. For all del kall han Sir, Master eller Lord, du kan ikke kalle ham Harry eller Potter for det er du ikke verdig til. Vis han og hans venner respekt, alle han liker skal du respektere, alle valg han tar skal du respektere. Du skal elske å ære han til døden, og vist du ikke følger mine råd så kommer du til å se lyset i tunnelen mye raskere en du hadde forventet. For rent type 0 blod kommer du ikke ofte over¤¤.  
  
Dean hadde konstant snufset, hulket, grått og sagt ^^Ok^^ og ^^Ja^^ mens Harry hadde snakket. ^^Jeg skal gjøre som du sier Sir, jeg skal følge dine råd å være en god tjener til min master^^ snufset Dean, ¤¤Flott, jeg forlater deg nå Dean, vi snakkes kanskje igjen en gang. Sov godt Dean!¤¤  
  
Harry kom tilbake til oppholdsrommet, Draco og Blaise satt fortsatt og små snakket. Harry lå Insomnia ned og gikk bort til dem "Så hva sier dere, køys?". Draco så opp på han, "Ja hvorfor ikke. Var det en spennende bok, du så ganske konsentrert ut der du satt?" Harry tok boken å hold den foran seg, "Ja det kan du godt si, den handler om en fyr som hører stemmer i hode, og den er på engelsk så du må konsentrer deg litt mer når du leser den".  
  
Draco og Harry gikk opp på deres rom og Blaise til sitt, gorillaene hadde ikke kommet inn ennå, "Er sikkert på kjøkkenet og propper tryne full av kaker" sa Draco. Han snudde seg mot døren med staven i hånden, "Ahlomslythe" sa han og døren låste seg. Harry så undrene på han "Men Crabb og Goyle har jo ikke kommet inn ennå, men de kan vel bare ta av formellen når de kommer" sa Harry. Draco svart bare enkelt og greitt "Nope, formellen kan ikke tas av, døren kan bare bli åpnet fra innsiden når noen har tatt formellen på. Så det ser ut som om de to dustene må sove ute i natt, men de fortjener det, kanskje de husker bedre neste gang da".  
  
De la seg til å sove og Harry øvde seg på å være slavedriver for Dean i drømmene sine, etter noen par drømmer så hadde han blitt ganske god og var klar for å teste teknikkene ut i virkeligheten, på en virkelig Dean av kjøtt og blod, rent type 0 blod. 


	15. Kap 15

Kap 15: `I'm a slave for you`.  
  
¤¤Harrys tanker¤¤ **Draco og Snapes tanker** ^^Andre mindre viktige personers tanker^^ "Alle når de snakker"  
  
Harry våknet litt tidlig i dag også, kanskje det var p.g.a. at han var så ivrig med å sitte fantasiene sine i spill. Han lå og så bort på sengene rundt seg, Crabb og Goyle hadde ikke kommet seg inn før Draco hadde låst døren, nå lå de sikkert nede på en sofa i oppholdsrommet. Harry så bort på Dracos seng, det mørkegrønne forhenget hadde sklidd litt opp på ene siden så du kunne se Draco ligge der og sove. Harry lå å så på Draco sove, han var litt av en skaping, han så så engleaktig ut når han sov. Han var rolig og avslappet, og når han snudde på seg så klarte han på en eller annen måte å få det til å se så elegant ut, så naturlig. Når han trakk hånden oppover for å ligge den på puten, så minnet bevegelsen om når en blomst strekker seg mot solen. Når han vridde seg så han ut som en slange som slynger seg fremover i Sahara ørkenen. Det blonde håret hans som han hadde løst om natten så like bløtt ut som vann, det var nesten slik at vist Harry hadde gått bort for å ta på det nå så forventet han at hånden hans skulle bli vått.  
  
Harry måtte innrømme det, han skjønte god hvorfor Draco hadde fått så mange kjærlighets brev, Draco var umotstålig. Han var vakker, Harry likte ikke å si det, men Draco var vakker, han lignet virkelig på en krysning av en Veela og en Fe. Det var noen som hadde sagt til han at Draco så ut som halv Veela og Fe, mens han Harry så ut som halv Veela og vampyr. At Draco så slik ut var han helt enig med, men så han virkelig ut som en krysning mellom en Veela og en Vampyr?  
  
Harry lå en stund og tenkte på alt dette før han tok seg en dusj. Han hadde nettopp tatt balsam i håret når døren gikk opp, det var Draco. Han så ekstremt trøtt ut, han gjespet, gnidde seg i øynene og tok et håndkle, det så ut som han hadde tenkt å ta seg en dusj.  
  
"Hey Draco, jeg vet du er trøtt, men kunne du kanskje vente med å ta deg en dusj til jeg er ferdig med min?" sa Harry fra dusjen. "Hva, Harry, hvor er du?" sa en forvirret Draco, "I dusjen selvfølgelig din idiot" svarte han tilbake og skrudde på vannet. "Å sorry, jeg så deg ikke, jeg er litt trøtt i dag skjønner du" mumlet Draco mens han spruttet vann i ansiktet.  
  
Harry gikk ut av dusjen og festet et håndkle rundt livet, "Ingen skade skjedde, du kan få litt whisky av meg slik at du våkner til live!" sa Harry, Draco mumlet tilbake sitt svar med ansiktet trykt inni et håndkle. "JA, det trenger jeg, takk" han snudde seg rundt og det første han så var Harrys våte kropp bare dekket med det håndkle på det mest intime stedet. "Wow imponerende Harry" sa han og pekte på musklene hans, han hadde egentlig mest lyst å ta på dem. "Å, takk, karate gjør underverker" sa en smigret Harry mens han ordnet håret. "Karate, hmm, kunne ønske jeg kunne det, hører brukbart ut" sa Draco som fortsatt sto å så på Harrys velformede muskler. "Jeg kan lære deg det, jeg fikk svart belte i sommer og kan derfor trene andre, det er ikke vanskelig når du har fått det inni systemet. Men kumite bør vi vente litt med, jeg ble presset inni det etter bare et halvt år trening, fikk noen par slag der ja, men det var bra for meg for da tålte jeg mer av all prylen jeg fikk av fetteren min. Nå går jeg åpen klasse, den første kampen min var kun mot mannfolk over 25 med svart belte, de så ut som krysninger mellom Gorillaer og okser".  
  
"Kumite, hva er det? Når har du tid til å trene meg?" Spurte Draco, "Å kumite er kamp, slåsskamper, du går to mot to på en matte, det sitter tre dommere rundt matten og en hoveddommer som går rundt dere og følger med, slik som i boksing. Du kan få ett, to og tre poeng det kommer an på hvor god teknikken er. Vi kan jo begynne neste uke, få deg en dusj nå så måtes vi i stor hallen, og ikke bruk så lang tid er du snill". Draco nikket og gikk inn i dusjen, Harry forsvant ut av døren for å få på seg klær.  
  
Harry tok på seg en mørkegrå høyhalset genser i dag, for da kunne ingen se tatoveringen hans. Han håpet på at dette gjorde slik at folk ble enda mer nysgjerrig, alle som ikke hadde sett det, men hørt rykter ville bekrefte ryktene de hadde hørt, men nå hadde de ingen sjanse for å få en titt. De som hadde sett det ville nå bli veldig nysgjerrige og tro han prøvde å skjule det, de ville tro at siden han prøver å skjule det så må det da være noe alvorlig, som de ikke burde ha sett i går.  
  
Harry hadde tenkt på alt det når han leitet etter klær å ha på seg, han håpet det ville virke. Harry fant Crabb og Goyle nede i oppholdsrommet, de lå og sov i sofaen, kakene var plassert ved siden av dem på et bord, Draco hadde hatt rett om hvor de var i går kveld. Harry tok en saftig sjokolade muffins fra dem og gikk ned til stor hallen, whiskyen til Draco skulle han hente fra gjemmestedet hans hvor han hadde alle drikkevarene sine. Det var ingen som viste om dette stede ikke engang ex-bestevennene hans, men kanskje han skulle fortelle det til Draco engang, for han hadde jo vist sitt `pinlige bilder som ikke bør vises til omverden` gjemmested.  
  
Nede i stor hallen fikk han akkurat den reaksjonen han ville, når han gikk inn festet alle øynene i hallen på han, det ble stille og så begynte folk å viske. Øynene prøvde å se bak nakken hans, men når de så at den var dekket av genseren hørte han irriterte stønn fra halv parten av dem og enda mer visking og nysgjerrig blikk fra den andre halvparten.  
  
Nå som så mange så på han var han ekstra forsiktig med å ikke vise flasken han bar på, det var i mot skolens og statens reglemang å bære slike sterke drikkevarer. Harry satt seg på sin plass ved siden av Blaise, "God morgen Vampy" sa Blaise og smilte. "Ikke kall meg det, det er det Pansy kaller meg, uansett høres det ut som jeg er en eller annen kose bamse" sa Harry surt tilbake mens han forsynte seg med speilegg og bacon. "Sorry VP skal ikke skje igjen, hvor har du gjort av Silver?", "Han kommer, var bare litt ute av funksjon i dag tidlig" sa Harry. Blaise lente seg over til han og visket noe i øret hans, Harry smilte til han. "Selvfølgelig kan du få seg det, jeg tok bare på med denne genseren i dag for å irritere folk litt" sa Harry. Han snudde seg med ryggen til Blaise som tok tak i genser halsen og dro den ned slik at han kunne se tatoveringen, men han holdt en hånd foran slik at andre ikke så den også. "Wow den er så stilig, og nifs, ikke rart folk ble nervøs i går når de så den, kunne ønske jeg også hadde en slik".  
  
Draco satt seg ned ved siden av Harry noen minutter etterpå med ett stønn, Harry tok glasset hans og fylte det med Firewhisky. "Kom igjen drikk medisinen, så blir du stor og sterk" sa Harry med hans beste snille tante stemme, og gav Draco glasset. Draco tok glasset og smilte takknemlig til Harry, og uten å nøle helte han hele glasset ned, han hadde vist glemt hvor sterk den var.  
  
"Du skal liksom nytte medisinen, ikke hive den rett ned, det kan få uheldige virkninger, du skal få et til, men da må du drikke den sakte for den skal vare hele måltidet". Draco nikket og tok imot det på nytt fylte glasset, "Har det, drikk sakte, jopp det skal vi nok klare ja". Harry tok sitt eget glass og fylte det helt opp så det nesten rant over "Ingen vits å være gjerrig" sa han til Draco som hadde fått et urolig uttrykk i ansiktet da han så Harrys glass. "Vil du ha Blaise?" spurte Harry, Blaise viste ikke om Harrys drikkevaner og ba han om å fylle glasset. Draco sa at han burde smake på det først, men Blaise ignorerte han og hev innpå.  
  
"Holly fuck, hva i alle dager var det, jeg tror halsen min er i lys lue, det føles hvert fall slik ut" fikk Blaise fram etter 3 minutter intensiv gisping etter pusten. "Hva var det for sterkt for deg? Jeg trodde du var en stor og sterk Slytherin! Dette er bare litt små godt fra barskapet mitt, Firewhisky heter den" sa en smilende Harry mest han drakk halve glasset sitt uten å blunke, han bare slikket seg rundt munnen og smilte.  
  
Når trioen gikk fra bordet var over halve flasken drukket opp, Blaise var mektig imponert over Harry. Han personlig synes Firewhisky var litt for sterk for normale folk, men når sist ble Harry stemplet som en gjennomsnittlig person? Harry som hadde startet dagen med whisky til frokost var i stor humør, han kunne ikke vente til å treffe Dean. Han spurte hver eneste Griffingdor han møtte på om de hadde sett Dean, han fikk den samme reaksjonen fra alle Griffingdorene. Først fikk de parabol skive øyne og ble forskrekket/redd over at han stopper dem, så blir de enda mer forskrekket/redd når han spør dem om Dean og vil vite hvorfor han spør. Harry leverte dem det samme svaret hver gang; "Å jeg ville bare spørre han hvordan det gikk i går kveld". Men ingen hadde sett han, han hadde forsvunnet rett etter frokost. Harry begynte å lette etter han, dette hadde han gledet seg for mye til for at Dean skulle klare å ødelegge det ved å gjemme seg.  
  
Etter bare noen minutter leting fant han Dean, han hadde gjemt seg i et tomt klasserom i tredje etasje ved siden av jente toalettet. "Vel hallo Dean, har du sovet godt?"  
  
Dean som satt med ryggen til hoppet 10 meter opp i været ved lyden av Harrys rolige stemme, men han husket fort hva stemmen hadde sagt til han. Dean snudde seg rundt til Harry og bukket, "Sir".  
  
Harry smiler et djevelsk smil, dette likte han, alt hadde gått etter planen. "Jeg har leitet etter deg Dean, jeg liker ikke at du bare forsvinner slik, du må huske at du er min eiendom nå". Dean så ned i bakken, "Jeg er lei for det, jeg tror jeg bare var litt nervøs for hva du ville gjøre med meg" svarte han. Harry bestemte seg for å være litt streng mot han, for når du er redd for din hersker så gjør du ordre du får uten å tenke deg om.  
  
"Ja det hadde du all grunn til, men si meg tror du at jeg blir mer vennlig av at du gjemmer deg for meg?" Dean så opp på Harry, gulpet og så ned på skoene sine igjen.  
  
"Dean du er en av de heldige, vår fellesvenn likte deg og ga deg derfor en sjanse for å overleve, men kravene han satt ble vist for vanskelige for deg å holde. Så nå er du min eiendom og det er bare en ting jeg har lyst å gjøre med deg, men stemmen spurte meg så fint om jeg ikke kunne vente litt å se om du kunne komme i bruk. Så nå kan du begynne å telle dager du overlever og prise gudene for hver soloppgang du ser. For vist du gjør som mye som en liten ting som jeg ikke liker så vil du møtte vennene mine før du vet ordet av det. Denne lille tingen du gjør feil kan være alt fra at du nekter å følge en orden, til at du skulle være så uheldig å si Harry til meg eller ikke vise nok respekt til meg og mine. Jeg kommer til å holde øye med deg for å leite etter feil, for jeg er virkelig sugen på ditt delikatesse blod, det er lenge siden vi hadde rent type 0 blod på menyen".  
  
Vist Dean hadde vært nervøs og redd før denne samtalen så fantes det ikke ord for hva han var nå, ^^Telle soloppganger han får overleve, herregud!^^. Harry sto fortsatt og stirret på han, han ventet sikkert på at han skulle si noe.  
  
"Sir jeg lover å gjøre alt du spør meg om uten å krangle" sa Dean. "Bra, jeg regner med at stemmen fortalte deg hvordan jeg vil at du skal oppføre deg", Dean nikket, men møtte ikke Harrys øyne. "Se på meg når jeg snakker med deg! Jo flinkere du er til å følge de rådene jo lengre overlever du, jeg vil fortsatt kalle deg Dean, for jeg vil ikke at andre finner ut om dette, ved å si Dean vil de virke som vi er venner og at du gjør tjenester for meg. Men det betyr ikke at du kan kalle meg Harry eller Potter, folk får heller bare tro at du er litt rar. Ikke heng med hode dette kan bli bra for deg også, folk ser at jeg er og snakker med deg, du som til og med er Griffingdor, du kommer til å bli populær. Folk kommer til å hoppe på deg for å finne ut av hva vi snakket om, hva du finner opp til svar er ikke mitt problem, jeg tror ikke du er så dum at du faktisk forteller sannheten! Jeg vil ikke at du skal snakke om meg og deg med rødtoppen og bokormen, når de spør deg så skal du late som du ikke hørte spørsmålet og si noe helt annet. Det samme gjelder når du snakker med noen av professorene. Når noen spør deg om hva du synes om ryktene at jeg er en vampyr er du velkommen til å si akkurat det du vil, utenom frekkheter selvfølgelig. Har du oppfattet alt dette?" spurte Harry, Dean nikket ivrig. "Bra det første jeg vil at du skal gjøre for meg er en enkel liten oppgave, du skal til å med få belønning når du har gjort det. Jeg vil at du skal tømme Griffingdors barskap for Hagrids Firewhisky og gi dem til meg. Dette skal du gjøre i kveld, jeg vil at du skal komme og levere dem til meg ved Slytherin oppholdsrommet kl 22. Bank på 2 ganger, 5 slag hver gang slik at jeg vet at det er deg, forstått?"  
  
Dean forsto, da han endelig fikk gå bukket han dypt for Harry og priset han for at han var så vennlig mot han og fikk seg så fort nedover gangen som beina hans tillot det. Da Dean hadde kommet ut av syne gikk Harry også ut fra rommet, han prøvde å holde seg alvorlig, men gjorde en elendig jobb. Han lo for seg selv hele veien ned til Potion klasserommet, alle som allerede var nervøs når de var i nærheten av Harry, flyktet fra han når han kom leende ned gangen, og det hjalp ikke akkurat for Harrys latterkikk.  
  
Trioen satt sammen i Potion, Harry hadde klart og kontrollere latteren før han kom ned dit. Timen var en av Snapes favoritter og av elvenes mareriter, de skulle øve seg på å skjære perfekte rette strimler. Draco skar alles strimer og etter på fordelte de strimlene slik at det så ut som om Blaise og Harry også hadde skjært. De var lang foran alle andre og satt og kjedet seg, Blaise tenker plutselig høyt "Jeg har alltid lurt på om Snape er en vampyr". Draco var enig med han, det var mange ting som pekte den veien, Draco som hadde kjente han best hadde mange grunner for å mistenke han. "Snape liker mørke, mørke hus, klær, rom og steder. Han sitter oppe om natten og sover ikke mer enn to-tre timer. Favoritt aktiviteten hans er å sitte i lenestolen sin om natten, med rødvin og svake flammer på peisen, han sitter bare der, drikker vin og stirrer inn i flammene. Og sist men ikke minst han har utsende til en vampyr; blekt ansikt, røde blodfylte lepper, mørke øyne og svart hår". Fortalte Draco, alle tre stirret på Snape som satt og rettet prøvene deres, "Hva tror du Harry, spør Blaise. Harry tar kniven som ble brukt til å skjære strimler og sier "Det er bare en vei å finne det ut på" han tar kniven, presser den mot venstre håndflate og skjærer et langt dypt kutt. Blodet sigger ut fra kuttet, Harry reiser seg opp uten å se på de forskrekkede uttrykkene til Blaise og Draco og går bort til Snapes kateter.  
  
Han stiller seg foran han og trykker den blodige hånden helt opp under nesen hans. "Professor jeg var så uheldig og kuttet meg selv og nå blør jeg, hva skal jeg gjøre?" Snape stirrer på blodet og ser irritert opp på Harry, "Tørk det vekk". "Men med hva? Klutene er ikke rene og vist jeg bruker dem kan jeg få infeksjon" sier Harry uskyldig. Snape snøfter " Slikk det vekk da, ingenting er renere enn spytt" svarer han med et `Snape smil`. Harry ser ned på hånden sin "Men jeg har nettopp puset tennene og du får en sånn rar smak i munnen når du blander blod og tannkrem. Kan ikke du gjøre det? Det er rent type 0 blod så det smaker søt og godt" svarer Harry. Han presser hånden helt opp til Snapes munn, Snape ser ut som han har en kamp med seg selv og stirrer lengtende på Harrys hånd. Men til slutt sier han "Jeg har under ingen omstendigheter lyst til å slikke vekk ditt blod Mr. Potter, uansett hvilken blodtype du har".  
  
Harry løfter på skuldrene og sier "Jaja, du fikk sjansen". Han snur den blodige hånden 90 grader på skrå og lar blodet dryppe ned i munnen hans, Harry smiler, sender Snape et `Mmmm` blikk og slikker hånden ren rett foran øynene hans. Da han hadde slikket vekk alt blodet snudde han seg og gikk tilbake til plassen sin, både Ravenclawene og Slytherinene i rommet så rart på han, "Hva faen?" sto klistret på alles hjerner.  
  
Harry satt seg ned mellom Draco og Blaise og de så spørrende på han "Ja?" spurte de. Harry trakk på skuldrene "Weit nicht, vist han er en vampyr så har han iallefall veldig god selvkontroll. Jeg så at han kjempet med seg selv, men det kan jo hende han kranglet med seg selv om han skulle drepe meg her å nå eller vente til senere når vi var alene slik at han kunne torturere meg så lenge han vil uten å måtte bry seg om tilskuere. Men jeg skal nok finne det ut".  
  
Dean så på klokken, 21.45 "Jeg får vel komme i gang Sir sa klokken 22" sa han til seg, han gikk ned på oppholdsrommet og håpte ingen var der. Men han var som vanlig uheldig, Ron og Hermoine satt i hver sin stol og gjorde lekser. Dean hadde dårlig tid og måtte finne på noe fort.  
  
Han listet seg bort til døren tok den opp og smalt den igjen, "Hermoine, Ron" skrek han ut mens han løp bort til dem, han pustet raskt slik at det virket som om han hadde løpt. "Hva er det Dean?" Spurte Ron, Dean viftet med armene for å se mest mulig desperat ut, "Slytherin trioen, Malfoy og de holder på med noe, jeg tror de skal fortrylle kostene til Quidditch lagt slik at vi taper kampen mot Hufflepuff neste uke. Oliver spurte om dere ikke kunne ta en sjekk, men dere må skynde dere jeg ble holdt igjen av Snape og skulle ha gitt dere beskjeden for lenge siden, jeg er så lei for det". Harrys ex-bestevenner var ikke av den trege typen, de hoppet opp fra stolene sine, hev det de hadde i armen og løp ut at portrettet.  
  
^^Svarte jeg er god^^ sa Dean til seg selv, kanskje dette ikke skulle bli så vanskelig likevel. Ikke så gale heller, for Master hadde jo sagt at han skulle få en belønning når han leverte dem til han, Dean gledet seg til å se det fornøyde ansiktet til Masteren sin.  
  
Nå som rommet var tomt var det fri bane til barskapet, det var gjemt under tre løse planker i gulvet og stolen som Ron nettopp hadde sittet i var skjøvet over. Dean Thomas skjøv den vekk og fjernet plankene, selve barskapet var et kobberskap med en dør som dekket ene siden. Det var ikke håndtak på skapet, men med det riktige passordet så spratt døren opp, passordet var enkelt å huske, for det lød slik; "Fuck the rules".  
  
Dean tok alle Firewhiskyene, det var til sammen 7 stk. Han tok også en halvtom Firewhisky med seg, den skulle han gjemme i Seamus Finnigans skap. Han og Seamus hadde hatt en saftig krangel for en uke siden og Dean aktet og gjøre Seamus til syndebukk for de forsvunne flaskene.  
  
Dean så på klokken igjen, han hadde nøyaktig 5 minutter på se å få seg ned til Slytherinene. Han lukket igjen døren, tok plankene og stolen på plass, hev flaskene ned i skolesekken sin og gikk ned i første.  
  
Han var utenfor kjelleren på slaget 22, han pustet dypt og banket fem slag to ganger, "Dunk, dunk, dunk, dunk, dunk". "Dunk, dunk, dunk, dunk, dunk". Et minutt senere ble døren revet opp og Harry sto i dør oppningen. "Vel?" sa han utollmodig, Dean løftet opp sekken "Jeg har dem her Sir". Harry smilte og klappet han på ryggen, "Ikke bare stå der da, kom inn mann, kom inn".  
  
Det var kun trioen som satt i rommet, "Hva gjør han her?" spurte Blaise da Harry førte Dean bort til dem, Draco og Blaise satt i hver sin skoggrønne skinn stol med krakk og hvilt beina foran peisen. Harry satt seg i den tredje stolen, men sa ikke at Dean skulle gjøre det samme så han ble stående å se på dem.  
  
"Dean her kom bare for å levere noen godsaker, bring dem frem Dean" sa Harry, Dean tok opp sekken sin, tok ut alle syv flaskene og plasserte dem på et lite bord foran dem. "Wow" kom det fra Draco og Blaise, "Hvor kommer de fra?" spurte Draco, Harry tok en flaske å så på den "Er dette alle?" spurte han Dean. Dean nikket, Harry svarte på Dracos spørsmål, "De kommer fra Griffingdors barskap, vi har tømt taperne for Firewhisky. Fortell meg, hvordan gikk du fram Dean?"  
  
Dean smilt og satt seg ned på sofaen, dette hadde han håpt på at Harry ville spørre han om. "Jeg gikk ned til oppholdsrommet og problemene hoppet fram allerede da, for dine ex-bestevenner satt der nede og gjorde lekser", "Rettelse: Bokormen gjorde lekser, mens dusten prøvde å finne ut funksjonen av boken", sa Harry spydig, alle fire lo. Dean forsatte "Så jeg måtte finne på noe fort, jeg snek meg bort til portrettet, åpnet det, smalt det igjen og løp bort til dem mens jeg pustet tungt slik at det så ut som jeg hadde løpt. De spurte hva det var og jeg fortalte dem at dere prøvde å forhekse kostene til Quidditch laget vårt slik at vi skulle tape mot Hufflepuff neste uke". "Liksom jeg ville ha gjort noe slik" sa Draco oppgitt, Harry og Blaise sende han et alvorlig blikk og han innrømte "Ok, ok så jeg prøvde det forje uke på Ravenclaw, men hallo det er ikke vits i å gjøre det på de dustene, nå som de har mistet Harry så har de ikke en sjanse".  
  
Alle var enig i det og Harry ga tegn til Dean at han skulle forsett. "Jeg sa at de måtte skynde seg ned til Stadion for å sjekke for jeg hadde blitt holdt igjen av Snape så beskjeden var flere minutter forsinket. De løp selvfølgelig på dør før jeg fikk sagt ferdig setningen og derfra var det fri bane til varene. Jeg tok disse syv flaskene og en halvtom en som jeg hev inn i Seamus Finnigans skap slik at han blir syndebukken. For de kommer til å bli helt gal når de finner det ut og spørre om noen har sett noe. Jeg skal fortelle at jeg gikk rett etter Hermoine og Ron hadde gått og så Seamus gå inn på oppholdsrommet når jeg var halvveis igjennom en hemmelig dør som fører ned til tredje, du vet den Fred og George fant."  
  
Harry så imponert ut, akkurat det Dean ville at han skulle, nå ventet han bare på belønningen sin. Harry reiste seg "Du har vært flink Dean, her har du belønningen din" han tok en flaske og gav den til Dean som puttet den raskt ned i sekken, bukket og forsvant ut døren.  
  
Draco, Harry og Blaise som hadde reservert oppholdsrommet hele kvelden (Dette var en av frynsegodene av å være Prins) tok en flaske whisky og delte den mellom seg, livet var herlig for venner av Vampyr Prinsen. 


	16. Kap 16

Kap 16: "Housten we have a problem".  
  
¤¤Harrys tanker¤¤ **Draco og Snapes tanker** ^^Andre mindre viktige personers tanker^^ "Alle når de snakker"  
  
Formen til trioen var varierende neste morgen, Blaise form var mild sagt forjævelig, Draco hadde bare litt bakrus og Harry lurte på hvilke svekklinger han hadde blitt venner med. "Klarer dere ikke litt Whisky engang" sa Harry under frokosten, Blaise snudde seg surt rundt til Harry, i hans hode hadde Harry nettopp skreket så høyt han kunne inn i øret hans. "Det er jo ikke noen vanlig whisky, den er så sterk at den er ulovelig, den er fire ganger verre enn hjemmebrent" svarte Blaise. Harry lo og tok et bitt av baconet hans, "Men det er jo hjemmebrent" svarte han, Blaise lå hodet ned på bordplaten. "Ja det er sant, men nå må du tenke på at det er brent av en kjempe, tenk på størrelsen på hans lever, jeg tenker meg at den er fem ganger så stor som min. Han bruker det sikkert i teen for å gi den litt ekstra smak" sa Draco sarkastisk. "Du har helt rett, den er ekstra god i nype og svart te" sa Harry muntert. Blaise som hadde store bakrus problemer løftet hodet opp fra bordplaten med store vanskeligheter, så bort på Harry og halvskrekk "Ditt jævla fyllesvin". Både Draco og Harry begynte og klappet Blaise trøstende på ryggen, "Jeg kan vel ikke for at jeg fikk alkohol istedenfor morsmelk som spedbarn, jeg var dømt til å bli en altmulig drikker, skal vedde på leveren at min tåler giftstoffer også" sa Harry.  
  
Samtalen om deres om Harrys og deres drikkevaner ble stoppet av Harrys store `forbilde`, Dumbledore reiste seg opp for å si noen par ord.  
  
"Kan jeg få be om noen minutter stillhet? Jeg har en god nyhet og gi dere. Som dere vet er det snart Halloween, vi skal selvfølgelig ha vår vanlige Halloween fest middag, men vi skal også ha et karneval i år. Dere kan kle dere ut som hva som helst, det kommer til å bli premiert for skumlest/mest realistisk kostyme, vakrest/mest elegante kostyme og det kostyme som er mest oppfinnsomt/fargerikt, det blir trukket ut en gutt og en jente i hver kategori. Men det beste er at alle er invitert".  
  
"Høres bra ut, og jeg vet allerede hva jeg skal være" sa Harry etter Dumbledore hadde satt seg ned igjen. "Hva da" lurte Draco på, han hadde ingen aning om hva han skulle være, men han aktet å vinne vakrest/mest elegant prisen. Harry smilte lurt til han og strøk hånden over tatoveringen "En vampyr selvfølgelig, jeg må jo støtte ryktene". Draco smilte "Så du sikter altså på skumlest/mest realistisk prisen, jeg ser, men hvor skal du få kostyme fra jeg tror ikke de har så alt for godt vampyr kostymer i Hogsmead?". "Ingen problem" svarte Harry, "Jeg låner bare noen klær fra Luy, han bruker samme størrelse som meg, jeg sender han en ugle senere. Den store bonusen er at jeg kan en formell som gir meg vampyr trekk og ekte huggtenner, jeg bruker den når vi går på fester, slik at de slipper meg inn". "Jeg skal kutte av meg høyre hånden om du ikke vinner den prisen, du kommer til å skremme vettet av folka rundt her" svart Blaise.  
  
Etter Dean hadde hørt talen reiste han seg uten et ord og gikk bort til Harry, folk stirret vanntro på han. Mange lurte på om han hadde en tidlig død øverst på ønskelisten.  
  
Dean stoppet bak ryggen til Harry, Draco så han først og pirket Harry i ryggen "Besøk deres høyhet" sa han. Harry snudde seg rundt og så undrene på Dean, "Ja?" spurte han. Dean bukket og bøyde seg ned til han slik at bare trioen hørte han, "Hva vil du at jeg skal gå som på karnevalet Sir?" spurte Dean. Harry smilte bredt til han og klappet han på skulderen til publikumets forundring (Jeg sier publikum for de nesten alle hadde følgt Dean med øynene på hans vei bort til Slytherin prinsene). "Det liker jeg Dean, komme bort å spørre på egen maskin, det ser ut som om du skal få oppleve flere soloppganger enn jeg hadde trodd. Jeg vil at du skal komme som mitt offer, som et vampyr offer, men jeg vil at det skal se ut som om du overga deg uten kamp så spar på blodet og revne klær". Dean nikket og gikk tilbake til Griffingdor bordet, alle i hallen var grønn av nysgjerrighet. ^^Hva i huleste skjedde nettopp, hvorfor sitter Dean fortsatt ved Griffingdor bordet og spiser maten sin med all psykisk og fysisk helse i behold?^^  
  
Draco snudde seg til Harry "Du må snart fortelle oss hva du har på gang med han der, noe lukter råttent og jeg tror de er deg" sa Draco. Harry smilte lurt, ja han var kanskje litt råtten "Senere i dag, senere" svarte han og forsatte og spise. Oppe fra lærer bordet satt Professor Severus Snape og fulgte med han med bekymrede tanker i hodet. **Ikke bra, dette er ikke bra**.  
  
Harry hadde lovet å fortelle dem om Dean senere på dagen og må var det senere, Draco, Harry og Blaise satt i oppholdsrommet. "Harry fortell oss hva som foregår i mitt eget hus? Hva holder du på med med han Griffingdoren?" Spurte Draco, "Ja fortell VP" sa Blaise enig med Draco. Harry pustet ut og satt seg ned i den beste stolen, han kunne selvfølgelig ikke fortelle hele sannheten, men han kunne fin pynte på den!  
  
Draco og Blaise satt seg også ned, de vente spent på at Harry skulle snakke. "Vel du skjønner jeg og D-mann har en liten deal med hverandre" sa Harry, SV og tilhengeren åpnet ørene. "Den går ut på at han gjør det jeg vil slik at han får beholde en liten hemmelighet han prøver å skjule". "En hemmelighet, noe så spennende, en litt saftig og mørk hemmelighet vil jeg tro siden han er så trofast til deg" sa Draco, Blaise smilte lurt og nikket ivrig.  
  
Harry hadde en oppfinnsom tankegang og klarte alltid å få seg ut fra trange situasjoner, dette skulle ikke bli videre vanskelig å få seg ut av. Alt han trengte var å finne på noen saftige, men realistiske løgner som de ville bitte på. Og Harry hadde mange av dem.  
  
"Saftig er den, men ikke videre mørk, Dean har bare laget seg et sykt bilde av hvordan en normal person er og er på konstant jakt etter å bli slik, han vil være gjennomsnittlig. Men han var uheldig, jeg oppdaget hans hemmelighet, noe som han fryktet mest av alt skulle skje, for da ville hans unormalitet komme ut i lyse". Harry lente seg forover, de to lytterne fulgte hans spor. "Dean var gode venner med noen gutter som gikk i syvende og jeg så dem ofte sammen, men en dag så jeg dem litt for mye sammen vist du skjønner hva jeg mener. Jeg hørte lyder og dunk fra et av Griffingdor tårnets mange rom, det var midt på natten og jeg synes det var underlig så jeg gikk for å sjekke det ut. Uansett fikk jeg ikke sove og var på utskikk etter litt action.  
  
Blaise lente seg så langt ut av stolen at han kom til å falle av hvert øyeblikk. "Jeg gikk inn i rommet hvor lydene kom fra og jeg så noe jeg aldri klarer å fjerne fra minnekortet, uansett hvor mye jeg har prøvd. Foran meg kunne jeg se to personer, den laveste av dem (Dean) var presset oppetter veggen med ryggen til den andre personen (en av Deans syvendeklasse venner) som sto med ryggen til døren hvor Harry sto. Begge hadde buksene ned på kneene og begge var gutter, Syvende klassingen sto nemlig og knullte Dean. Konklusjon; Deans hemmelighet er at han liker å leke med sine eldre gutte venner!"  
  
"Det var jo ikke så gale, jeg vet ikke hvordan det er i grumseverden, men her er homoseksualitet akseptert av de fleste. Men vist det er slik du sier at han vil være mest mulig normal så er jo det en annen sak. Jeg tror han er litt redd for deg også, han tror vel på de mange vampyr ryktene for ellers så ville han vel ikke slavet for deg slik han gjør nå", sa Draco. Harry smilte tilfreds med seg selv, "Ja han er vel litt redd for meg ja, blir proppa full av rykter om at jeg er en livsfarlig vampyr, men jeg kan ikke si at jeg har prøvd å bevise det motsatte til han. Alle slaver lyder bedre til ordre om de er redd sine herskere og frykter for sine liv, det er derfor jeg sa til han at han trolig fikk se flere soloppganger enn jeg hadde trodd, jeg ba ham telle dem skjønner du, for å se hvor mange dager han overlever".  
  
Harry forsatte å fortelle alle kravene i den nye avtalen deres og sa de var velkommen til å ha noen festeligheter på Deans bekostning. "Du er en drittsekk Harry, en ekte Slytherin" sa Draco og alle lo godt og diskuterte ting Harry kunne få han til å gjøre.  
  
Harry våknet endelig til noenlunde normalt tid neste morgen, det var lørdag, endelig! Han reiste seg opp i sengen og fant ut at han ikke var den eneste som var våken i rommet, Draco satt ferdig påkled i sengen.  
  
"Du er tidlig våken i dag Draco" sa Harry, Draco som nettopp merket at Harry hadde våknet snudde seg rundt til han. "Ja, fikk ikke sove, har mye og tenke på" svarte han, "Som hva da?" Spurte Harry. "Du vet, ting", Harry smilte "Som hva du skal kle deg som på karnevalet? Jeg vil tro at du er ute etter vakrest/mest elegant prisen, da vil jeg råde deg til å gjøre slik som meg" sa Harry. Draco så rart på han "Å kle meg ut som en Vampyr?" Harry ristet på hodet, "Nei nei, jeg mente at du bør kle deg i stil med sammenligningene, jeg er halvt Veela/Vampyr fyren og du er halvt Veela/Fe fyren. Derfor bør du kle deg om som en fe, en han fe selvfølgelig. De er veldig vakre og elegante, du har den perfekte kroppsformen til det også, smal, men maskulin og ren mat hud og lyst hår. Med de rette klærne blir du som tatt ut fra en bok, elegant og vakker, så hva synes du var det en brukbar ide?"  
  
Draco så sjokket ut "En Fe? Det har jeg da aldri tenkt på, ja hvorfor ikke, det er jo mektige skapninger og vakre er de også. Klærne blir ikke et problem, jeg får bare skredderen min til å sy klærne, takk Harry, synes folk virkelig at jeg selv ut som en krysning mellom en Veela og en Fe? Jeg er smigret, nå kommer jeg til å være i god humør i hele dag" svarte en høyst gledet Draco Malfoy.  
  
Å Draco hold sine ord, han var i god humør resten av dagen, han lo til og med av Blaise vits om hvor selvopptatt Draco var, noe som sjelden hente, okey noen som aldri hendte.  
  
Blaise trodde Harry hadde lurt Firewhisky oppi glasset til Draco og sjekket det stadig under frokosten og lunsjen, han ba til og med Draco om å puste på han, og når han ikke luktet noe sjekket han øyene hans. "Hva har du gitt han, han har ikke vært i så godt humør siden han fikk vite at du måtte bytte hus?" Harry lo og tok seg god tid til å spise opp lunsjen sin før han svarte en utollmodig Blaise. "Jeg har ikke gitt han noen annet enn et råd, ingen spirt eller narkotiske stoffer, ta det helt med ro, Draco er bare glad" svarte Harry endelig. "Hva for et råd?" spurte Blaise nysgjerrig, "Jeg foreslo at han kunne kle seg som en han Fe siden han var ute etter vakrest/mest elegant prisen, og han tok rådet mitt. Grunnen for at han er ekstra glad er fordi jeg sa at folk synes han ligner på en krysning mellom en Veela og en Fe". "Å, jeg trodde han viste det alle snakker jo om det, men når begynte vår høyhet å bry seg om andre vanlige elever sier?" Svarte Blaise med et lurt blikk. "Når skal dere slutte å snakke om meg som om jeg ikke var til stede når jeg sitter rett ved siden av dere? Vist jeg ikke hadde vært i så godt humør så hadde jeg bannlyst dere fra neste fest, vel i hvert fall deg Blaise, Harry kan jeg jo ikke gjøre så mye med, skulle aldri gjort deg til prins" sa en irritert Draco ved side av Harry. Harry sendte han et triumferende smil.  
  
"Å, men det er for sent å klage nå my love, jeg..."  
  
Harry stoppet midt i setningen og grep seg fort om venstre håndledd, smerten var utholdende, "Fuck", merket han hadde på hånden sved og svidde. Det føltes som om noen hadde knytt piggtråd stramt rundt håndleddet han og forsatte og stramme og stramme det, "Hrmp, herregud!" stønnet Harry og presset hånden mot brystet. "Hva er det Harry, hva skjer" spurte Draco nervøst, han hadde aldri sett Harry slik før. Blaise la en hånd på Harrys skulder, "Går det bra med deg Harry?" spurte han, også veldig urolig. Harry fikk ut et svakt svar mellom smerte stønnene fra han egen munn, "Jaja.ikke noe.og kave seg.opp etter".  
  
Han holdt ikke ut mye lengre, han hadde mest lyst å skrike ut i smerte, ikke engang aret hans hadde noen gang gjort så vondt. Det var bare en han kunne spørre om hjelp fra. Harry dyttet seg opp i stående stilling med en arm, mens den andre fortsatt hold hånden fast mot brystkassen hans, merket lyste nå og han kunne ikke la noen se det.  
  
Han gikk sakte ned over hallen mot lærer bordet, han dro beina etter seg, holdt hode nede for å vise minst mulig av smerte uttrykkene som spilte over ansiktet hans. Alle i hallen oppdaget etter hvert Harry og stoppet å spise for å se hva som foregikk.  
  
Harry følte beina knekke sammen under han, det var ca bare 7 meter igjen, ¤¤Kom igjen din pingle, gå da for faen!¤¤ sa han til seg selv. Han løftet hodet og så at Dumbledore hadde reist seg, "Harry?", Harry så Dumbledore forme ord med leppene, men klarte ikke å oppfatte dem. Harry var 2 meter fra bordet når han kjente en hånd på skulderen, den var lett, men for Harry som nå var utrolig svak føltes den ut som flere tonn tung. Beina hans knakk under tykket han kjente fra hånden, han falt ned i en knelende stilling og åpnet øyne for å se hvem som eide hånden.  
  
Dumbledore sto høy og rakk ovenfor han, ikke smilende for en gangs skyld, han hadde oppfattet situasjonen og strakk seg etter Harrys hånd, men Harry vred seg vekk. "Gjør det vondt?" spurte han og reiste seg opp igjen etter å ha skjønt at Harry ikke ville gi hånden til ham.  
  
Harry så vanntro opp på han, ¤Er du helt blond eller?¤, "Hva ser det ut som? Selvfølgelig gjør det vondt, nå er det rett før jeg tar Athame mitt og kapper den av. Det føles som den etser rett av armen min snart" glefset Harry surt tilbake. "Hmm, hva sa han sist gang dere snakket sammen, noe spesielt du kan huske som kanskje vil forklare dette?" Sa Dumbledore og så granskende på Harry, ¤¤Ops! Jeg viste at det var noe jeg hadde glemt¤¤. "Vel, det er ingen sist gang, for jeg har ikke kontaktet han ennå" svarte Harry nervøs for hvordan hans normalt vennlige rektor ville reagere.  
  
Og det hadde han god grunn til, Dumbledore så ut som hans største ønske i verden var å hoppe på Harry og kvele han til døde. Han pustet dypt inn og skrekk ut for fulle lunger. "HARRY JAMES POTTER, HVORDAN I HULESTE KUNNE DU FINNE PÅ Å GJØRE NOE SÅ IDIOTISK? DET ER IKKE BARE DEG SELV DU SENDER I GRAVEN MED DINE DUMDRISTIGHETER. DU ER IKKE DEN FØRSTE SOM VIL GÅ I GRAVEN FOR DETTE, DU BLIR DEN SISTE, ETTER DU HAR SENDT ALLE OSS ANDRE NED I GRØFTEKANTEN. DU SKAL BESKYTTE OSS IKKE SENDE OSS TIL DØDSRIKE, HVA TENKTE DU PÅ?"  
  
Harry glemte smerten i hånden sin for et øyeblikk og stirret på den rasende rektoren foran seg, ¤¤Wow hvor lenge har han hold det raserreit inne? Han er vist en fan av scener han også, jævla Dramaqueen, han kunne ha tatt meg inn på et rom og gitt meg inn der. Men nei må gjøre det foran hele skolen jada, kommer sikkert i avisen i morgen, om hvordan Dumbledore skjelte ut Golden boyen sin, flotte greier. Men jeg forblir ikke stille mye lengre, jeg har også litt raseri jeg trenger å ta ut på noen og han er en førsteklasses kandidat¤¤.  
  
"VEL UNNSKYLD MEG! JEG HAR VÆRT LITT OPPTATT I DET SISTE, DEN LITT DETALJEN RØMTE FRA MINNEKORTET MITT. MEN HALLO DU TROR IKKE DU TAR LITT GODT I? JEG TROR NEPPE HAN BEGYNNER Å DREPE MASSE FOLK BARE FORDI JEG IKKE KONTAKTER HAN. OG DETTE MED AT JEG GÅR SIST TROR JEG IKKE NOE PÅ, HAN HAR JO HALVVEIS DREPT MEG ALLEREDE, DET SVIR SOM ET HELVETE" skrekk Harry surt tilbake, han hadde fått seg opp på beina igjen nå og sto ansikt til ansikt med rektor Forbanna.  
  
"DU HAR VÆRT OPPTATT, Å MEN I SÅ FALL FÅR DU BARE UNNSKYLDE MEG FOR AT JEG FORSTYRTE DEG DERES HØYHET!" svarte Dumbledore sarkastisk tilbake, Harry var mektig imponert over rektoren sin.  
  
"DET ER IKKE RART DET SVIR, DU HAR FORNERMET HAN, DU ER DEN ENESTE HAN HAR OG DU VIL IKKE ENGANG KONTAKT HAM, DU BØR SKAMME DEG. OG NEI JEG TAR IKKE FOR GODT I, NÅR HAN BLIR SUR SÅ HAR HAN EN TENDENS TIL Å TA HEVN VED Å SLAKTE NED SÅ MANGE HAN KLARER. OG DET ER BARE DU SOM KAN STOPPE HAN, DU FÅR REISE OPP TIL HAN MED ENGANG FØR DU VASSER I BLOD".  
  
Nå var Harry sjokkert og litt nervøs. "Hva jeg trodde han var en sånn snill Goody-goody fyr som ikke ville gjøre en flue fortre? Hvorfor sa du ikke at han var en tikkende massemorder? Du kan jo bare tro at jeg reiser opp til han nå, han kommer til å slakte meg, jeg vet hvor god han er med sverd. Tenk om han er i et av krigshumørene sine, slik som han var på slagmarken i nord når han nettopp hadde funnet sin gravide kone død, da har jeg ingen sjanse, jeg er som godt som død! Halvskrekk Harry nervøst, men det var høyt nok til at alle hørte tydelig hva han sa.  
  
"Bedre du enn alle andre" svarte Dumbledore høyt, han hadde roet seg ned når han så Harrys nervøse øyne. "Men, jeg." sa Harry, han stoppet brått opp da han så Dumbledore ta fram tryllestaven sin.  
  
"Gå nå Mr. Potter, det er det beste, du får bare håpe at han ikke er for sur og at du kommer levende tilbake. Det er ditt problem nå ikke mitt eller noen andres, stå helt rolig slik at jeg får gjort dette skikkelig, det er min første gang jeg gjør dette håper jeg ikke dreper deg i forsøket, for da vil han vel bli enda surere" sa Dumbledore truende og pekte staven på han.  
  
Hallen var musestille, alle holdt pusten og så på hva som forgikk. Harry så skremt på Dumbledore og prøvde å løpe vekk fra han, aldri i livet om han skulle opp til den grinebitteren. Men smerten i hånden hadde kommet tilbake med full styrke, og den gjorde det vanskelig å holde seg oppreist.  
  
"STÅ STILL MR. POTTER DET VIL BARE TA NOEN SEKUNDER" skrekk rektoren etter Harry og gikk sakte mot han, men Harry stoppet ikke. Dumbledore løftet staven og fyrte løs på Harry, en svart strimmel av glitrende lys skjøtt ut fra staven og traff Harry i ryggen. Harry stønnet høyt "Oh, fuck" og falt ned i knelende stilling like ved enden av Ravenclaw bordet, hele hallen gispet høyt og så fra rektoren sin til Harry.  
  
Harry satt i ro på gulvet og pustet tungt, han klarte nesten ikke bevege seg, Dumbledore gikk sakte mot han, han pekte staven sin enda en gang på Harry og sa en ukjent formell. Men Harry snudde seg til høyre og gullstrålen fra Dumbledore tryllestav traff gulvet ved siden av han, svart røyk sto opp fra gulvet hvor strålen hadde truffet, gulvflisene var pulverisert og oppbrent.  
  
"SA JEG IKKE AT DU SKULLE STÅ STILL MR. POTTER? DU GJØR DET BARE VERRE FOR DEG SELV" sa Dumbledore og sende en ny formell på Harry, denne gangen traff den Harry som skrekk ut i smerte. Lysstrålen fra staven traff han i brystet å sende han opp i luften, kjettinger kom ut av ingen stedes og låste seg rundt Harrys bein og armen og holdt han fast høyt oppe under taket på spise hallen.  
  
Harry kom seg over det verste sjokket og presset fram "NEI, VÆR SÅ SNILL, IKKE GJØR DET DUMBLEDORE, IKKE GJØR DET", flere av elevene som så på dette nikket og var enig med Harry at Dumbledore burde gi seg nå. Dumbledore bare ristet på hodet og sa "Adjø Mr. Potter og ikke glem å hils fra meg".  
  
Dumbledore sa den ukjente formellen og den gull glitrende lysstrålen traff Harry rett ved hjertet. Harry klarte ikke å skrike engang, smerten var for stor, ikke fra Dumbledors formell, men fra merket hans, Merlin måtte virkelig være forbanna.  
  
Gullyset spredde seg rundt Harrys kropp, kjettingene løsnet, men Harry ble hengende i luften. Harry hadde ikke kontroll over sin egen kropp, han kjente at hodet hans gikk oppover slik at blikket hans var på taket over, og at hans høyre hånd lå fingrene rundt den venstre hvor merket lyste på sitt sterkeste. Han åpnet munnen og han sa noe på et språk han ikke viste han kunne, "Far, far, min far" sa han på Meliansk, gude språket. Gullyset rundt han ble sterkere med en gang ordene kom ut fra munnen hans, det forsatte å bli sterkere og mange måtte holde seg får øyne for å ikke bli blendet. Da lyset hadde nådd sitt sterkeste begynte det å falme, det samme gjorde Harry. Han ble mer og mer gjennomsiktig og til slutt var både lyset og Harry forsvunnet, hallen falt helt stille og alle sto å så på der Harry Potter The boy who lived hadde vært.  
  
Dumbledore plasserte staven sin tilbake i kappe lommen og gikk tilbake til lærer bordet. Draco fulgte han med sjokkede øyne, der gikk mannen som hadde hekset hans bestevenn og han oppførte seg som ingenting hadde skjedd.  
  
Dumbledore satt seg tilbake i stolen sin, Draco gjorde det motsatte. Han hoppet opp fra stolen og skrekk rasende "HVA HAR DU GJORT MED HAN, DIN GAMLE ROTTE?" Dumbledore så på Draco over kanten på brillene sine, og reiste seg opp, han trengte ikke å spørre om ro eller oppmerksomhet, alle satt musestille og så på han.  
  
"Jeg tror jeg skylder alle en forklaring", "DET KAN DU BANNE PÅ AT DU GJØR" skrekk Draco tilbake. Dumbledore latet som han ikke så eller hørte Draco og forsatte, "Det så kanskje litt dramatisk ut, men det var det ikke, vi hadde bare ikke tid å bruke på idiotiske argumenter. Dere vet sikkert at Mr. Harry Potter kan være litt sta av og til og vanskelig å overtale" noen i hallen lo og Draco sende dem et truende blikk.  
  
"Det kunne synes alvorlig siden vi snakket om død og slik, men så lenge Harry gjorde som jeg sa så skulle det ikke være noen problemer. Men som dere så så nektet han å gjøre det, derfor var jeg tvunget til å gjøre det jeg gjorde". Draco var rasende, den gamle tullingen pratet jo bare pakk, "DU SNAKKER DEG BORT FRA SPØRSMÅLET, HVA HAR DU GJORT MED HARRY?"  
  
Dumbledore ignorerte Draco igjen, "Ingenting alvorlig har skjedd med Harry Potter, jeg kan forsikre dere om at han hadde det bare bra, formellen jeg gjorde på han gjorde ikke vondt. Smertene han hadde kom fra håndleddet hans som han fikk ut av ledd når han snudde seg for fort rundt for å hente noe i lommen sin. Hvor er Harry nå? Vel Harry er hvor jeg sendte han, nærmere sagt hos sin gudfar". Severus snøftet ved påminnelsen av Sirius Black, han hatet den mannen, men han viste godt hvor Harry egentlig var.  
  
"Jeg hadde inntrykk at han var sint på Harry for at han ikke hadde gjort noen forsøk for å komme i kontakt med han. De har ikke sett hverandre på flere år og Harrys gudfar har tatt Harrys fravær som en fornærmelse. Han er en gammelkrigs veteran og har en tendens å bli veldig ivrig med stav og sverd når han er sur, det var derfor jeg rådet Harry til å reise til han med en gang. Jeg kjenner hans gudfar og vet han ikke liker å vente. Som dere ser så er det ikke så dramatisk som det så ut, men jeg må likevel be dere om at alt som har blitt sett og hørt innenfor disse vegger forblir her. Jeg vil ikke at dere skal skrive brev til noen eller fortelle det som har skjedd her i dag til noen som helst uten for skolens område. Nå som vi har fått den hendelsen av banen foreslå jeg at vi forsetter med lunsjen vår før den blir kald" sa Dumbledore og slengte på et vennlig smil på den siste setningen og håpet alle hadde slukt forklaringen hans.  
  
Men ved Slytherin bordet var det en som var sikker på at han bare hadde hørt løgn komme ut fra den skjeggete, eldgamle og rynkete munnen til Albus Dumbledore skolens rektor.  
  
**Håper Harry har det bra** tenkte Draco og spiste ferdig.  
  
^^Håper ikke Harry klarer å gjøre noe dumt der oppe^^ tenkte Dumbledore og klødde seg i skjegget.  
  
**Håper Merlin, gir ham skikkelig inn, lille drittunge, har ingen formening om hvordan respektere andre** tenkte Severus muntert oppe fra lærerbordet.  
  
^^Håper ikke Harry blir i konstant dårlig humør når han kommer tilbake, for da tror jeg at oppgavene blir litt vanskeligere enn bare å stjele noen whisky flasker^^ tenkte Dean Thomas mens han tygget nervøst på skiven sin. 


End file.
